Trying to break us apart
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Yami is happily married, good events are about to happen in his life and he can't wait for it. But there is someone who is not happy with it, what will she do to separate Yami and Yugi?. Yaoi, lemon, Mpreg, Anzu basher. Couples: YY and maybe ST and BR
1. The sickness

Warnings: Mpreg, lemon, yaoi, and fluffness (means relation boyxboy, don't like don't read) also Anzu basher! 

Nekogal: hey there, as you can see I have anything else to do. This idea just popped into my head, I think is good and I wish you do too so here it is.

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And never will

Yugi: enjoy!

**THEANGERISAFORMTOSHOWTHEFEARINSIDEOFUS**

**Chapter 1**

Yami and Yugi were married like one year, since the pharaoh could get his own body, both were very happy about it. Jiichan was in Egypt investigating some pyramids, so the boys were in home, together, in love, all alone, completely alone, it was pretty obvious what could happen.

So that night both boys were in their room, which was filled with the sound of moaning and screaming. They were in the bed completely naked, Yami in top of little Yugi. All the blankets and clothes were scattered on the floor.

Yami was thrusting in and out of Yugi, making him scream of pleasure and a little pain, kissing and licking the little neck of his lover, his hands exploring the other's legs and enjoying the feeling of their skins touching. The older was moaning at the sensation of the walls of the other. Now searching for the sensitive point, moving in different angles.

"OH RA! YAMI!"

After founding it, going now faster and harder at each thrust trying to get over the hedge to hear the moans of his lover.

"More…! Oh…Yami more…!"

"As you wish my angel"

Keeping his way, going further and further, with his mind full of lust and passion not wanting anything else that this moment. But still he wanted to get something of the younger.

"Y-Yami…I'm gonna…!"

Yugi released and so did Yami, feeling how the seed was entering the other's body and loving the feeling of it. Now he was still going further, and to keep Yugi busy to not feel pain Yami kissed softly him on the lips, wrapping his arms around the other's back and tasting the sugar in his mouth. So did Yugi wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

Still Yami thrusting in and out in his lover's special spot so he could give the best sensation of all. The little one still moaning louder each time he felt Yami's thrust. The pharaoh loving the sound of it, but he was getting tired so he used his last energy to release and lay on the other's side. Both breathing fast but at the same time they were very happy of what just happened.

Yugi was starting to get sleepy, he gave a yawn and rested his head on the other's chest hearing his heartbeat like music that made him fall in the dream world. Yami staring at the other with such kindness, wrapped one of his arms around the younger's body giving him protection.

It past a week since that great night and Yugi went to school like any other day. He said goodbye to Yami with a small kiss and took his way to school with Joey by his side.

Yami was in the couch watching the TV but still he wasn't putting his attention to it, he was having some daydreaming with his beautiful lover, giving a smirk and a little giggle to his thoughts. 

In a sudden the phone rang taking Yami out of his thoughts, he turned off the TV, stood up and answered.

"Moshi moshi, Motou residence Yami speaking"

"Hi Mr. Motou, I believe you are related to Yugi right?"

Yami got worried to hear this, did something wrong happened to Yugi?

"Yes I am, what's wrong with him? Is he ok? Is he hurt?

"I call from the high school, and no, Yugi is not hurt and we are glad about it. Is just that he is at the nursery, he is throwing up, he has fever, and got nausea. We thought it was a good idea to call you. We think he should stay home for a while until he gets better, we only need that you come for him please"

"Sure I will be there in a minute"

Yami hung up the phone and ran to take the keys of his car and made his way to the school.

While he was in his way he tried to found out what was wrong with Yugi, maybe he just got sick, maybe is just that, nothing severe or to worry about. He finally made it, he entered the school, a lot of students were staring at him because he was running but he didn't mind, he just wanted to make sure Yugi was ok. He made his way to the nursery, inside was Joey, Anzu, Honda and little Yugi laying on the bed, he was very pale.

"I'm here, what's wrong with Yugi?"

A nurse came from another door, ready to answer any question that Yami had in mind. She was fat, short, with grey hair, brown eyes with wrinkles everywhere in her face and a white dress.

"Well sir, Yugi is very bad, as they told you in the phone. We are not sure of what it is, but I suggest he goes home and rest until he gets better, or maybe you could go to a hospital to see what's wrong"

"Thank you"

The nurse went out of the room leaving the teenagers alone

"Any of you knows what's wrong with Yugi?"

"I'm afraid not, Yug just started to throw up in Math class (A/N: That would be so awesome) it was funny at the beginning but then he got worse"

"I don't know neither pharaoh"

"Honda just call me Atem, please"

"Oh yeah, sorry, well as I remember, before Yugi began to throw up, he touched his stomach very tight, then he turned pale and finally he threw up. Sorry that I don't know something else"

"Is ok, I really do appreciate it"

Anzu seem happy about it, or just wanted to be sarcastic.

"Sorry Yami, I hope he doesn't get worse, and goes to the hospital, and then get a horrible decease and finally die"

All of the boys stared at her like she was some kind of Witch (A/N: She actually is)

"Is ok Anzu…don't worry…"

Yami said it with some anger in his words, he wasn't very patient with her, also that she said something horrible. The other's didn't said anything at all, now Yami tried to wake up Yugi in the softest way he could, shaking the other's shoulder in a nice way. Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and soon he met crimson.

"Hi…Yami"

"Sweetheart I am going to take you back home"

"Why? I'm just fine"

Yami gave a little smile at the innocence of his lover.

"You are not, and you know it, anyway remember that I'm so protective. So you are coming with me want or not"

The bell rang, it meant that the next class would start soon, so the others left saying goodbye except from Anzu who left the room without saying a word.

Yami picked up Yugi bridal style, walking all of the corridors in the school to finally find the way out. He carefully placed Yugi in the car, and made their way back home. In their way back, Yami didn't said anything, he just looked at Yugi with the front mirror, hoping that his light wouldn't get even worse.

They arrived soon, Yami laid Yugi in his bed so he could rest. Yami sat by his side and started to touch Yugi's soft hair.

"You need to rest Yugi"

"But …I'm fine Yami…really, don't worry about it"

"I cannot believe that, you are sick in some way, and I'll make sure you get much better ok?"

"Ok…is just that you worry… so much for me right…?

"Of course"

Yami gave a kiss in Yugi's forehead wishing that with some kind of magic he could get to normal, but nothing happened, as Yami looked at his lover closely one again, he could see that Yugi was very pale, he seemed to have no life, like he was going to die at any second, Yami never saw him like this, it was the first time that something like this happened to his lover, what could possibly be wrong? As soon as Yugi fell asleep Yami decided that the next day they were going to the hospital.

"I will take care of Yugi, at any time you need me I will be there. I promise"

**MEMORIESARETONOTFORGET**

Nekogal: ok, that's all for now, next chapter will come out soon. Sorry if it was too short, remember that I'm still a noob at this. 

Yugi: Hey no fair! I wanted to know what was wrong with me!

Nekogal: you will know soon, if the readers review I might get motivated

Yami: Nekogal needs at least one or two reviews to continue, just because this is the first chap. 

Nekogal: Tell me what you think about, I will accept any comment from you but remember that mean ones can really hurt. Until next time! 


	2. Good news and confused

Nekogal: Hi, I'm back! And with the second chapter of "Trying to break us apart" I hope you started to like it, and if you did you better keep reading. 

Yugi: Finally! I wanted to know what was wrong with me

Nekogal: Patient my friend, you will know soon

Yami: Do not forget that Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Nekogal: very good Yami, keep like this and you may not die

Yami: thank you?

Nekogal: before we start, be sure of this: MEN CANNOT GET PREGNANT

Yugi: On with the story!

**THELOVECANBREAKAPARTBYTWOBEINGS**

**Chapter 2**

Yugi was still sleeping, he finally woke up and for his surprise Yami wasn't at his side, he stood up and he let the blankets to fall from his bed. He still had nausea, and his stomach was hurting but he didn't care, the important thing at that moment was to find Yami.

He went downstairs in a very slow way, trying to not to fell. As he reached the living room he could see Yami talking on the phone.

"Yes, Arigato it means a lot to me"

He hung up and as he turned around Yami saw Yugi staring at him with a lot of curiosity.

"Sweetheart, why are you up? You should be resting in bed"

"I…just couldn't…I didn't felt you in the bed…so I came down…"

"You shouldn't"

Yami walked closer to his lover and touched his forehead

"You are not hot, but you still seem to be pale"

"Who… were you talking to…?"

"I called to the hospital, I'll take you there in an hour"

"But koi…I'm fine…"

"No you aren't, and I'm worried about it"

In a second Yugi touched his stomach again and ran as quickly as he could to the sink to throw up.

Yami stared at him very scared, after Yugi was done he cleaned his mouth and looked back at Yami. The pharaoh went to his side and gave a him a soft hug, trying to show he was very worried. The breathing of Yami in the soft neck of the younger calmed him down.

"Maybe…I should really go to the hospital…"

Yami picked Yugi up bridal style and laid him in the couch, covering him with some blankets and some pillows near to him.

"Do you need anything else love?"

"No… I'm ok, thank you…"

Yami sat by his lovers side, taking care of each movement that he made, laying his hand on top of Yugi's. His crimson eyes were staring at the amethyst with such worry and concern hoping that when they got to the hospital, everything would be ok. Yami with his other hand touching the soft and pale skin of the other with kindness.

"Yugi I love you, and you know it. And I wouldn't know what to do if something wrong happened to you"

Even though Yugi was pale, it could be seen in his face that he was blushing, and a lot.

"Thank you… you are so sweet…"

Both of them smiled at each other, like when they just got married, with full of dreams, hopes and fantasies. And as he remembered, Yami gave a slight kiss on Yugi's soft lips thinking of every moment they had been together.

After an hour, they went to the hospital , going to the counter which in there was a woman typing something in the computer, she was like 22 years old with long soft brown hair and dark eyes.

"Um hi, I'm Mr. Motou. I'm supposed to meet Dr. Katsuya"

"Ok, let me see"

The woman started to type again, but this time faster. In a moment it could be heard like a bell from the computer.

"Ok…ah yes, here it says you will meet the Dr. in room 472, you should be going by now maybe he is waiting you"

"Ok, Thanks"

Both boys went to the room 472, a little slow because of Yugi but when they got there Yami opened the door to find a doctor reading something, as he saw them the Dr. closed the book and walked near them.

"Hi I'm Dr. Katsuya, I believe you are the Motou family"

"Yes we are"

"Ok come over here please"

The Dr. led them to a different room with a lot of books, like a little library, the doctor sat in front a desk, both boys sat down in front of him ready to hear what the doctor was going to say.

"Ok now, please could you specify what's wrong with you Yugi?"

"Um…ok…"

Before Yugi could start Yami interrupted him.

"I better explain him love, you can barely talk. You see doctor, Yugi had nausea, his stomach hurts, his been throwing up but he doesn't have fever. I don't have any clue of what's wrong with him, I'm really worried."

The doctor put his hands together as he laid his head behind them, thinking of what could possibly be wrong (A/N: Like Seto does!). After a few minutes, with enough pressure in the room the doctor spoke.

"There could be only one explanation, but is almost impossible"

"And what is that? Is it something wrong?"

"Is just a theory, but to be sure I have to make an analysis to Yugi, you ok with it?"

"Yes…"

"Well then, Yugi I need you to go to the other room and lay on the bed please"

The doctor, led them to the other room they were before, Yugi didn't noticed but in that room there were a lot of shiny and sharp stuff, what made all of his spine shiver in terror. Yami noticed, so he wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulder to calm him down.

Yugi laid in the bed a little scared of what could happen, or what could the sickness be, but he had to be brave. Yugi still a little nervous took off his shirt so he could be analyzed.

The doctor took some kind of bottle with a transparent liquid inside, he poured the liquid in Yugi's pale stomach, and it seemed cold because once again Yugi's body shook.

Now the doctor took a machine and placed it near the bed in top of Yugi's stomach, he turned it on and looked at the screen with a lot of attention. It pasted a few minutes when the doctor turned around to face the boys.

"Well, as I expected I was right in my theory"

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch this first Mr. Motou, before Yugi does maybe he can get in shock at the situation he is in now"

Yami walked to the doctors side to see the screen, when he looked he could saw something moving, something little.

"What is that doctor?"

The doctor whispered into Yami's ear so Yugi couldn't hear it. _Yugi is pregnant _Those were the words that made Yami's eyes to keep very open, he couldn't believe it neither, it was beautiful but impossible at the same time. Yugi saw the expression in Yami's face, now he was getting even more worried.

"Yami…what is it…?"

"Well love, it seems that, um, how can I tell you in a discreet way? Mmm…ok…I got it, Yugi, we are going to be parents" 

Yugi just stayed in there looking in shock at his husband, this wasn't true, this was just a bad joke, right? It was just impossible, he couldn't believe it.

"Yugi, you ok?"

"I am…fine…"

"Tell me doctor, how long has Yugi been pregnant?"

"Like a week or a little bit more, you should take care of yourself now Yugi, you have a baby inside of you"

"Ok…"

"Will the nausea stop?"

"Maybe, sometimes it will just pop out of nowhere, still you should take care of yourself"

"Ok, arigato doctor"

Yugi cleaned his stomach with a towel and stood up ready to go home, both said goodbye and got ready to return home. In the way back Yami and Yugi talked of how they could tell their friends, how to take care of a baby, what would happen to Yugi in high school now that he was pregnant, they even thought of names for the baby. One thing was for sure, they were going to have a miracle in 35 weeks.

They came back home and for their surprise all of their friends were waiting in the front door, there was Anzu, Joey, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, even Seto was there! (A/N: It seems that Seto had anything else to do)

Both boys came down of the car and waved to their friends. All the gang wanted to know what was wrong, because what could be that bad lo leave the school just like that?

"Hi Atem, hi Yug, so what's up?

"Well, I don't know how to say it, can you do it love?

"Ok…So here it goes…I am…"

Everyone wanted to hear the next word, it just seemed to be a lot of pressure, Anzu who looked kind of mad but still putting attention.

"I am…pregnant…"

Yugi closed his eyes ready to hear the screaming of everyone, but nothing happened, he opened his eyes again and saw all of them very happy except for Anzu (A/N: Bakura and Seto were happy but they don't like to be seen smiling)

"Wow that's great Yug! I'm gonna be uncle"

"Of course you will pup, and someday you may become a mother too"

Joey blushed at Seto's words.

"Seto! There's people in here!"

"I'm glad you are happy too about it, would you like to come inside?"

"Sorry pharaoh but Ryou and me have a date, and we can't be…you know late…"

"I'd love to but my company does not grow alone, are you coming puppy?"

"Sure"

"I'm afraid I can't Yugi, I promised Serenity that I would go meet her at the park"

Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Joey and Honda left except of Anzu who still was standing in there

"I can Yugi, I don't have anything else to do"

"Ok, please come inside"

Yami wasn't very happy about this, he knew Anzu was a bad person and she could hurt Yugi in some way. 

They got inside and sat on the couch turning the TV on, Yami stood up still staring at Anzu with those beautiful crimson eyes with hatred.

"I'm going to the kitchen, do you want something Yugi?

"No thank you love…"

"Well I do, I want a glass of water please"

Yami roared inside his mind, he hated that kind of voice from Anzu, it was so childish. Without a word Yami left Yugi and Anzu alone.

"So tell me Yugi, aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"You know, you will have a baby, but do you even now how to take care of it?"

"Well I…"

Anzu interrupted, she seemed motivated now.

"And you are not a woman; don't you think you are some kind of freak because you are pregnant?"

"Actually…"

Anzu interrupted once more, she was enjoying to bother little Yugi.

"Aren't you worried you may fail of been a mother? And what will you do in school? Do you think you can pay for everything the baby will need?"

At this rate Yugi was starting to get sad, he almost cried at this, Anzu was right what could he possibly do?

"Maybe you are right Anzu…"

"This may sound selfish but, I think is better that when that baby is born I should take care of it with Yami"

"But, it's my baby"

"Is for the best Yugi"

Yugi sobbed, some tears falling from his amethyst eyes. Yami came out of the kitchen with the glass of water, he gave it to Anzu with such hate, but when he saw his Aibou crying he got even angrier.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID TO YUGI!"

"Nothing at all, just the truth"

Anzu drank the water, she gave a smirk of victory and left the house.

Yami sat at his lover's side, trying to comfort him.

"Yugi what did she said to you?"

Yugi was still sobbing and crying that he couldn't speak.

"Did she hurt you?"

"She's right… I can't have a baby… I can't take care of it"

"What do you mean love? Of course you can!"

"No, I just can't"

**IGAVEYOUMYHEARTANDSOULANDYOUJUSTREJECTEDME**

Nekogal: I will leave it like that for now, but don't panic I will update soon. Also I want you to now that if I don't write in a proper way is because I don't really know how, I'm Mexican and I try my best, so please don't be mean with me.

Yami: I had no idea…

Nekogal: was that sarcastic!

Yami: I actually don't know

Yugi: -drops sweat- That's all by now, Nekogal does her best to update as soon as she can but her little sister uses the computer too, and her big sister uses the internet. So, she is lucky when she updates.

Yami: Reviews will be very appreciated

Nekogal: I need minimum five reviews to continue please.

Yugi: until next time! 


	3. Calming down from the warning

Nekogal: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked it by now. Only for you I will continue

Yami: do we have to remember? 

Nekogal: yes…

Yami: ok, Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Nekogal: good boy!

Yugi: third chapter of "Trying to break us apart" enjoy!

**ICAN'TSLEEPIFYOUAREN'TINMYDREAMS**

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Yugi tell me, what did she told you!"

"She said…that I can't take care of a baby, and she is right"

"She is wrong Yugi, Anzu just tries to confuse you. You should be happy that we are going to be parents"

"But, but what will happen if I can't do it right?"

"You will, and I'm sure of it, I have no doubts"

"You think so?"

"I really do"

"Thank you Yami, you always make me happy"

"And so do you"

Yugi stopped crying soon, thanks to the recomforting words of his lover but still he was wondering why would Anzu do something like that.

It was getting dark and both boys were really tired, not to say that tomorrow Yugi had to go to school. What they were going to do? It was pretty simple, Yami called the school and said that Yugi had chicken pox and couldn't go in 3 months. And for relief they believed it, it wasn't a problem because Yugi was going to finish school in two months, everything was just fine.

After Yami hung up he carried his husband bridal style to their room, to have some good sleep, they deserved, it was a pretty hard day they had. Yami laid down his lover carefully covering him with the blankets, and so he did the same. They looked at each other one more time, they gave each other a slight kiss and fell in sleep.

Yugi was now one month pregnant, and still couldn't wait to see the baby. And since what happened before with Anzu she is not anymore their friend and haven't saw her in long time. They weren't really worried about it, they just were very happy.

That morning when the sun raised again both boys were going to have a special day.

The rays of light coming through the window, making little Yugi to wake up, not only that but he had strong nausea and ran into the bathroom. Yami woke up at noticing this, the stood up from the bed and gave a big yawn. 

"Do you have a bad morning sweetie?"

"Do… I have to…answer…!"

"No, if you don't want to" 

Yami knew what was happening again, it wasn't different from other day in the morning, and he just giggled at this. He got dressed (A/N: On his sexy clothes! Yay!)

And went downstairs to make breakfast, a few days ago Yugi started to eat strange food so Yami knew what to prepare to Yugi. From the refrigerator he got some pickles, mustard, butter, ketchup and vanilla ice cream, for himself he just got a slice of pizza from last night.

Soon Yugi came downstairs with his usual clothes still a little sleepy, he gave a yawn and made his way to the kitchen. As he saw the breakfast Yugi gave a smile and gathered all the ingredients to the vanilla ice cream (A/N: Kind of gross) and began to eat.

"Did you sleep well my angel?"

"Of course I did, and so did the baby. I was dreaming with you"

"So I did"

Yugi blushed at his lovers words, he was so sweet all the time.

"So Yami, we are we going today?"

"We are going to the park"

"Ok, It will be fun!"

After finishing the breakfast Yami offered to wash the dishes, meanwhile Yugi went upstairs to make up the bed. As he got in their room, Yugi saw someone sitting in the window, it was a woman. The woman laughed making little Yugi turned his eyes to see Anzu.

"Anzu!"

Anzu was in different clothes, she was wearing blue jeans, black boots and a black shirt with a skull, and by her gaze she seemed to be a little crazy.

"Yes Yugi, it's me, long time no see you…and the baby…"

"What do you want!"

"From you nothing, I just want Yami at mi side that's all"

"He will never be with you! He loves me and we are going to have a baby together!"

"Oh yes I forgot that he really do loves you, I'll take care of it, I can kill you at any moment"

"What?"

Anzu had a gun and pulled it out.

"It will hurt jus a second Yugi, trust me"

"I DON'T TRUST IN YOU ANYMORE!"

Anzu walked closer to Yugi, still holding the gun in her right hand and aiming to Yugi's heart

"Listen you stupid brat, I deserve Yami more than you do, and I will get him no matter what. Consider this as a warning"

Now Anzu aimed her gun at Yugi's head, preparing to shoot at any moment. Yugi who was terrified closed his eyes with tears coming out from them, when something saved him. It was Yami who was coming up to see if Yugi was fine.

"Yugi are you ok?"

Yami entered the room and saw Anzu jumping from the window, and saw too his Aibou crying in a corner on the floor. The pharaoh ran to his lover's side very worried of what happened.

"Yugi what happened?"

Yugi was too scared to answer.

"Yugi tell me please"

"Is Anzu Yami, s-she will try to kill me…no matter what…"

"But why love?"

"She said…that she deserves you…and that she will do anything to reach you…"

Yami looked at his lover and gave him a hug, he was going to protect Yugi even if it cost his own life. And there was nothing that could stop him.

"I will never let her to hurt you; I will protect you and the baby from that monster because I love you both"

"Arigato Yami"

"You will not have to worry about it, trust me"

"Ok"

Trying to forget what just happened, both went to take a walk to the park, it sure was a beautiful day, the sky was blue, the birds were singing, the trees were covered in green and the children were playing. The kids brought Yugi's attention, that was all that he was watching. Soon Yami noticed, he gave a smile because that even before the baby was born Yugi already was thinking of how they played.

"Yugi, I know you want the baby soon, I do too. We just have to wait remember"

"I just can't, it makes me very happy just to think about it. I still can't believe that there is a baby inside of me"

Yami held Yugi's hand tighter, he was happy even though of what happened earlier. There was nothing that could break their love. 

Yami decided they could sit on a bench so they could watch the kids better, while they did Yugi was staring at the kids once again but a little worried.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I was thinking, that, if Anzu killed me, she would killed the baby too Yami"

Yami stared at his lover, understanding each word he was saying.

"Is ok Yugi, don't worry about it"

"I try but, what about if she really can make us apart from each other?"

"Don't worry love"

Yugi laid his head on Yami's chest looking for something to calm him down. Yami touched Yugi's cheek and started to sing his favorite song:

_When I fell in love_

_I give all my life_

_To the one I'm in love with_

_And there's no one _

_That can change my mind_

_Of how feel about you_

_They say that I can't get you some flowers_

_That I can't give you any present_

_They say that I have suffered of other lovers_

_And that my heart is still healing_

_But that is not true, and you know it_

_You know me very well, and when_

_When I fell in love_

_I give all my life_

_To the one I'm in love with_

_And there's no one _

_That can change my mind_

_Of how feel about you_

_I want to see you smile_

_Smile at me forever _

_You will see how much I love you_

_You will soon know it_

_Everyone can understand_

_When I fell in love_

_I give all my life_

_To the one I'm in love with_

_And there's no one _

_That can change my mind_

_Of how feel about you,_

_And there's no one_

_That can change my mind_

_Of how feel about you…_

After finishing the song Yami gave a slight kiss on Yugi's forehead.

"I will always love you, never forget that"

"Thank you koi, I never will"

**WHENYOUTALKTOMEMYHEARTBEATISOUTOFTHELIMITS**

Nekogal: There you go by now, that is all I have. Is 2:23 in the morning, I need some sleep. I hope you liked this. And the song is From Andrea Bocelli I just traduced it from Spanish to English also that I changed part of it (I DO NOT OWN THAT SONG!)

The song is: "Cuando me enamoro" in case you wanted to know

Yami: that's all by now hope you liked it, I'm kind of sleepy too –yawns-

Yugi: review please! –shows puppy eyes of doom-

Yami: all comments are appreciated, it makes Nekogal feels better, right Neko?

Nekogal: -sleeping-

Yami: should we cut her hair?

Yugi: NO! Until next time! 


	4. Dark Shadow

Nekogal: Hey people! I'm back with the fourth chapter of "Trying to break us apart". Also that I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, is just that in all my town was very very windy and the light went out.

Yugi: and as you know Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: enjoy the chapter!

**LIGHTANDDARKNESSRAETHESAMEBUTOPPOSITE**

**Chapter 4**

Second month of pregnancy.

Yugi was laughing so loud and covering his face with the blankets, trying his best to not be in front of the camera.

"Yami stop!"

"Just one more little one, I want to have pictures of you being pregnant"

"Then you shall have a memorable photograph"

Yugi came out of the blankets, took Yami's head and leaned into a deep kiss, Yami with one of his hands took the picture. They smiled at each other and giggled, Yami touched Yugi's stomach so to see if there could be something to feel.

"I don't know if the baby kicks in the second month Yami" 

Not giving up Yami kept his hand in the same spot and waited for something. In just a minute a slight kick could be felt. Yami smiled and looked Yugi in the eyes with a lot of happiness

"Oh Yami, I can't wait to see the baby, I'm too excited"

"Me too angel and I hope the baby looks like you, that would make me very happy"

Yugi blushed at this, he couldn't hold it, is just that it was very cute to come from Yami.

&&&

Now that they were going to have a family, they needed some money, so now Yami had to be at charge of the game, something that Yami didn't like because he was scared that Anzu appeared again to hurt Yugi. But still there wasn't anything else he could do.

**In a dark alley**

It was raining, and the drops of water where falling from Anzu's hair. She seemed to be crying for a while, looking in her mind for a possible solution, even that she cried for hours the pain did not fade away.

"Why? Why don't you love me as much as I do? I tried my best so you could be at my side but…but that stupid Yugi is always in my way. I would do anything so you could love me, anything to take Yugi out of the way, anything to kill Yugi and that horrible baby"

In front of her came a man in a black hood. 

"You would do anything?"

"Anything, but what to do?"

"Is simple, you must give me your heart, like that you will not die nor live. No one will be able to destroy you"

"So, if I give you my heart…Yami will love me?"

"Maybe not, but if you don't have a heart, you will be able to kill Yugi or torture him until dead"

"That's enough for me"

"So will you give me your heart?"

"Yes…I will…"

After she agreed everything turned black and all that could be heard was a loud scream of pain and horror, after that the man in hood ran away with something shining in his hands, leaving a body on the floor and unconscious.

&&&

Yugi was in his room having some sleep while Yami was at the game shop, he was relaxed and in peace not even wondering what was going to happen.

From the floor a shadow began to move through all the room to finally get in the ceiling. The shadow smiled at this, it slowly began to get the blankets off Yugi so he wouldn't get up. Yugi felt some cold and opened his amethyst eyes and saw a huge shadow standing in front of him.

Yugi was paralyzed by the fear, he wanted to scream for Yami but his voice made no sound, he was sweating of terror, that thing could hurt the baby. After he gained some strength Yugi spoke.

"Who…are you…?"

The voice of the shadow echoed in all the room, it sounded to be the voice of a girl, it was very familiar.

"Don't you recognize me little Yugi?"

"Oh no, Anzu is that you?"

"Don't call me like that! I no longer exist, but I 'm not dead, and I shall use this as advantage against you. No one can save you now Yugi"

Yugi stood up from the bed trying to get out of the room, but Anzu entered into Yugi's body, when she did Yugi began to feel a lot of pain in his heart, it was killing him. He began to scream and cry holding his stomach with his hands trying to protect the baby. But still the pain was too much; he fell to the floor and screamed louder than before.

Yami heard Yugi screaming and ran upstairs into his room and found Yugi in the floor screaming, he tried to go to his side but Anzu did not let him, now she was using Yugi's body like a puppet speaking to Yami with the younger's mouth.

"Yugi! Yugi! Please answer me!

Yugi stood up, like nothing wrong was going on, and his beautiful amethyst eyes turned to the color of red blood.

"**There's nothing you can do Yami, I took Yugi's body and it's mine, and in any minute he will die unless you kill me in your lovers body, you could also lose the baby…"**

Yugi looked weird saying that even thought that wasn't him, just a puppet to Anzu. Yami didn't know what to do, if he used mind crush he would lose Yugi and the baby, he couldn't decide what to do it was too many pressure, but then Yami noticed that Yugi was fighting to recover control of his body, his eyes were changing into amethyst again.

"You will…not use me for this…understand…Yami and I love each other…!

"**Shut up twerp! You will die in no time, give up and surrender while you can or just enjoy your last seconds of life!"**

Yugi kept fighting and did not gave up, he wanted to recover his body at any cost. A little tear came from his eye, shaking all his little body of pain and also feeling weak but still Yugi did not stopped.

"**Stop fighting, there's nothing else you can do!"**

"Yes I can…I'm stronger than you…maybe not in strength…but…I'm my heart is stronger than yours…!" When Yugi said his words, with one his hands he was touching his heart firmly and tight.

"**SHUT UP!"**

"You cannot…win…if I believe…in myself…I can beat you at any time…"

"**That's not true! You are weak against me! Everything is over now**

"No…"

"**What…? What's happening now?"**

"GET OUT OF ME NOW!"

And with that sentence the shadow of Anzu came out of Yugi's body and vanished on the air. Yugi fell on the floor again, breathing very fast, Yami ran into his side ashamed of himself for not doing nothing about it. Yugi was very tired for the fight, and to make sure the baby was fine he touched his stomach, in a few seconds Yugi felt some kicks and smiled to his other half.

Yami cleaned the tears from Yugi's eyes with his thumb, stared at him once more with a lot of concern hoping that he was ok.

"Yugi…? Love are you ok?

"I'm fine…and so…is the baby…"

Yami picked his Aibou bridal style and carried him in the bed, and smiled weakly at him, touching his cheek. But to Yami's concern Yugi now was cold and pale, looking up at the pharaoh with a small smile on his face.

"You look so weak, and it's for my fault"

Yugi touched Yami's cheek. "Is not…your fault honey…"

"Yes it is Yugi, I wasn't here to protect you when you needed me, I'm sorry to break my promise"

Yami let out a small tear fall into Yugi's hand. Yugi to comfort his other half, gave a slight kiss on his lips. "You didn't break the promise…thanks to you…I'm still here…I remembered that…I loved you…and you always been there…at my side…"

"But why I can't protect you?"

"You can Yami…don't blame yourself…for something that is not…your fault…just believe in yourself…ok?"

"Ok, I will stay here with you to make sure you are safe"

"What about…the game shop…?"

"Is closed, don't worry about it, now I need you to sleep so I can calm myself"

"Hai"

Yugi closed his eyes to have some sleep and recover his energy, Yami who still was touching his lover's cheek gave a kiss on his forehead. But still a little concerned of what Anzu could make to his lover if she returned back.

While Yami was watching for Yugi the phone rang, he answered and tried to speak low to not wake him up.

"Moshi moshi, Motou residence, Yami speaking"

"Hey Yami is me Joey, how is the little baby doing"

"I'm actually not sure"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Well you see, this happened just a moment ago…"

Yami explained everything to Joey, who couldn't believe it, at the same time he was worried, concerned, scared and surprised.

"Is he ok now?"

"He is resting, and I hope he wakes up soon."

"I will the others about it, if anything is up call me ok?"

"Ok Joey, thanks"

Yami hung up, and stared once more to his angel, hoping that the next everything could turn back to normal and be alright.

**EVERYPUPPETHADAHEART**

Nekogal: how was that? Did you really think I was going to kill Yugi? Of course not, hope you liked this chapter

Yugi: I was going to die? You are mean.

Nekogal: I didn't killed you at the end right?

Yugi: yes but…

Nekogal: then don't worry, you will not die (I think)

Yugi: -gulps- I'm still a little nervous though

Yami: Review please! This motivates Nekogal a lot, but mean comments can hurt

Nekogal: Until next time! 


	5. Surprise and Tragedy

Nekogal: Hey there! I read my last chapters and I noticed some orthographic mistakes, I'm sorry about it. And I will try to not make them. So here I am again.

Yugi: As you remember Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot idea.

Yami: Enjoy chapter five of "Trying to break us apart"

**OPPOSITESCANBEJUSTTHESAME**

**Chapter 5**

The next day after the incident with Anzu, Yami and Yugi went to the hospital to make sure the baby was alright. The one who was more worried was Yami, because both members of his family could be hurt, even though Yugi recovered his strength Yami wasn't quite sure about it.

Like the last time they did, they went to the counter to find the same lady chewing some gum, and for the look in her face she seemed to be frustrated.

"We are here to see Dr. Katsuya please" (A/N: That was his name right? I don't remember)

"Mr. Motou right?"

"Yes"

The woman typed on the computer and in seconds she spoke again.

"Ok, he is waiting for you already in room 472, have a nice day, hope that is better than mine"

Yami and Yugi stared at the woman, she was angry but it wasn't that important. They went upstairs to the fourth floor and opened the door. The doctor was reading a magazine apparently waiting them. He looked up and saw the happy couple and smiled when he noticed that the baby was growing.

"Hi again, as far as I can see the baby is ok"

"That's what we want to know"

"Why what happened?"

"Well, um…"

Yami thought of a good lie, if they tell the truth to the doctor, he wouldn't believe it. Finally after a few seconds an idea popped into Yami's mind.

"…Yugi fell from the stairs and we want to make sure the baby is ok"

The doctor, and Yugi stared at Yami with confusion, I mean "fell from the stairs"? Definitely that was a bad idea, still the doctor believed it.

"Right…ok we will do the same that last time, and also we may know the gender of the baby too"

Both boys followed him to the bed like last time, Yugi laid again and opened his shirt. The doctor dragged the machine near the little one and also took the transparent liquid and poured it in top of Yugi's white stomach.

The machine turned on and showed again the baby but a little bigger than before, Yami looked closer and smiled to his future kid. The doctor watched the screen carefully, after a minute or a little more he spoke.

"The baby is just fine, nothing is wrong with it"

Yami and Yugi smiled in relief to hear this, it was all they needed to know.

"And also, congratulations, you are having a little boy…"

Yugi smiled happily to hear this, a boy, a boy to take care of and love with Yami. Surely that was going to be a good day.

"Really? A boy?"

"…and a girl"

Yami and Yugi spoke at the same time. "TWO!" It was just wonderful, now they were going to have twins, they couldn't believe it. They sure where going to be happy, unless…someone appeared to vanish that happiness.

"Doctor, how you didn't notice before?"

"Well, apparently the girl was behind the boy, like that I couldn't see her"

"Oh…"

"Also that you better be careful, if you get hurt in any way one of the babies can hurt or even die"

"In any way…?" Yugi got scared to hear this, in any way, anything that Anzu made to him could kill one of the kids. That would be awful to him and Yami.

"And…if something happens…what are we gonna do?"

"A surgery I guess"

"Ok... thanks for the help"

"Sure, at any time"

The boys left the room, both a little scared for the warning but happy at the same time for having twins. As they went out of the hospital Yugi was thinking on what to do if Anzu came back, how could he protect his kids? The answer did not came, he sighed in depression and looked Yami in the eyes.

"Yami, I'm scared that Anzu comes back"

"Me too angel, but if she comes back I will make sure she goes rot to hell"

Yugi smiled at Yami's kindness, and laid his head on his lovers shoulder to calm down.

&&&

Soon Yugi was in his third month of pregnancy, and for their relief Anzu did not showed up. They were very happy about it, and to try to forget about it they went to different places like the park, the aquarium, the mall also the zoo.

One day in the afternoon, the happy couple was in the living room reading a story to their future kids, it was the Snow white story (A/N: I do not own that story) of how a normal woman became a princess with her happy ending.

"…and so, they lived happily for ever after. The End"

"That was so nice from you Yami, I have no doubt that the babies will love you so much"

"And so they will love you" Both gave a slight kiss on the lips. "I have to go to the game shop, will you be ok while I'm not here?"

"Hai"

"If something happens, use the mind link. I'll be right back"

Yami left the room, still staring at his lover. When he left the room Yugi yawned and began to feel his eyelids heavy and finally went to sleep.

From the walls a strange shadow appeared, it came down to the rug and watched the form that was sleeping on the couch. The shadow gave a smirk and stood up in front of the little boy, then it sat next to Yugi and started to touch the younger's hair.

Yami in a minute entered into the room. "Hey love I forgot today is Sunday" As he looked to his lover, he saw the shadow of Anzu touching Yugi.

"What are you..!"

"Silence Yami, Yugi is sleeping"

"Get out of here now!"

"Why? Don't be so mean. Also congratulations, you are having twins" Anzu moved his hand way down to Yugi's stomach and touched it softly.

Yami began walking closer to Anzu with his eyes filled with anger and annoyance, this was getting serious. "Get away from Yugi"

"Shh, he is sleeping" When Anzu said this her nails began to touch Yugi's stomach tighter, it seemed to be painful because Yugi groaned and shook all of his body. 

"STOP IT!"

"I will, if you stay with me forever and leave Yugi and your kids alone"

"I will never get away from my family!"

"And I get what I want"

The millenary symbol appeared in Yami's forehead, his eyes turned white and the puzzle began shining like never did. "Oblivion!" A dark ball came from Yami's right hand and flew directly to Anzu.

Anzu appeared a shield to defense herself. "Never fight darkness against darkness dear Yami" Anzu stood up "Shadows attack!" From the floor millions of shadows appeared and began attacking Yami, who was defending himself with the light of the puzzle.

Yugi finally woke up, and saw his lover in danger. "Yami!" Anzu noticed this and created a bubble that surrounded Yugi just like a cage. "Let me go I have to help Yami!"

"Yugi! Yugi!" Yami tried to runto Yugi's sidebut the shadows didn't let him to.

"Now Yami, I will take the most precious think in your life, if you want him back you will have to marry me" Anzu laughed like a maniac and disappeared with Yugi and the shadows; the last thing that could be heard was Yugi screaming for Yami.

Everything was silent, Yami stood in there letting some tears to come out of his crimson eyes, he fell into his knees and cried harder. Yugi was gone and so the babies, the only way to get him back was to give himself to Anzu. He didn't know what to do, all he could do by now was let the feeling of pain go out with the tears.

&&&

All the gang was in the house with Yami, trying to make him feel better, Joey who was by his side holding his shoulders.

"Yami don't worry, I'm sure we'll find a way to return Yugi"

"How…? How Joey? I lost everything, h-he meant the world to me…and also that Anzu took my kids too…I don't know what to do…without Yugi I feel lonely…without hope…with no life or light…"

Joey did not answer, Yami was right, without Yugi everything was sohopeless and maybe there was nothing to do.

To make the silence go, Bakura spoke. "Do you even know where Anzu is? She could be anywhere"

"No, she didn't said anything" Some of Yami's tears stopped, know he was thinking of where Anzu might be. "Any idea?"

Ryou thought for a moment, he gave a smile and spoke. "She is darkness, and the darkness belongs to the Shadow Realm and…"

Yami reacted at this, Yugi has never been in the Shadow Realm "The Shadow Realm! Yugi can't be there! He is light, I-I don't know if he will make it in there!

Bakura understood, Yugi was too weak to be in there. "He may not make it, also that he is pregnant, is probably that dies with the babies"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

Everyone stared at Bakura, he was just making things worst that they already were. "Sorry about that" Yami did not listened to Bakura, he was listening to his thoughts trying to found a way to solve everything.

"Guys, I think I need time alone ok?"

Everyone nodded and left in silence. As they left Yami tried to use the mind link, hoping that his light could listen. He kept trying and finally he could make it.

"_/Yugi? Love can you hear me/"_

"_/Yami? Yami I'm…feeling weak…/"_

"_/Where are you/"_

"_/In the Shadow Realm…I-I don't know if the babies will make it…/"_

"_/I will go for you as fast as I can/"  
_

"_/Are you...gonna give yourself to Anzu? Yami don't do it/"_

"_/That's all I can do, don't worry about me. The most important thing is that you and the babies are safe/"_

"_/But…Yami.../"_

When Yami was going to answer, nothing could be heard now, the mind link broke. Now all that he had to do was to go to the Shadow Realm and make sure that his husband was ok.

**OURHEARTSARETHESAME**

Nekogal: I will leave it like that, try to figure out what will Yami do now

Yugi: If you wanna know, then review please

Yami: Also if you have a question Nekogal will try to answer it

Nekogal: Review please and until next time!


	6. Into The Shadow Realm

Nekogal: Here I am with the sixth chapter of "Trying to break us apart"

Yami: Finally, why do you have to be so lazy?

Nekogal: I'm not! Is just that I have other things to do

Yami: like what?

Nekogal: stuff, you know…like… -runs away-

Yami: as I thought

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the idea, enjoy!

**MYHEARTISNOTCOMPLETEIFYOUAREN'TWITHME**

**Chapter 6**

The Shadow Realm wasn't just darkness, it was a huge town, no one was on the streets, it was raining and the sun never appeared. If something was outside, it was a shadow but not a person. Thunders were always heard and the full moon had no light.

On the deepest place of that town was a huge castle, from outside could be seen many rooms, it was dark and had clouds surrounding it. 

The gates of the castle were open, and a million of shadows were entering in there, to see the queen of The Shadow Realm, queen Anzu. The inside of the castle was like a dungeon, the light came from millions of torches and chains were everywhere.

In a big platform with a throne was Anzu, wearing a black dress and a spiky dark crown. She was waiting that all the shadows came, and when they did she stood up and spoke. "Listen, we have a prisoner, and its special, he is…"the lover of the pharaoh" also that he holds two babies with him. I need you to guard him, and if the pharaoh comes I want you to bring him to me. Ok?"

All the shadows nodded and ran in different directions, Anzu just sat down and smiled "can this day be any better?"

&&&

In a lonely room was a huge cage with a form in it, it was Yugi, sitting on the floor and holding his legs in fear. He had been crying for long time, trying to sing to his babies but the tears did not let him.

_When you look me…in the eyes…_

_And tell m-me that you…love me…_

_Every…thing i-is all right…_

_When… I hold you…in my arms…_

_I k-know it is…forever…_

_I just gotta…let you to know…_

_I never…w-wanna let you go_

_Is when…you l-look me in the eyes_

_And…tell m-me that you love…me_

_Everything…is all right…_

(A/N: I do not own the song "When you look me in the eyes" from Jonas Brothers, it belongs to them)

Yugi stopped singing and cried hard, he was scared, he felt weak at every second, maybe he was going to die.

From a sudden four shadows entered the room and guarded the cage, giving even more fear to little Yugi. He touched his stomach, for his relief he could feet some kicks, but maybe they wouldn't last long.

&&&

Yami was still in the living room, he was holding the puzzle with both of his hands. He closed his eyes and said "Take me to the Shadow Realm, near the person I love, the one I take care of" A yellow light came from the puzzle and Yami disappeared from the living room.

In a blink he found himself in front of a huge castle, he looked the entire place that surrounded him, to see a town with no light. He stared at the castle and made his way to save Yugi.

He entered the castle, it actually seemed to be a huge dungeon, torches everywhere and so, there were shadows. The shadows looked at Yami and ran straight to him, the pharaoh had nothing to use as a shield and then he remembered: "_Never fight darkness against darkness"_

The puzzle shined and a sword of light appeared in Yami's right hand, he smiled and fought all of the shadows. After he defeated all of the shadows, he took a look at his new sword, it was yet beautiful, it was light just like…like… "Yugi! I have to save him now" In a sudden the sword's light was turning down, "what's going on?"

&&&

"WHAT?" Anzu stood up from the throne and black flames surrounded her "I want you to come with Yami, also bring Yugi's cage" Anzu calmed down and sat again "This will be a surprise for both"

The shadows went to Yugi's room, other shadows went to the entrance of the castle to chase Yami.

"I will make sure Yami never forgets this"

&&&

Yami was surrounded maybe by a million of shadows, and his sword did not have a lot of light, he tried to fight but he lost and the shadows took him to see the queen. They passed through many doors and hallways and finally in front of them was a big wooden door, it was opened and at the end of the room was Anzu sitting happily, when she noticed Yami's presence she stood up.

"Yami dear, so you finally made it" Anzu flew down of the platform and stood in front of Yami, who couldn't move for the shadows. "I thought you got lost, was it easy to find my castle?"

"SHUT UP!" Yami tried to be free and kill Anzu, but the shadows hold him even tighter when he screamed.

"Calm down, I believe you came to "save little Yugi", and you made right, but he may be dead by the moment"

Yami's heart almost broke apart to hear this, some tears came out of his crimson eyes. But maybe it was a lie, Anzu loved to make people suffer like that.

"Don't cry, he's alive by now" Anzu snapped her fingers and four shadows came with Yugi inside a cage, he was holding his stomach, he was hiding his face, but of what could be seen he was pale.

"Yugi! YUGI!" Yami struggled again to go to his lover's side, but still he didn't succeeded. 

"Silence Yami, you can't be like that in presence of the queen"

"Queen? Why are you the queen?"

"Because, I'm different. Look at the shadows" Anzu pointed at the shadows and Yami stared at them. "What do you see?" 

"They…are all the same, and unlike you they don't look like humans"

"That's right, because all that people lost their hearts or just died, but I gave my heart, and I'm not dead. That makes me special, that's why I'm their queen, I have total power on them and the shadow realm. And soon…Yugi will join my shadow army. Right Yugi?" 

Amazingly Yugi looked up, his eyes were almost white. He seemed to be dead, but with his hands were still on his stomach.

"Yugi still is alive and so are the babies, you most come with me and he will return to normal, deal?"

Yugi was staring at Yami with sadness in his eyes, and for their surprise he spoke. "Yami…? Is that you?" Some tears fell from his white and gostly eyes.

"Yugi! It's me, Yami. Remember?"

"Yami…"

Anzu was turning angry, she had to do something. "Why should you remember him Yugi? He didn't came to save you, he doesn't love you anymore, he hates you including the babies"

"That's not true Yugi! I love you with all my heart, and the babies are miracle to me! Don't listen to her"

Yugi just kept in silence, thinking, and in the end he said nothing.

"Now Yami, is it a deal?"

Yami took a deep breathe and before he could say something, Yugi opened his mouth and spoke again.

"It's true…you are right"

Anzu and Yami didn't know who Yugi meant, and kept waiting for an answer. And no matter what happened Yami still had hope that Yugi would return to his side and stay together forever.

"Yami loves me…and you can't change that Anzu" Yugi smiled and his eyes returned to be amethyst, his voice was sweet again, but he still was weak. "And I believe in him"

From Yugi's body a blinding light appeared, the shadows vanished with the cage, Anzu couldn't take it, she was covering her eyes trying to not lose strength. Yami's sword of light appeared again. When he was about to fight with Anzu she vanished in the air with one last phrase that echoed all the room. "_This is not over!"_

The light was over, when Yami could look again he saw little Yugi on the floor. He throw the sword on the floor and ran by his side as fast as he could and picked him up, shaking his body to see if he was still alive.

"Yugi! Yugi open your eyes please!"

Nothing happened, Yugi kept still without moving his body. Now Yami was losing hope, he began crying. With nothing else to do, Yami spoke to the puzzle again. "Take me home, the place were I belong"

Once again both vanished from that horrible place and reappeared in their living room. Yami stared at his lover's body, still crying in depression, he laid him on the couch and fell in his knees to cry on Yugi's shoulder.

"Yugi I beg you…open your eyes, I don't want to lose and my and children. Please open your eyes!" Yami laid his hand on Yugi's heart, to try to feel something, anything. The saddest thing was that Yami didn't felt his angel's heartbeat.

Yami stayed in shock, trying to believe that he wasn't dead, that Yugi was going to open his eyes soon, that everything would be fine.

"YUGI NO! Please don't go! Please, I love you, with all my heart, please don't leave me! I don't know what could I do if you weren't here, you are mi life, my light, my hope my world…please…"

Yami finally accepted it and cried harder than before, ashamed that it was too late. But one of his tears fell to Yugi's heart still falling towards the puzzle, making it shine. Yami touched Yugi's hair once more and cried in his lover's shoulder.

"I will always love you Yugi…"

"…me too Yami… I love you…"

Yami looked up to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and for his surprise Yugi had his amethyst eyes opened and gazing to the pharaoh with a beautiful cheerful smile on his face.

"Yugi?"

**LOVECANBEMOREPOWERFULTHANDEATH**

Nekogal: I will leave it in suspense, I swear that I almost cried when I was writing this. Hope you loved it too

Yugi: -crying- that was…beautiful!

Nekogal: are you crying?

Yugi: no –sobs- there's something in my eye

Yami: come one, don't cry Aibou –hugs Yugi- I'm here with you

Yugi: thanks Yami –gives kiss-

Nekogal: Review please if you want to see next chapter. See you later!


	7. My light to darkness

Nekogal: I'm here with the next chapter of "Trying to break us apart!" You gotta admit I'm so nice to update daily, not like other authors that take like a week or even a month with one chapter.

Yugi: be grateful of that!

Yami: I am, especially when little Neko writes naughty thinks about us

Nekogal: Yeah…say what you want. As you know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**THEONLYWORDTHATCANCONVEYMYFEELINGSDOESN'TEXIST**

**Last time on "Trying to break us apart":**

"I will always love you Yugi…"

"…me too Yami… I love you…"

Yami looked up to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and for his surprise Yugi had his amethyst eyes opened and gazing to the pharaoh with a beautiful cheerful smile on his face.

"Yugi?"

**Continue**

"Yugi is that you?"

Yugi just kept looking at the pharaoh, he didn't answer but gave the same smile that before. His eyes were almost open, like he was waking up from sleeping, he seemed to be weak.

"Yugi love, please, can you talk?"

"…almost…"

Yami sighed in relief that his angel was alive, but how it happened? He was dead a minute ago, was it a miracle or the magic from the puzzle? It still didn't matter, he was happy to know Yugi was ok. Now everything that was left to know was if the babies were still alive.

Yami laid his ear and both hands on Yugi's stomach to make sure they were alive, in seconds Yami felt little kicks on his hands, they were ok and in happiness he gave some butterfly kisses to Yugi's stomach. The tears he had in his crimson eyes were of happiness; and trying to show it he caressed the other's hair.

"You have no idea how happy I am to know you are safe. For a moment I thought I'd loose my family"

Yugi gave a weak kiss on Yami's lips "…Is ok…thanks to you…we are s-still here…"

"Why? How did it happen? What about the sword I had? Why did you shined? How did you come back to life?"

"Maybe…there's someone…that can answer that…"

"You mean Ryou and Bakura?"

Yugi nodded, touched his stomach with his hands and closed his eyes to sleep. Yami stood up and went to the phone in the kitchen, he dialed the number of Ryou's house and waited.

"Hello?"

"Oh damn, Bakura is that you?"

"The only one"

Yami sighed. "Is Ryou there?"

"Why would you want to know?"

On the other side of the phone Yami heard Ryou who was saying to Bakura: _Bakura give it to me now! They might need our help._

Yami kept waiting and finally Ryou answered.

"Sorry about that Yami, what is it?"

"I need help, something happened and I think you might know anything. Please come here and if you can make Bakura come"

"Bakura? Well, what happened?"

"I'll tell you when you arrive"

"Ok, we will be there in a minute"

From nowhere Bakura spoke. _**"We? I don't want to go!" **__"But Yami says he needs our help" __**"The mighty pharaoh needs our help? How depressing"**__ "Shut up and bring the keys of the car!" _

"Um s-sorry about that Yami, wait for us in there"

"Ok, thanks Ryou"

Yami hung up, closed his eyes hoping that they might help in any way. He looked again at Yugi who was sleeping peacefully with any worry at all, his breathing was normal and calm. The pharaoh came closer to his lover and watched him and his future kids.

Both boys were sitting on the couch watching TV holding their hands, Yami with his arm around the other's shoulder and Yugi with his head laying on the other's left shoulder. Someone knocked the door and Yami turned the TV off and stood up to open it, in front of him was Ryou happy and Bakura a little mad.

The couple with white hair entered to the house and sat on the couch to hear the story.

"Tell us Yami, what happened?"

"Well…just a moment ago Anzu…"

Yami told the entire story as he remembered, when he finished Ryou was confused, Bakura was listening with his eyes closed and thinking for a possible answer.

"So you have any idea?"

Ryou kept in silence, and Bakura spoke. "You say, you had a sword of light, it went down when Yugi was weak, and it went up when Yugi was shining?"

"Yes, does that mean Yugi is the sword?"

"No, the light of the sword is Yugi's hope or energy, it makes sense if you think of it. Also you want to know why Yugi shined" Yami nodded "Then ask to him"

Yami looked at Yugi with question in his eyes. "Yugi, do you remember why that happened?"

Yugi stayed in silence, trying to remember "I remember that, I was feeling so weak, and then you said that you loved me. And then…my heartbeat became strong, and finally it happened"

Yami was still full of questions, but still he had an important one. "Yugi, how did lived again? Your heart made no sound, and you didn't breathe and later you opened your eyes. How did it happen?"

Yugi closed his eyes and said nothing, he had no explanation to it. Then Ryou talked. "You said you were crying on top of Yugi, I think it happened the "Heartbeat Effect" In this occasion your tears of concern fell to Yugi's heart, and then to the puzzle making the magic to flow and revived Yugi"

Yami and Yugi were amazed to hear something like that, and just kept in silence. To finish the talk Bakura said something else. "Remember, Anzu is the queen of the Shadow Realm, and the best weapon against darkness is the light, that is you Yugi. The pharaoh is dark, and you are his opposite so that makes you light"

Bakura and Ryou stood up, said good bye and left the house. Yami and Yugi looked at each other like it was the first time they met and got closer to the other.

"So you are my light"

Yugi blushed "Apparently"

"Then let me enjoy the warmth of it" Yami pushed Yugi softly so he could be on top and began kissing passionately Yugi's neck, licking and biting at the same time making little Yugi moan in pleasure.

From far way the bell of the door's Game shop sound, someone had to take care of the client.

But still Yami didn't stop and kept kissing the others neck passionately. "Yami…Yami, oh Yami! The game shop koi… o-oh Yami…the game shop…!" Yami disappointed stopped and stood up from the couch still looking at his lover.

"I will go take care of shop Yugi"

"Hai, I will stay here" Yugi stood up from his position and sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

**Sixth month of pregnancy**

Yami and Yugi were happy by now that Anzu did not appeared, and the couple forgot what happened three months ago. Both boys were on the living room talking, Yugi with his head laying on Yami's shoulder smiling to himself; soon the clock turned at noon and Yami had to take care of the shop, he kissed the other's forehead and left.

Yugi felt some kicks inside of him and smiled at it, he was very happy that the babies were growing well. But now all he had to do was lay down on the couch and close his amethyst eyes.

After some minutes Yugi was getting sleepy, he yawned and finally slept. Suddenly from behind the couch a shadow appeared and went down to the floor, he took a look to little Yugi and spoke.

"_Hey little Yugi" _its voice was calm and had a low echo.

Yugi was very sleepy that he didn't notice who was talking to him and just answered to the voice. "Hey…"

"_Is true that you are light, something wonderful indeed, but have you realized that Yami is darkness?"_

"Yes, but that doesn't matter to me because, he loves me and I love him"

"_That may be true, but you are totally different. You can't be tog__ether, like yes and no, white and black, left and right, fire and water, and ying and yang. Is just that you can't be together"_

"You think so? But how…? Yugi opened a little more his eyes, he looked for the voice and found nothing and just kept listening.

"_Just think of it, light and darkness are completely different, they can't be together, they will always be __enemies"_

"You are right…what should I do?"

"_Become darkness, and like that you and the pharaoh will be the same"_

"How can I do that?"

"_Come with me, and you will become darkness"_

Yugi stood up and walked near the little shadow. From the shop Yami came and saw his lover walking towards a black portal, he reacted and ran to the same direction trying to get him but failed. Everything turned black, he fell on the floor and when he stood up he found himself on a huge cave.

Yugi wasn't there anymore and maybe he wasn't that far away. Yami began to walk, and took one of the torches that were on the walls. He tried to use the mind link, but it was closed, he sighed and kept looking for him.

Yami kept walking, the way was too dark. There were little cliffs, huge rocks and some shadows wandering in there, without hurting the pharaoh, actually they were leading him somewhere.

The shadows were taking Yami by many paths, left, then right, right again and left, there were so many ways. Finally Yami arrived to a giant stone door, the shadows passed through it and left the pharaoh alone, he tried to open it but it was way too heavy. Suddenly some golden letters appeared on the door that said:

_Endless darkness is through this door, if you are weak you better don't come. But remember that if you are looking for your biggest treasure, you shall__ not loose your hope. To get victory use your strongest weapon, your heart is important and you should save it, but also it is your lover's light._

_If you want to open this way, promise you won't regret that path you had take._

Yami took a deep breathe and said: "I promise to not regret the path I had taken" The door opened slowly with a blinding light coming from it. He entered and found himself in front of a frozen lake, further of the lake was a little island made of rock, in the little island was Anzu sitting on a wooden white sit with a black rose in her hands, next to her was Yugi sleeping on a bed of black roses, and at the right of the little one was a black sword.

Yami just kept still watching the scene, with his crimson eyes full of anger, rage and hate to Anzu, his sword of light appeared on his right hand but with its light low.

Anzu laughed like a maniac and said with happiness in her voice. "Pharaoh, I missed you so much. I thought you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Yugi for a moment"

"Let him go now!"

"But I didn't get him here, he came on his own because, you know he wanted to be like you. He wanted to be darkness and of course it was a pleasure to me to make his wish come true"

"Why? Did you told him something?"

"That's not important by now, all I want to do is grant his wish, and to do that we must take rid of anything pure that it's inside Yugi's body." Anzu let the black flower to fell on top of Yugi's body and then she laughed.

**THELIGHTCOMESDEEPFROMTHEDARKNESS**

Nekogal: That's all by now, hope you liked it. And I made as long as I could, sorry if it wasn't enough, is just that my sister has been using the computer a lot and I can barely write.

Yugi: you already know, if you want to read next chapter review!

Yami: Nekogal will try to answer any question you have

Nekogal: Until next time!


	8. Darkness to fade away

Nekogal: Hey I'm back, you may be wondering what will happen next, but don't worry here is the next chapter

Yugi: I hope everything will be alright

Yami: me too, but I know little Neko will make everything to be alright, right?

Nekogal: ¬¬ you will see soon. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot idea in my head. Enjoy!

**MYLIGHTISYOURDARKNESS**

Anzu just kept in there with a smile on her face, looking at Yami. "So tell me Yami, where do you want to spend the honeymoon? We could even do it in your house if you wish of course"

Yami got even angrier to hear this, he would never leave Yugi, he would never change him for someone. "I will always love Yugi! And any magic of yours can change that, not even in a million of years…"

"Come on, we both know everything is over to Yugi and your babies too, just surrender and the three of them will be ok; you and me will be together and happy. Everyone wins, well actually… I'm the only that does, but hey you never know how true love comes to your life"

"I already met my true love, we are married and going to have a happy family in three months; and that is not you" As Yami was talking he was holding his sword tighter waiting for the perfect time to attack Anzu.

Anzu got mad at Yami's reaction, and looked at Yugi with the black roses, when she saw him she smiled again. "Yugi wake up and take your sword" Yugi opened his eyes, they weren't amethyst, they were dark. He took the black sword slowly, having trouble to stand up because of the babies, when he did he stood next to Anzu.

Anzu stood up from the wooden white chair and looked at Yugi "Good boy, now the pharaoh just told me something, something about you, I think you should know it"

Yami was getting concerned of what kind of lie Anzu could say to Yugi and tried to stop it.

"Yugi don't listen to her! All she says it's a lie! Listen to me and not to her please Yugi!"

Anzu laughed even harder at Yami's useless scream. "Love, it's no use. Listen Yugi, the pharaoh said it's no use to try to take care of an useless being like you including your dear babies. So I say you should obey his order, now I want you to kill yourself and the babies... with the sword of darkness you are holding in your hands. Now become darkness itself!"

Yugi moved the sword up, pointing to his heart ready to pierce it away. The babies inside of him were kicking desperately trying to make their mother to wake up, but it was useless. Anzu was laughing like she never had, victory was on her hands.

Yami began to cry of what he was watching, he had to stop it now before it was too late. "YUGI STOP!" Amazingly Yugi stopped, the sword was one centimeter away of his heart, it was a relief to Yami to see this.

Anzu looked surprised at what just happened and she was getting madder than before. "It seems little Yugi is still loyal to you, a surprise to me I have to say. But now let's see how loyal he is to you. Yugi, shadows attack!"

A million of shadows appeared from the ceiling ready to attack, and so was Yugi. All of them came from behind and in front of Yami, he began to fight all of the shadows, on a sudden one of them hold him from behind and a bunch of shadows were heading towards him; Yami jump up and destroyed the shadow that was holding him and defeated the others. Yugi was not far away, he couldn't run, the babies were too big for him but still he was trying to fight with Yami.

Then amazingly the shadows gathered together and became a giant shadow and tried to crush Yami, he avoided it and to destroy it he had to make it fall, he began to destroy it from the bottom until it fell and destroyed all of the shadows. The shadows separated again, and to continue Yami destroyed each one of them. Finally he made it, and there wasn't any of them but now he was tired, and then he heard someone running towards him, Yami turned around and saw Yugi who attacked him and Yami defended himself with the sword being face to face.

"Yugi listen, I don't want to hurt you"

Yugi said nothing, he just kept trying to attack Yami, then the pharaoh in the softest way to not hurt his lover pushed him down on the ice, Yugi was weak, he didn't had a lot of energy and carry two babies was too much. He stood up having trouble, when he did he looked at Yami again with anger.

Anzu spoke again to her puppet. "Yugi listen to me, I want you to take Yami's heart with your sword"

Yami was confused, why would Anzu want to take Yami's heart if she wanted to be with him? It sure had nonsense. "Anzu, if you want me then why would you pierce my heart away?"

Anzu smiled and answered. "First of all I won't pierce it, Yugi will. Second, that sword can set free the heart of anyone and send it to darkness, but I won't let that happen to your beautiful heart my pharaoh, I will use my power to make it just like mine so we can be together. And also in case you wanted to know, I will make Yugi to pierce his own heart, like that it will go to darkness, is there were it belongs"

"Why do you think darkness has all your answers? Why do you trust in darkness so much?"

Anzu began walking to the frozen lake, getting closer to Yugi and Yami; as she was close enough to both boys, Yugi used his body as a shield to Anzu. "Because dear Yami, darkness can control everyone's heart, including yours, the light is weak, don't you see? Right now I'm controlling Yugi's heart because he can't defend himself. The darkness is always in every heart, and in one time or another it will consume it completely. Thanks to the darkness I have these powers, thanks to the darkness I'm immortal, and thanks to the darkness you will love me! Now Yugi, get Yami's heart!"

Yami waited for Yugi's attack but nothing happened, Yugi kept still, just standing in there, with his hands shaking of something. "Yugi you idiot! Get Yami's heart!"

Once again Yugi was ready to attack but then Yami fell to his knees and dropped his sword of light. "Do it Yugi, I don't want to hurt you or my children. But if that is the path you are taking, then I won't stop you"

Yugi was ready and when he was going to attack his eyes turned to amethyst, his hands doing their best to stop the sword. "Y-You won't…use me for this…y-you witch!" Yugi filled with anger turned the sword back towards Anzu, but she defended herself and pushed Yugi far away from her, little Yugi fell to the floor, getting hurt in his leg and trying to get up but it was hard because of the babies. This was Anzu's chance, she shoot a dark ball to the ice down Yugi was standing and melted making him to fall on the cold water, when she did it Yami inserted his light sword on Anzu's heart. She screamed in pain and disappeared in the air.

Yami hurried and ran were Yugi just fell, he dived and began swimming; the water was freezing because of the ice and he better find Yugi. Falling on the depths of the water was Yugi, the pharaoh swam faster, he got him and went to his way back to the surface. First Yami put Yugi out of the water on top of the ice, and then he came out of the water and sat next to his lover, who was still breathing but his skin was cold.

The pharaoh kissed Yugi's mouth to help him breathe, he did it again to give a little of warmth to his lover. A few minutes past and Yugi opened his eyes, he was shaking of the cold in all his body, the first thing he did was to hold tightly his stomach to protect his babies. Yami was cold too but he didn't mind, he just wanted to give to his family some warmth and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Y-Yami…I feel s-so cold…"

"Is ok…we will go home soon"

Yami picked Yugi up and spoke to the puzzle "Home is the place we live, take us there now please" Again, the puzzle took the boys to their home, they appeared in their living room. The sun was going down and still the couple was freezing.

Yami laid his lover on the couch and covered him with some blankets and a pillow. He turned on the fireplace to fill the room with the warmth of the fire, and went to the kitchen.

"Yugi I will make some hot chocolate for us, and I will get some towels. You try to get warm ok?"

"Y-Yes"

* * *

The couple was on the couch drinking the delicious chocolate, both weren't feeling cold anymore and smiles were on their faces, Yugi's leg was fine now and nothing was wrong with him. The babies were kicking a little harder and that was good, that was sign they were still alive; at that moment both were cuddling with each other, and talking of what happened before.

"Thanks for saving me Yami, I thought I would fall into darkness."

"You know I would do anything for you. But love tell me, why did you go with Anzu?"

"Because…she make me see we were different, you are darkness and I'm light, but I actually don't care if we are different, because light and darkness cannot exist without the other"

Yami smiled. "Really, in what way?"

"Well, without the light, darkness cannot appear; and without the darkness the light can't shine to anything. They depend one to each other, like we do"

"That's true sweetie" Yami gave a kiss to Yugi's forehead "You have a strong light in your heart Yugi"

Yugi giggled "Yeah but, it can't shine by his own. I got free of Anzu's control thanks to you…"

"How?"

"I saw you there, waiting for me to take your heart, those words you said to me, made me change and I came back"

"It's just that I can't support watching you suffer, and I had to make something; also I have no doubt the babies were worried for you too" Yami's hands touched Yugi's stomach feeling again some kicks.

"Yami…do you think Anzu will come back?"

"Something tells me she might not come back in long time" Yami wrapped his arm on Yugi's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that" Yugi yawned and laid his head in Yami's shoulder to get some sleep.

**LIGHTANDDARKNESSRAETERNALJUSTASOURLOVEIS**

Nekogal: That's all by now my friends

Yugi: hope you like it!

Yami: also if you have any kind of question Nekogal will answer it

Nekogal: also, dear emergencedesmaitres, I'm sorry I didn't answer your doubt about last time. Actually men can't get pregnant, but this is a fic and nothing has sense at all, this is just and idea that popped in my head. Until next time!


	9. The nightmare

Nekogal: back with the next episode, yay! Comenasai if it took a little long the updating, seriously I'm sorry.

Yugi: Also you will be glad to know something, you won't have to wait anymore for the birth, or you will have to?

Yami: About time, I was wondering if you would continue. And be ashamed of doing it late.

Nekogal: shut up, no one wanted to hear your opinion

Yugi: I did

Nekogal: ok…I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, but I still wish to. Enjoy the chapter!

**ASMYLOVEFORYOUISINFINITYOURHATETOWARDSMEISBIG**

**Chapter nine**

**Ninth month of pregnancy**

It was the ninth month of pregnancy of little Yugi and the babies were very big, also heavy because Yugi could barely walk without help, and they could be born at any time. By now Yami and Yugi were outside of Joey's house, they've been invited to a dinner with him and Seto three hours ago. "Joey thank you so much for the dinner, it was very delicious…oh, and sorry about you know…throwing up in your sink… it was an accident"

"Is ok Yug, is your last month anyway. I can't wait to see the little ones. See you later!"

Joey closed the door leaving the happy couple alone, they looked at each other with a smile and hold their hands. Yami took out the keys of the car (A/N: A silver Ferrari, oh yeah!) and opened the doors, he helped his lover to sit and to put on the safety belt, after Yugi was fine he sat on the drivers sit, put on the belt, closed the door and turn the car on.

"Tell me Aibou, have you already thought of any good name for the kids?. Because it might take time to think of them"

Yugi chuckled "Well actually, I wanted to think of that with you, is our children and we have to pick the names together don't you think?"

Yami gave a smile to Yugi on the front mirror "You are right, we might think of it when we arrive home, or just here in our way back"

All the way back they were thinking of possible names, for the girl some really weird names came out like: Pancrasia, Filomen, Yenchi and others, for the boy they came out with: Atem but Yami said it wasn't necessary at all, Fred Bob, Jackson and others, the couple at the end were laughing of the silly ideas. Finally they arrived home and any of the names they said before was a good idea.

Yami helped Yugi come out and opened to him the front door of the house, holding him at the same time to not let him to fall. Yugi groaned as he was walking and sat slowly on the couch, holding his stomach and breathing slowly. "Yami, my legs are killing me. Can we go to sleep please?"

Yami smiled to Yugi and helped him to stand up "Sure sweetie, anything for my beautiful angel" Both began walking the stairs up slowly so Yugi had no problem, they arrived to their room and walked towards the bed, and Yami helped Yugi to sit down.

Yugi laid his head on the pillow smiling at Yami, who went to the closet to get his lovers pajama. "Yugi do you need help getting changed? Because I can if you wish to" Yugi laughed "No, is ok love and I know you really do want to see me changing but don't worry about it"

"Ok then" Yami left to give his lover some privacy, he closed the door and walked to the left hallway going towards a new door, he opened it and smiled. Just a weeks ago the couple wanted a room for their kids, and that was it. It was a big room, with a big cradle with enough place for two babies, the room was filled with toys, there was a lamp near the walls that were blue with white stripes and the ceiling and the rug on the floor were dark blue, and there also was a rocking wooden chair next to the cradle. Yami sat on the rocking chair with the view of an open window, showing the moon and the stars, he smiled at seeing the cradle, he was very exited and happy of having a family soon.

"I can't wait to have my family, I just can't" Yami looked down to the floor to find a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl plushy, he smiled and picked them up collocating them inside the cradle and imagining two babies playing with them. Yami stopped day dreaming and looked at his watch, it was almost midnight and he had to return with Yugi, he stood up and made his way to their room.

As he entered he found a sleeping Yugi, his eyes closed, his breathing calmed and his hands on his stomach; Yami got closer and covered the others body with some blankets giving a kiss on his forehead and the stomach. Yami changed his clothes and without waking up Yugi he laid on the bed covering himself with the blankets too, yawning and finally he slept.

* * *

It was two in the morning, and one of them wasn't sleeping very well, on the right side of the bed was Yugi groaning and moving for a reason, his dream was not what he expected to be.

_**Yugi's dream**_

_Yugi was in some kind of graveyard__ still pregnant, there was a lot of haze and he barely could see or walk. Something made Yugi stumble, it was a tomb, he stood up and tried to read from who it was. It didn't had a single flower, he made the dust to go away and read:_

_Yugi Motou_

_1989-2008_

_A nineteen year old boy, with two babies unborn_

_Yugi, let your spirit to reach the endless heaven, loved by a lot of people and his dear husband Yami. _

"_I know you are not here, but my heart can still feel you with me"_

_Yugi turned back and began crying, no one was there on the tomb to cry, not his friends, not his family or Yami. He covered his eyes with his right hand crying in silence but then a noise made him to look back. Coming towards him was Yami with a bunch of roses and unfortunately by his side was Anzu holding his arm, Yami seemed to be crying for hours and Anzu was very very happy about it._

_Yami stood in front of the tomb like Yugi wasn't in there, like a ghost, he put the flowers on the tomb and cried harder, Anzu seemed to be annoyed by it, she just held Yami's arm tighter._

"_Come on Yami-kun, Yugi is gone and so is your family, but now you have me and I'm glad you came with me when all of this happened"_

"_It's just, that I still can't take it, how did he died in the first place?"_

"_Well I had to kill him because, he was trying to murder you because um…er…because he was drunk"_

"_I never thought Yugi could be like that"_

"_Anyway just forget of him, everything will be alright now and I will make sure that you forget everything you lived with him so you can't suffer anymore"_

"_Thanks Anzu, now lets go home. I have to get rid of all the things of Yugi and the babies room"_

"_I suggest we could burn it"_

_Yami wiped his tears away and tried to smile. "Hai…"_

_Both left, leaving Yugi alone jus standing in there, with nothing but sadness in his heart. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Yami lost everything and he tried to make the pain disappear with Anzu, how awful._

_Yugi cried harder, it was too much pain. In a sudden all of the haze gathered together and turned to be Anzu's face laughing to Yugi._

"_**You liked it Yugi? It's something I learned one month ago"**_

_Yugi looked up at Anzu with his eyes filled of tears "You did this? But you are supposed to be dead, Yami killed you!"_

"_**He killed my body but not my spirit you twerp. And now I will attack you in the place Yami can't defend you, in your dreams"**_

"_Why? What would you win by doing this?"_

"_**That's the good thing, I will torture until you leave Yami, like that you will be alone and I will be happy with him"**_

"_But you are a spirit, you can't be with him"_

"_**I can, if**__** I get a heart I will be able to have a body again, and that heart will be yours, clever don't you think?"**_

"_STOP IT PLEASE!"_

"_**Please? I don't think so, I will get your heart in the appropriate time. When I want that is, but you can calm down by now, it will be later"**_

_Anzu laughed and vanished, the haze was away now. Yugi stood up still with some tears in his eyes__, he needed to wake up now, he looked around trying to found a way out or anything. Suddenly the earth began to open, Yugi ran away to a safe place and then from the depths of the earth a huge Chimera appeared. It had the head of the lion, the tail of a snake and the body of a goat, it shoot fire from his mouth trying to hurt Yugi. Yugi jumped away tired by the babies inside of him._

_The Chimera walked to Yugi trying to reach him, Yugi running desperately with all of his strength, something difficult for the babies, he was going too slow and the beast was getting closer. Too bad for Yugi that he ended round up on a tree, the monster was ready to attack; Yugi covered his face and cried screaming for help "YAMI!"_

_**Wakes up**_

Yugi opened his eyes, Yami was by his side watching him with worry and concern, was there when Yugi noticed he was sweating and his eyes had tears, he looked at Yami and hugged him tight still crying.

"Yugi, what happened love? You were moving and screaming, and crying. Did you have a nightmare?"

Yugi sobbed and answered "Yes…I dreamed I was dead and you went to Anzu to forget the pain and also… the babies died with me. It's Anzu Yami, she did it and she is back as a spirit, she says she will torture me in my dreams until I leave you and then she will get my heart so she can return and be with you. I'm scared Yami, I'm scared!!" Yugi hugged Yami again and cried to get rid of the pain, Yami returned the hug and was more worried than before.

"Is ok Yugi, I will destroy her, and no one will ever touch your heart. Ok?"

"Hai…" Yugi separated from Yami and gave him a kiss on the lips, Yami biting the others lower lip and entering to his lovers mouth and dancing with his tongue around the moist cavern. They separated again and looked deeply in the eyes.

"Now Yugi, the important thing right now, is to know if you are ok, are you?"

Yugi kept quiet for a moment moving his gaze down, thinking and then feeling a horrible pain in his stomach, holding it with his hands and letting a little tear to come out. He began breathing fast and looked at Yami again.

"No Yami, I'm not ok..."

"What's wrong?" Yami sounded perturbed of what Yugi might answer, and just waited for it.

"I'm in labor"

**MYSPIRITTURNEDOUTTOBEYOURSOUL**

Nekogal: Oh yeah, a cliffhanger! I just couldn't resist, also don't kill me for doing it, I will update as soon as I can, I promise

Yami: Do you have any problem? How could you make a cliffhanger? The readers will hate you for it

Nekogal: No they won't…right?

Yugi: hope you are right

Nekogal: Anyway, sorry for letting it in suspense, and review please that motivates me for updating early and if you have any kind of question I will try to answer. Remember that I will accept every review with a smile, but mean ones sometimes can hurt.

Yugi: Until next time dear reviewers!


	10. The birth Part one

Nekogal: I got a lot of messages, telling me that you actually want to know what's going to happen. And because I'm nice I will grant your wish, here is next chapter of "Trying to break us apart" Oh yeah!

Yugi: -groaning- Nekogal…I don't feel so good, could you please… keep writing?

Nekogal: sure, sure, sorry about it

Yami: -holding Yugi- then just do it! He is having trouble!

Nekogal: comenasai! I will do it fast, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters just the plot. Enjoy and sorry Yugi I will take care of it! HOLD ON!

**FULLHAPPINESSCANCOMEFROMWHOYOUNEVEREXPECTED**

Yami was in shock and ran to the bathroom for a wet towel, he took it and gave it to Yugi, Yami just put on a jacket and helped Yugi to come down. They walked downstairs, and took the keys of the car.

Yugi breathing fast and holding the towel trying to not let the liquid to come out. The couple came out of the house, entered to the car as fast as they could and made their way to the hospital; Yami took out his cell phone, dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

Someone yawned and answered with sleepy voice "Hello…?"

"Joey it's me Yami, Yugi is in labor and I don't know if you can come to the hospital"

"WHAT?! I'm on my way, I'll be right there!"

Yami hung up and drove faster, looking at Yugi on the mirror all the time "Ok Yugi, breath deeply and please be calmed , if you are not you may hurt yourself"

"Ok Yami…but hurry up, it hurts!"

To hear this Yami got even more worried, and finally after several minutes the hospital was in front of him; both came out of the car and entered hurrying directly to the counter.

"Please help, he is going to have twins soon! Help us!"

The nurse moved to the speaker and talked "We need a wheelchair on the entrance of the hospital now, emergency, doctor Katsuya get ready for birth in room 682. Nurse Katherine to entrance now with wheelchair"

A nurse with red long hair and brown eyes came running with a wheelchair in just a minute, sitting Yugi, Yami by his side and the three of them going to the room; Yami holding Yugi's hand, Yugi with his other hand on his stomach and breathing fast looking up at Yami.

After walking some hallways they made it to room 682, they entered and found a huge bed, there was Dr. Katsuya waiting for them. The doctor stared at Yugi for a moment and then helped to lay on the bed. Yugi closed his eyes and kept breathing in a fast way as he looked at Yami concerned.

The doctor looked at the nurse and nodded to her giving an indication, she went to Yugi's side and whispered something to him. The doctor turned to Yami, in a serious way and spoke to him.

"Listen Mr. Motou, we are going to make an ultrasound to Yugi in case something is wrong. If there is we will tell you, but if there isn't we will make the babies to come ok?"

Yami nodded as answer.

"Now, I want you to wait outside please"

"But, I can't be with Yugi? I need to be with him and make sure he is fine, please let me stay"

"I'm sorry, but things have to be like this. Now please go out"

Yami sighed and left the room depressed. He sat on a couch thinking if there could be something wrong, no, that wasn't possible, Yugi was very healthy…unless…unless Anzu did something to him. The pharaoh worried more of just thinking about it and just when hope was going away from the hallway someone appeared running. It was Joey, he sat next to Yami and looked at him.

"Is something wrong Yami? You seem to be depressed"

Yami looked with his crimson eyes filled with sadness to Joey "Is Yugi, the doctor doesn't let me to go in, and I have no idea what's going on now" After he finished Yami noticed that someone wasn't there "Hey, where's Seto?"

"Comenasai that Seto is not here, he sleeps too much because of his work"

"Oh ok…"

**Ten minutes later**

Yami was walking in all the room, he was worried and it had just happened ten minutes. For the relief of both the doctor came out "I guess the new friend in here is an important person to Yugi right?"

Joey nodded a little worried.

"Then both of you should know this. You see, there's something wrong with Yugi"

Yami looked more worried and interrupted the doctor "What is it? Is he alright? The babies are going to be fine?"

"Calm down Mr. Motou, this is what's going on. The heartbeat of Yugi is slow because of his blood pressure, it's not good by now and there is another problem. Yugi doesn't have enough strength to give birth to the babies, and now you have to make a choice:

First one: We can save Yugi, but he will lose the babies. Or…

Second one: You can have the twins but…Yugi would die…"

Joey was amazed, what a difficult problem, he looked at Yami and he was paralyzed and almost crying, he said nothing and just stood in there thinking of what to do.

"I will give you some time, Yugi is stable by now, you need to choose fast or you may loose both"

The doctor returned to the room where Yugi was, leaving Joey and Yami alone. Yami looked at the floor and then all of his body was filled with rage and began punching the wall. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

After the anger disappeared Yami began to cry softly "I'm n-not ready for this, I can't do it…I don't know what to do, what can I do? What the hell am I going to do?!" Joey was feeling the same way, what to do? It was a difficult choice, it was a lot of responsibility for someone even though Yami loved Yugi and his unborn kids, but still he had to take a choice soon or later.

Yami looked through the window giving the view of Yugi's room, in there was his lover sleeping, by now Yugi wasn't wearing his star pajamas he was in an hospital gown; with all the monitors indicating his heartbeat and pressure, in his right hand were two wires and next to him was the nurse Katherine. Yami sighed and entered to the room, the nurse stared at him worried too for Yugi.

"Is…is Dr. Katsuya here?"

"He will come back soon, I guess you made a choice right?"

Yami shook his head "No, I haven't. I wanted to know if there is something I can do…anything"

"I don't know, but I'm very sorry"

"Is ok" Yami sighed again and before he left the room the doctor appeared again from another door.

"Mr. Motou, have you made a choice?"

"No, but is there something I can do? I can give some of my blood to Yugi, I can even give my heart to him if it is necessary"

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, and I believe you really do want to help. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Well, it would be a miracle, if Yugi can gain strength or his blood pressure returns to normal, we might be able to save both"

Yami smiled "Really?"

"Yes, but that's almost impossible"

"There's nothing impossible for me, I know exactly what to do trust me"

The doctor looked confused at Yami, what was he going to do? The pharaoh came closer to the bed where Yugi was and held his lovers hand, he caressed his hair and spoke to him.

"Yugi listen, it's me Yami, in case something bad happened I just wanted you to know that…that I love you so much, with all my heart. And I don't want to loose someone of my family, remember how we both dreamed it was going to be to have kids, it was wonderful right? Remember that you couldn't wait to see their little faces. Remember all the times we thought of possible names for them, remember that every time they kicked, you smiled of happiness. Do you remember it? I do, and I hope you too…and those dreams we had together I want to make them to come true with you and no one else. So please I beg you, open your eyes and smile to me, please"

The nurse and the doctor looked at him happily, Yami had so much hope in Yugi, but still nothing happened until…until the monitors sound became stronger and little Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and smiled at Yami.

"…arigato, Yami-kun…"

Yami smiled and tears came from his eyes and gave a hug to Yugi, he separated and noticed that the doctor was already searching for his gloves and stuff. The doctor smiled at Yami and then looked at the nurse, she walked to the pharaoh and talked to him.

"I can't actually believe what happened, you are a hero Mr. Motou, now everything will be fine just leave it to us and in some hours you will have two beautiful babies on your arms. I promise, now please leave the room"

"But why? I want to be with Yugi"

The nurse smiled at Yami "Leave the room to tell your friend everything will be alright, do it and then come back and stay by Yugi's side"

Yami returned the smiled and bowed to the nurse several times. Yami left happily the room and found Joey sitting waiting for news.

"Joey, Yugi will be ok and he is going to have the babies soon!"

"That's great Yami!" Joey gave a hug to Yami and looked at his watch "Sorry, I have to go, I have four hours to sleep, get changed, and prepare breakfast to Seto. I will come as soon as I can, promise!" Joey left running waving to his friend and when he was gone Yami returned to the room.

Inside was Yugi still in the bed, but now he was ready to give birth to the babies, the doctor was already sitting in his place, Katherine was watching the monitors. Yami immediately ran to Yugi's side and held his hand.

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled weakly to him, Yami returned the smile and laid his other hand on Yugi's cheek trying to calm him down. The pharaoh did had to admit that he had no idea how Yugi was feeling in that moment and that worried him a little bit more than before.

Yami turned around to see the doctor, who was putting on his gloves and the mouth cover, then the doctor noticed Yami's gaze and looked at him too. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if Yugi is going to be ok"

"Don't worry, he may break one of his testicles but everything will be ok"

"Hai"

"And now Yugi, get all the strength you have because this will take hours, you too Mr. Motou, you better be in a good position because Yugi will hold your hand very tight, trust me. Now are you two ready?"

Both nodded and got closer to each other than before, ready to anything that was going to happen at that moment.

**MYPAINCANONLYGIVESYOUHAPPINESS**

Nekogal: like that will be enough for now, don't worry people, I will continue but that might take time because tomorrow I return to school. So if it takes me too long sorry.

Yugi: -laying on a bed- I guess I just have to wait

Nekogal: yep

Yami: oh well, I guess everyone has a life. Including you, who would ever thought about it?

Nekogal: ¬¬ Ok. I will try to answer any kind of question you have, and please review!


	11. The birth Part two

Nekogal: I am very very sorry people, for not updating and also though that it was a cliffhanger. Oops…

Yugi: -holding his stomach- damn it! Just continue will you?!

Yami: Calm down sweetie, breath deeply.

Nekogal: Comenasai! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot idea. Enjoy!

Yugi: HURRY UP! TT

**ASYOUSLEEPI'MTHINKINGABOUTYOU**

**Six hours later**

Yugi had been pushing for hours, he was way too tired; Yami was by his side holding his hand tightly giving him strength to do it. Little Yugi was sweating, his face was red, some tears came out of his amethyst eyes and all that he wanted by now was that everything was over.

"Doctor…will t-the babies come out now?"

"Just a few centimeters more, and everything will be over. Katherine, please clean Yugi's face"

"Hai doctor"

Katherine took a wet towel and cleaned softly Yugi's face, there wasn't sweat and tears anymore but still he was all red of the face.

"Now Yugi I need that you push harder. The babies can't come out alone"

"O-Ok"

"You can do it Aibou" Yami held Yugi's hand firmly.

Yugi closed his eyes and used all the strength he had and began pushing. The doctor seemed to be worried by something, what was going on? The pharaoh looked at Yugi who was doing his best and then the doctor who was worried and waiting for something.

"Doctor is there something wrong?"

The doctor ignored Yami and looked at Katherine. "Nurse, come here please"

Katherine did as she was ordered and her face frowned, both stayed like that watching something. Yami now was turning to worry more than before, he wanted to know what was going on now.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Come here Mr. Motou"

Yami let go of Yugi and went next to the doctor, he took a look and saw something kind of alarming, one of the babies was coming in a bad position; and still Yugi was pushing but nothing happened.

"Listen Yugi, you will need to push harder. The babies are in a bad position, you need to do it better than that"

"I c-can't! It's too difficult…! I don't have enough energy for this…I just can't…"

Yugi began crying, just thinking of what if the babies couldn't be born, he could never be able to have a family. Yami came by Yugi's side again and held his hand tight.

"Don't give up! Come one Yugi, I know that you can do it"

"Why?"

"Because I believe in you, with all my heart"

Yugi nodded still with the tears falling on his face; he took a deep breath, he held Yami's hand harder, closed his eyes and kept pushing. He was feeling a lot of pain, he was tired, he wanted all of this to end, but to do it he had to give the best of him.

The doctor smiled and then in a minute he was holding a little and tiny baby. Katherine covered the crying little creature with a towel and took her to another room. Now the doctor was waiting for the other baby, and then finally it was all over; the crying of the baby began and to hear it Yugi smiled and laid his head on the bed breathing of relief.

The doctor took the little boy to the other room with Katherine, and when he left Yami kissed Yugi on the cheek, forehead and the lips.

"You did it Yugi, we have two babies now" Yami talked in the softest and kindest way so he could calm down Yugi.

Yugi still with tears looked up to Yami "Really? We are parents?"

"Hai. You did it very well sweetheart, you are very strong"

"Arigato koi. For a moment, I wanted to give up, but with you here my hopes returned"

Both smiled to each other and held their hands and in that instant Katherine and the doctor came inside again with two little babies wrapped in sheets. Both gave the tiny creatures to Yugi who began crying of happiness. The doctor smiled at the scene and left the room with Katherine.

Yugi looked close to the babies, they were so tiny, so beautiful and fragile at the same time. And now finally he had a family, he looked up to Yami with tears in his eyes and smiling at him.

"Hey little ones, I am your mommy, Yugi. I'm glad you are finally here with me"

To these words both babies stopped crying and opened their eyes softly to see their new family. The little boy had Yami's bangs and also the tri colored spiky hair but with Yugi's amethyst eyes; the little girl was blond with beautiful and sparkling crimson eyes. Yugi smiled at them and gave to Yami the little girl being very careful.

The pharaoh was smiling to the kid, he just couldn't believe it, that were his children, and he was going to take care of both. Yami tickled the girl's stomach and she laughed a little and held his finger tightly.

"You little girl, are going to be Luna. That is going to be your name, do you like it?"

The little girl smiled to his father just like Yugi does every time giving an answer.

"You are so beautiful, just like your mother. You should be glad of it" Yami after saying this began cooing Luna. "And you Yugi? How are you going to name our little boy?"

Yugi smiled to Yami then to the kid in his arms "Your name little boy, is going to be Atemu, just like your daddy. And I don't care if he doesn't want to name you like that; I do because your dad always saved us when we needed his help, and you are here thanks to him. Do you like that name?"

The little boy laughed, then yawned and snuggled into Yugi's chest and finally fell asleep.

"I guess that is a yes"

The pharaoh looked happily to his lover and gave little Luna to Yugi; he sat down on the bed next to him to see his sleeping children happily, peaceful and calmed. Suddenly a thought came into his mind and made him frown.

Yugi noticed his husband's reaction and looked at him. "Yami-kun what's wrong?"

Yami took a deep breath and answered "You see, I remembered that Anzu is out there, but like a spirit and she is going to torture you, and maybe she will do something worse to Luna and Atemu. Why she just doesn't come straight with me and let you alone? That is not fair, my family shouldn't be involved in this, and I'm worried about it"

Yugi gave a kiss on the cheek to Yami "I understand that you are worried, and I am too about the kids. But I'm sure we will be able to defeat her in some way"

"But if something bad happens to you?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about the children. They are more important"

Someone knocked the door, Yami stood up and opened it to find Katherine in front of him. She seemed to be happy, but now she was carrying some papers; she looked to Yugi and the newborns and then returned her gaze to Yami.

"Mr. Motou have you thought of any possible names for your children?"

"The names are Atemu and Luna"

Katherine wrote something on the papers, then she took out two bands, a blue one and a pink one, in them she wrote the names of each baby and gave then to Yami.

"Ok, I need you to put these on your kids hands. We are going to make some exams to them to see if they have any problem. That will take maybe half an hour, and also Yugi has to rest. He needs to spend at least five hours of sleep in the hospital"

"Why so much time?"

"Because, well…because we are worried that his blood pressure goes down again. But if it doesn't you may go home"

"Ok, thank you"

Katherine left the room. Yami looked at the little bands in his hands and walked near to Yugi, he put on the bands to the babies without waking them up and stared at Yugi again.

"What did she said Yami?"

"You will spend five hours here, resting in case your blood pressure goes down again"

"Oh, ok Yami-kun. And the babies? Are they fine?"

"They will do some exams to them"

After he finished that sentence Dr. Katsuya entered the room. "Sorry to bother you, but I have to take the children with me for the exams. If something goes wrong I will be sure to let you know"

"Ok doctor, arigato"

Yugi gave to the doctor Atemu and Luna very carefully, still looking at them with concern. He saw how his babies went away of the room and sighed.

"You think they are going to be ok Yami?"

"Sure sweetheart, they will be ok. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm scared something is wrong with one of them, and I already miss them"

The pharaoh smiled to Yugi with kindness "You already have the intuitions of a mother. Just calm down, and all I want you to do is sleep ok?"

"Ok Yami, but promise to me that when I wake up you will be here by my side"

Yami kissed Yugi's hand and looked at him again "I promise"

Yugi sighed happily and made some room in the bed for his husband, and then he closed his eyes slowly, feeling sleepy and wanting to rest. He felt a warm kiss on the forehead and finally he slept. Yami got his body closer to Yugi's giving him warmth, he wrapped on of his arms around his lovers shoulders and then he fell asleep.

**Three hours later**

Yami woke up and found himself in the same place, next to Yugi sleeping on the bed. He stood up without waking up his lover and came outside the room, now he was looking for the room where his babies were. He walked some hallways and in a counter not very far away was everyone, Joey, Seto, Bakura and Ryou.

Ryou noticed Yami's gaze and turned around.

"Hey guys look, it's Yami"

The others turned around and walked to him waiting some news, and Joey seemed to be the one most exited.

"How'd everything go? Is Yugi fine?"

"Everything was alright, I'm father of two beautiful babies and yes, Yugi is alright, he is resting by the moment"

"That's good to hear, I'm sorry I didn't came before, it's just that someone kept me busy all morning in bed"

Seto looked embarrassed at Joey "Puppy, that kind of things are private"

"It's just that I can't lie to one of my best friends"

"It's ok Joey. Right now I was looking for the room where my babies are"

Ryou blinked "You mean the room were all the babies sleep?"

Yami nodded.

"I know where it is, I saw it a moment ago but I didn't know who your babies were. We should all go together"

Everyone nodded and followed Ryou, actually it wasn't that far away, they arrived soon. And in there were like 30 babies but in the upper left corner were Luna and Atemu sleeping. Yami smiled at them from the window, wanting to go home with them.

"Which are your babies Yami?"

Yami smiled "The boy and the girl in the upper left corner. Their names are Luna and Atemu"

Joey chuckled at seeing them and then looked up at Seto. "Hey Seto, I think you want to be here one day, waiting to see one baby like that"

Seto blushed a little "Of course not…but I'm not saying that I don't want a family or something"

"Sure whatever you say"

In the room with the babies Katherine entered to check each one of them, when she finished she came out and walked towards Yami.

"Glad you are here Mr. Motou, I have great news, Luna and Atemu are very healthy and they don't have any kind of problem"

Yami sighed in relief, that was all he needed to hear "Glad to hear it"

"Also, I'm going to Yugi's room to check if he is ok. Do you want to come along?"

"Sure I'd love to, oh and also I hope is not a problem that my friends come too"

"They are not a problem, I'm sure Yugi will be very happy to see them and to know everything is alright. If I go to his room and find everything alright you may can go home soon"

"Ok"

After this all of them followed Katherine to the same room; they entered and found Yugi still sleeping peacefully. Yami got closer to Yugi's bed and sat next to him; the gang stayed in front of the door talking, and Katherine checked the monitors again.

She made sure everything was ok and turned around to Yami and smiled at him. "Everything is alright Mr. Motou, you may go home soon with your new family. Also I will bring Luna and Atemu here" Katherine bowed and left the room.

Yami was happy, all his family was ok and now they had to go home. He shook Yugi's shoulder softly trying to wake him up "Wake up sweetheart"

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes and yawned, he looked at Yami then at his friends and smiled cheerfully at them.

"Yami are we going to go back home?"

"Yes Aibou, we will return like a complete family"

Yugi smiled at the answer and gave a kiss to Yami on the cheek. Then he turned to his friends. "Hi guys"

"Hey Yug, how you doing?" As Joey said this everyone walked closer to Yugi.

"I feel fine, and also I'm happy. I want to see little Luna and Atemu here with me"

"We already saw them, and they sure look like you" Said Ryou with a chuckle.

"Thank you"

Bakura who was silent from the beginning finally talked. "And what will you do now?"

Yami turned to Bakura "What do you mean?"

"About Anzu, she may be a spirit, but she still is alive. What are you going to do to protect your children?"

"How did you know she was a spirit?"

"It was pretty obvious, but you still haven't answered"

"We will fight her, in any way and in the end we will destroy her"

"Really? ok, whatever you say. But if you need me, don't count on it"

"Thanks I guess…"

From the door Katherine entered with Luna and Atemu in her arms, she gave them to Yugi and left again. Now finally the family was complete, and they were going to go home soon and have a happy life.

**MAKMEEDREAMBUTLETMESLEEP**

Nekogal: There you go! Hope you liked it as I did writing it.

Yugi: -sighs- finally, everything is over

Nekogal: no problem!

Yami: Review please, any kind of question Nekogal will try to answer it. Also if other chapters take a lot of time is because of the school.

Nekogal: Until next time dear reviewers!


	12. A new family, a new beginning

Nekogal: Wee! Be happy because here is the next chapter, I promised to you that I was going to do my best to update so here we are again.

Yami: Also if it takes to Nekogal from three weeks to a month to write a chapter send her a message or something to remind her.

Nekogal: Yes, do it please, sometimes I can be lazy on weekends, especially when I don't have homework.

Yugi: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot idea. Enjoy the chapter!

**ITHINKDARKNESSWASLIGHTBEFOREBUTHOWDIDITCHANGEDANDWHY?**

**Chapter 12**

Finally they arrived home, all the way back Luna and Atemu had been sleeping peacefully on Yugi's arms, so they were calmed. Yami opened the door to enter the house letting Yugi to enter first, they closed the door back and found themselves on the living room.

Yugi walked slow and cooed the babies to not wake them up, and with help of Yami both went up the stairs, walking on the hallway, turning left and opening the door leading to the newborns room.

Softly Yugi laid Luna and Atemu on the cradle, covering them with some blankets and giving them a kiss on the forehead, Yami gave the kisses to Luna and Atemu and looked at the little kids with kindness. Yugi did the same standing next to Yami who was holding his shoulders tightly.

"Yami they look so cute sleeping, and I just can't believe that they are our children"

Yami smiled and chuckled at Yugi "I think the same Yugi"

Yugi noticed that Atemu and Luna were shaking a little of cold, they needed to get warmer and Yugi picked up the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl plushy and gave it to them. As the kids felt the little toys both picked one and hugged them tight, returning to their peaceful sleep.

Yugi giggled at the reaction and then he yawned.

"You are sleepy sweetheart?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head and blushed "A little"

Yami sat down on the rocking chair "Sit on my lap little one"

Yugi did as Yami said, he used his chest as a pillow and closed a little his eyes. "Yami…"

"Nanda?" (1)

"What time is it?"

Yami looked at the clock on the wall "It's eleven thirty two in the morning"

"Do you think I can have some sleep, and then wake me up in two hours?"

"Sure Yugi"

Yami picked Yugi up and then sat him again on the rocking chair. "I will be in the kitchen if you need me ok?"

"Ok Yami" Yugi felt his eyelids very heavy, and then he fell asleep. The pharaoh before leaving he stared at the scene of all his family sleeping, he smiled at it and the left the room.

Yami walked down the stairs still thinking of Luna and Atemu, and remembering that he had to open the Game Shop soon. He made his way leading to the shop, from his pocket he took out some keys and opened the door, Yami walked to the counter then to the front door and changed the sign from "closed" to "open". Then he returned to the kitchen to prepare some coffee to himself.

From the fridge he took out the milk, from the counter a spoon and a cup, then from a cabinet some grains of coffee. While he prepared the coffee Yami could not stop thinking about Anzu, what about if she was torturing Yugi in this exact moment? Or if she was doing the same but to Luna or Atemu? That would be awful, he almost dropped the milk at his thought; he took a deep breathe and calmed himself, if it was happening then the babies would be crying, or Yugi would be screaming and by now any kind of sound was heard.

He dropped the spoon to the sink and took a sip from his cup and calmed down. To get his nerves down Yami walked to the living room, he turned on the TV and sat on the couch to watch "Wheel of Fortune" (A/N: I do not own Wheel of Fortune)

**One hour and half later**

It was marathon of "Wheel of Fortune" and Yami was getting exited about it "Come on! The answer is HORSE!"

"_Now tell me John, to win a trip to Miami, you must tell__ me the answer. What's the word?"_

"_Um…it's… house?"_

"You have to be kidding! It was very obvious…"

"_I'm afraid the answer was horse, but don't worry you will go home tonight with 12,000 dollars__!"_

"This game has no sense, the losers win"

Then Yami heard one of the babies crying out loud, he immediately turn off the TV and ran upstairs at the room of Luna and Atemu. He entered the room and saw Luna and Atemu crying on the cradle, when he turned to Yugi he saw him shaking, groaning and sweating.

Yami realized that the babies were crying because they noticed something was wrong with Yugi; then he ran to Yugi's side and began to shake his body trying to wake him up.

"Yugi wake up! Come on wake up!"

Yugi did not wake up he just kept groaning, and screaming sometimes "Save me" or "Stop it" Yami began to desperate and shook harder.

"Wake up Yugi!! Now wake up!"

Finally Yugi woke up, his eyes opened in shock and when he saw Yami the first thing he made was hug him. The crying of the babies lowered a little at seeing their mother was fine now.

Yugi noticed the crying and separated from Yami, to pick up both and coo them.

"Is ok, I'm fine now don't cry please"

Yami kept looking at Yugi worried "What happened to you Yugi?"

"It was nothing, really"

Yami moved his hands to his waist "You think I'm going to believe that?"

The babies calmed down and slept again, Yugi laid them again on the cradle "I wish you do" Yugi's voice turned a little sad at saying it.

Yugi turned to look at Yami, he was very angry and worried at the same time. "Tell me Yugi, what happened? And I want to hear the truth"

"Sometimes the truth is something you don't want to know"

"Like what?"

Yugi closed his eyes to not see Yami's reaction at what he was going to say. "Like the fact that Anzu is still out there"

Yami's hands touched Yugi's shoulders, he sighed and realized he was right, and changing his loud tone into a soft one "She did it right?"

Yugi opened his eyes looking at Yami and then turning his gaze to the floor "I'm afraid so"

Yami sighed in depression, understanding why Yugi did not wanted to tell him "I was worried about you, and so where Luna and Atemu; actually they were the ones that told me you were suffering. In some way they sensed that you were in danger"

Yugi looked up at Yami again, with his eyes with a little of tears, but with a smile "Then I guess I have to be thankful with them"

Yami whipped the tears away with his thumb and returned the smile "It seems" After the brief moment of happiness Yami's voice turned firm "Now tell me what Anzu did to you"

Yugi frowned at just remembering "Well…" Yugi felt some chill in all his body "I dreamed… that for some reason you married Anzu and left me, then after you married, she…killed you…"

Yami looked terrified at just thinking of it.

"And then… she became the mother of Luna and Atemu…at the end…she turned them into darkness" Yugi began crying "And also…she was going…to turn their hate towards me! Because she told them that I abandoned them!"

Yugi hugged Yami tightly still crying "If you…hadn't waked me up… something worse could happen…!"

Yami returned the hug and gave a kiss to Yugi on the forehead "Is ok, don't cry Yugi, I'm here with you and Luna and Atemu love you so much as I do"

Yugi looked up at Yami with tears falling from his cheeks "But Yami, I don't want to dream like this anymore!"

"Then I will have to do something about it"

Yami separated from his lover and then he held his hand "Follow me Yugi"

Yugi a little curious followed Yami; they walked into their room and locked the door behind. The pharaoh searched for something on a shelf, until he finally picked up a book covered with dust.

"This will work"

Yugi whipped his tears away and cleared his throat "What is that?"

"A very useful book"

Yami removed the dust on the cover and showed the millennium symbol. "I kept this book with me in case I needed it, and this is important. This book holds spells that may help you with your dreams, also it can gives us information of anything related to the darkness or light"

Yami sat down on the bed, Yugi did the same to look better at the mysterious book. The pharaoh turned some pages carefully until he stopped in a page almost at the end and began reading.

"Here it is" Yami pointed with his finger "Here it says…"

_A spirit is able to penetrate in the mind of anyone he or she wishes, in different ways like reading thoughts, total access to__ the body or even change dreams into nightmares. There are various reasons why a spirit is wandering around, but the most common is because he or she has unsettled things to do. _

_Sometimes spirits can be nice or not, when they aren't, they can become very dangerous and here are some ways to get rid of them:_

_1. Make the spirit to settle his or her stuff_

_2. Convince him or her to pass to the other world_

_3. Use spells against him or her, but most of them aren't permanent._

Yugi now realized what Yami meant "You are saying that we should use a spell?"

"Exactly"

"But you don't think that is a little dangerous?"

Yami chuckled "Of course is not dangerous, and to be honest with you I use some of them before we do sex so I can have more energy and be more naughty with you"

Yugi blushed "You used them before I got pregnant?"

Yami smirked "Yeah, and several times"

Both laughed a little.

"So you want to use one?"

Yugi sighed "I guess we don't have another choice"

Yami smiled and gave a slight kiss on the cheek to Yugi. "Ok then, there is one of them in here" Yami read again the same page searching for something "Here it is"

_In case the spirit is manipulating someone's dreams__, here is a useful spell to repel it:_

_**The Sorciat Spell**_

_To success, there must be collocated four candles and a chain around the victim, and its very important to use a millennium item. Then the next words must be said:_

_Spirit that you are perturbing our dreams, don't get close, unless you want to fight. Our souls will be in peace until you go, but still you won't surrender. Let my dreams to be normal again and don't get close._

_Also, you must know that this spell is not permanent, the effect of it will go away between one year or three._

"Are you ready to do it Yugi?"

Yugi thought for a moment and then he answered "I'm ready"

* * *

Yugi was standing in the middle of the room, four candles surrounded him and a chain was too, Yami was in front of him (out of the circle that formed the candles) with the book in one hand and the puzzle in other.

Yami cleared his throat and began to read again, holding the puzzle high.

"Spirit that you are perturbing our dreams" One of the candles burned out "Don't get close, unless you want to fight" The second candle burned out "Our souls will be in peace until you go" The third candle burned out "But still you won't surrender" The last candle burned out.

Yugi began to get scared a little "Let my dreams to be normal again" The puzzle began shining and the chain moved in circles surrounding Yugi "And don't get close" The light became brighter and the chains moved up to Yugi's body and passed through everywhere until it returned to the floor.

Yugi kept standing in there "I feel nothing, nothing is different is it?"

Yami shook his head.

"I hope it worked" Yugi looked at his watch and gasped "It already pasted two hours! I need to feed Luna and Atemu!" Yugi ran away to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Yugi took out two feeding bottles and milk, he drained the milk on a little vessel and turn on the gas from the stove to warm it up; after two minutes Yugi drained the milk on the feeding bottles and sprinkled some drops on his hand to see if it was warm. It was, and Yugi ran upstairs to the kids room.

He entered without doing noise, he left one bottle on a little table and picked up Atemu to wake him up and then give him the milk, cooing him at the same time. Atemu drank all the milk, then Yugi collocated Atemu on his shoulder and gave soft slaps in his back until he burped on a funny way; then he laid the little boy to the cradle again and did the same to Luna.

Yugi looked happily how the babies were sleeping; he turned around to see Yami staring at him with a big smile.

"Hi Yami-kun"

Yami walked near Yugi and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Hey there. As I see you are a great mother, and it's the first day"

"Thank you, it's just that I feel that I have to take very good care of them"

"Something tells me that you will" Yami wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi kept in silence thinking of something, and obviously Yami noticed.

"What are you thinking about Aibou?" Yami's voice turned very kind

"Yami, what about if the kids are like you and me?"

"What do you mean?"

"If they have some kind of power, like us?" Yugi smiled "Maybe that's why they knew I was suffering while I was sleeping"

Yami looked at Yugi thinking of it, and actually it made sense "You may be right, but that's something we will know maybe in years"

"Yeah, and meanwhile we will take care of two little angels"

**IHOPETHATWEHAVEAFUTURETOGETHER**

**(1) **Nanda: What is it?

&

Nekogal: That's all by now, hope you liked it as I did writing it.

Yugi: Remember to review please! That makes Nekogal happier.

Yami: And any kind of question she will try to answer it.

Nekogal: Also I want you to know that the story will turn out different now that Anzu can't get in Yugi's dreams. So, until next time!


	13. Life changes, in the bad and goods

Nekogal: Here we are again! With the next chapter of "Trying to break us apart" Hope you like it dear reviewers!

Yugi: Yeah and also –hears Luna crying- Oh no! Luna don't cry mommy is here! –runs away-

Yami: Even when he is worried he is cute.

Nekogal: Obviously I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot inside my head. Enjoy the chapter!

**I'MALWAYSHAPPYIFYOUARE**

It pasted a month since Luna and Atemu were born, and by now nothing wrong had happened to the Motou family. Yami got another job instead of the Kame Game Shop, it was at Kaiba Corp, Seto was gentle with the couple now that they had a family. And the Game Shop was only open at Saturdays (Yami's day off were at weekends)

The week was ending, and Yugi was giving lunch to the babies. Both were sitting on two little chairs wearing two little aprons that were already dirty of Gerber (A/N: I do not own the Gerber company)

Yugi was holding two spoons, one in each hand and trying to make Luna and Atemu to eat it. "Come on, open your mouths, here comes the train"

Both babies moved their faces to other direction, avoiding the spoon.

"Ok, um… here comes Kuriboh, open your mouth so he can be with you!"

The babies laughed and accepted the food, they tasted it and swallowed giggling, clapping their hands. Yugi cleaned their faces with a napkin and smiled at them with kindness; he again gave them some Gerber opening his jaw to make them to do the same.

"Yummy! Very good, it tastes delicious right?"

Atemu answered with a giggle and spilled some of the food with his hands to his face. Yugi sighed happily and a little exhausted, cleaning the face of his son again.

"You have to be careful Atemu, you can spill some to Luna"

Then the phone rang, Yugi stood up from his chair and answered "Moshi Moshi Motou residence, Yugi speaking"

A familiar and sweet voice answered "Hey there my sweet and beautiful angel, how are you doing?"

Yugi chuckled. "Hi Yami- kun. I'm fine and so are the kids, actually they are eating right now. And I think they are learning a little more of how to eat without doing a mess"

Yami chuckled "Glad to hear it"

"So why did you called? I thought you were working with Kaiba"

"I am, but he said I can go home earlier if I do some calls for him"

"That's good to hear koi. But still that doesn't tell me why you called"

"I just called because I missed your beautiful voice"

"You are so sweet Yami, did you know that?"

Yami smirked "Maybe I am, but not that much as you"

Yugi giggled and blushed a little "Stop it!"

Yami chuckled "I may arrive home like in twenty or ten minutes ok?"

"Ok sweetheart. Love you"

"I love you too"

Yugi hung up giggling, he turned to see Luna and Atemu and find them biting the spoon. Yugi sighed and walked next to them getting the spoon out of their mouths.

"You can't eat that, is bad for you"

Luna cried, what made Atemu to cry too, Yami sighed and picked them to coo them softly, singing to them trying to calm them down.

"_Please I don't want to see you cry, gather your hopes and stay by mi side. You won't have to suffer anymore, it's alright, everything is alright. I want to see you sleep, so I can be in peace, there's nothing that will hurt you if I stay here, it's all alright, you don't have to cry"_

The babies stopped crying and looked up at their mother with curiosity. Yugi giggled at the expression in their faces, he took off the little aprons around their necks and walked up from the kitchen to upstairs going to their room. Yugi gave a kiss to each one on the forehead and laid them on the cradle. Both yawned, they hugged the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl plushy and finally fell asleep.

Yugi stared for a moment at them smiling, and then he left the room. He returned to the kitchen to clean the mess of before.

With a wet towel he cleaned the chairs the babies were sitting in, he placed the Gerber jar on the refrigerator and washed some dishes (A/N: He had to eat too)

While he washed the dishes Yugi hummed to himself the song he sang moments ago, calming a bit down. He was thinking of how hard it was to raise two kids, it was a lot of responsibility, but still he had no doubts that with Yami by his side he could do it.

He was going to take care of both at every second, he would risk his life for them, even if Anzu was the one provocating the danger. He frowned a little of just remembering her, she was awful with him and Yami; but still he calmed a little, she did not appeared in a month and that was enough time for him to relax.

Then he felt two strong arms surround his waist, and lips kissing his neck softly. Yugi gasped at the surprise, coming out of his thoughts and turning around to see Yami in front of him.

"Yami you scared me!"

Yugi chuckled "Sorry love, is just that you were standing there, all alone, and waiting to be threaten, so I could not hold myself"

Yugi sighed in relief "Well anyway, I'm happy you are back home" Yugi gave a kiss to Yami on the lips "How was your day?"

"Very good, but I felt all alone without you by my side"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck "Oh Yami, you are so nice and sweet"

"Not that much as you are"

Yugi giggled "Yami stop it, you are making myself to blush"

"I love the way you look when you are blushing, you look so cute"

Yugi blushed more "Yami!"

Yami touched Yugi's nose with his, chuckling at noticing that his lover was blushing of the skin contact.

Yugi had a great view, Yami's crimson eyes, he never saw them with such…with such lust. They were shining like stars in the sky, maybe Yami wanted something, and Yugi still wasn't sure if he did too "So Yami… are y-you hungry? Because I can c-cook anything to you"

Yami did not moved from that position, he was very comfortable "I'm not, actually I have a lot of energy"

Yugi gulped "F-For what?"

"For whatever you want to do"

"Um, ok"

"But you know, it's had been long time since we…" Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist "We had fun, you know, we are married, in love, Luna and Atemu are probably sleeping"

"T-They are…"

"So tell me, do you feel in the mood to…?"

From nowhere Yugi felt passion inside his body "Well, we could. If you want to"

"I really do"

Yami moved one of his hands under the shirt of Yugi and caressed the soft and pale stomach. Yugi as an answer closed his eyes and moaned softly at it and let Yami to carry him bridal style up to their room.

Yami with his right leg pushed the door, then he laid the body of Yugi on the bed. The pharaoh opened the others shirt, showing the pale but yet beautiful chest. He really was going to enjoy this, it's been ten months since they didn't do it.

The pharaoh bend and kissed the collar bone of the other, producing some moans to come out; his hands were caressing the back in a way that no one could hold moans.

Yugi wanting to see Yami's chest, opened his shirt and almost gasped at seeing it, it was so gorgeous. Yami smirked inside his mind at the reaction of Yugi, and he continued licking the neck and the sensitive point of the ear, Yugi again moaned at it like it was the first time he felt something like that.

Then Yami whispered something to him on the ear "Try to be quiet love, Luna and Atemu are sleeping"

"Sorry, it's just… oh… that it feels so g-good"

"I understand"

Then Yami came down and licked the nipples of Yugi in circular motion, biting them softly and sucking from them, and his hands without Yugi noticing were moving the zipper down.

Yugi then felt cold on his legs, he blinked and then realized he did not have his pants or boxers, he was totally naked, and vulnerable to Yami. Right now the pharaoh was biting the nipples of Yugi, which he liked a lot, and one of his hands were loosing control and went down and squashed Yugi's member, in answer Yugi yelped.

When Yami did this he felt exited, and his member turned erect so now he wanted more that Yugi's nipples, the pharaoh sat up and undid his belt in front of Yugi to seduce him even more, then he slowly got his pants off along with his boxers. Yugi did not remembered how Yami's member was, and at seeing it he almost gasped, at just seeing he felt more exited than before, he wanted to feel it inside of him.

Before Yami could continue he watched Yugi's fragile body again, at just seeing it his member turned more erect than before. He licked his own lips already tasting Yugi; Yami bend down and licked the member slowly, it tasted delicious, he licked it again, and again and when he noticed he was licking with such enthusiasm that Yugi was moaning loudly.

"Oh Yami! J-Just…just fuck me! Do it now!"

Yami obeyed and collocated himself in front of Yugi's entrance, and with a quick move he entered. Yugi almost screamed but Yami's lips shut him up, and the pharaoh began to thrust in and out.

Yugi was feeling great, so much that his walls tightened, also that he felt something coming, a cum. Yugi separated from the kiss trying to warn Yami.

"Yami! …I'm going to…"

It was too late for a warning, the seed of Yugi was flowing to Yami's body, the pharaoh moaned at it, it felt great. The excitation was too much that Yami kept thrusting, looking for the prostate, and as he was getting closer Yugi moaned louder and louder until Yami finally hit it and Yugi screamed.

Yami hit hard and fast, Yugi almost was crying of it, but still he wanted more, he needed more of Yami. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's shoulder and made it to go deeper, so deep that Yami went over the hedge.

"OH RA!"

Yami kept hitting and hitting until he could not do it anymore, his energy was going out; he hit the prostate again and then he came out of Yugi.

Both panting looked at each other with a smile, that was amazing, it had been so long time since they do it and it was worth waiting. Yami gave a kiss to Yugi on the nose, he sat up and looked for his clothes that were lost on the sheets.

Yugi did the same; they found the clothes and got dressed. They were really tired of what just happened and laid on the bed again still panting.

Yugi chuckled and turned to look at Yami "You still are good at it Yami-kun"

"What can I say? It's just something you know how to do"

Yugi giggled and gave a kiss to Yami on the cheek, and just when he was going to close his eyes the babies began to cry. Yugi sighed and stood up "I will go Yami, you should rest a little, you used a lot of energy on it" Yugi winked to Yami and left the room.

Yami stayed in there still smiling, he was very happy now and nothing wrong was going to happen.

**Five minutes later**

Yami was sleeping peacefully and from the ceiling a shadow smirked, aparently it already tried to get into Yugi but failing. Then with a new idea it went all it's way down to Yami's body and entered to the puzzle laughing.

Yes, something wrong was going to happen…

**THEDARKNESSMAYTAKEMYBODYBUTITWILLNOTTAKEMYHEART**

Nekogal: There you go! Hope you liked it, but I'm sorry it was a little short, that was all I could do, it's just that I'm with my exams!

Yugi: Well, that was good

Yami: Really good…

Nekogal: was that sarcasm?

Yami: -chuckles- nope

Nekogal: you are weird sometimes.

Yugi: Review please! Nekogal will love to know what you think, and any kind of question she will try to answer it soon or later! –hugs Yami and gives kiss on the cheek- Until next time!


	14. Forgotten Memories

Nekogal: Oh yeah! Here we are again people with the next chapter of "Trying to break us apart" I must apologize if it took a bit too long, it's just that I had a lot of homework but now I just finished it.

Yugi: -sleeping-

Nekogal: Yugi?

Yami: -sleeping-

Nekogal: Yami? Why are you asleep?! Someone wake up damn it!!

Yami: -wakes up- nanda? I was sleeping…

Nekogal: Why?

Yami: Because –yawns- Luna and Atemu cried all night and we couldn't sleep. Especially my little angel Yugi, he was the one who kept with them most of the night –gives kiss to Yugi on the forehead-

Nekogal: Well that explains a lot. Any way I do not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot inside my head. Enjoy!

**IDON'TKNOWWHATI'MDOINGHERE,DOYOU?**

_The sun was shining, and birds were singing, the sky was blue and there was happiness everywhere. The kids were playing at the park happily and laughing._

_A woman with brown hair and green eyes arrived with her kid holding her hand, the tinny girl was like eight years old, she had brown hair like her mother and blue eyes like shining diamonds, she was wearing a pink dress and a ribbon on her head, her shoes were pink too that matched with the white socks._

_The mother let go of his daughter and looked at her kindly "Go on, why don't you play with the other children?"_

_The voice of the child was low and shy "B-Because… they will reject me, like they do in school… and I don't know why they are not my friends"_

_Her mother bend down next to her and gave the little girl a hug and then looked at her in her blue eyes deeply "You just have to trust in yourself, don't be scared they reject you"_

"_But mommy, I'm not scared of be their friends, I'm scared of what they might say this time"_

"_Come on, I know you can do it. Remember what I said"_

"_No matter what others think how we are, it matters how we feel we truly are. Yeah, I remember."_

"_Then go on sweetie. You can do it, you must believe with all your heart"_

"_Ok mommy, wish me luck!"_

_The little girl ran way from her mother towards the children, when she came near the sand box all of them stared a little angry. _

"_Hi guys!"_

_There were three boys making sand castle__s but stopped at the girl's voice. The older of the boys was blond with honey eyes, another was with white hair and chocolate eyes, and the younger had big and round amethyst eyes with a tri colored hair (purple, black and with blond bangs)_

_The blond boy answered "Um, hi"_

"_Do you think I can play with you?"_

_The tri colored hair boy answered a little sad "Well actually, we are kind of scared to be with you, especially me"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I miss parents. Your dad killed them and I hope he is in jail rotting himself. We fear it happens the same to us"_

_The chocolate eyed boy talked angry "Please go away, Yugi or no one of us wants you here Anzu"_

Anzu woke up, she was lying on the floor, her eyes opened and she stood up rubbing the back of her head. "How can I believe with all my heart if don't have one?"

She blinked and then realized where she was; inside the puzzle, there were stairs upside down and everywhere, millions of doors that led to nowhere, to a bigger place or maybe to traps.

Anzu forgot about her flashback and remembered why she was in that place. Then she smirked at realizing what could happen if she succeeded in her plan.

"Now, one of these doors should lead me to Yugi's soul room. I just need to find a way to get there, this place is huge"

She closed her eyes and then from her body some shadows appeared "Take me to Yugi's soul room"

The three shadows looked around the place, and they seemed to be confused at first. Then all of them walked up some stairs at their right side and pointed at the door in front of them. It was a wooden door with something script on it, Anzu looked at it but ignored what it said, she just opened it.

Inside the door were millions and millions of different ways, doors of all colors and sizes. In the air could be felt a strong energy of light, that filled all the place; the shadows vanished at it, Anzu just covered her body with black flames.

"This place should lead me to his soul room"

Anzu began to walk, paying attention at the walls that had Egyptian scripts on it, showing the pictures of the shadow realm, the pharaoh fighting to protect his beloved light, and showing how he was victorious.

And without noticing, Anzu stepped on a trap, the walls began to move towards her and soon she was going to disappear; thinking fast she used all of her power to block the walls, with her hands throwing dark power towards the walls.

She felt exhausted, but she had to stop the walls, and then finally she made it, the blocks of the walls exploded leaving nothing but dust. Now she found herself sitting on the floor because of the impact, when Anzu stood up she noticed that were the walls used to be there were just infinite darkness, and if she fell she might vanish.

Anzu now walked carefully without loosing her balance, feeling pressured at what she was doing.

She kept walking until not very far away were two doors. First Anzu looked at them like she saw them before; she moved her right hand on the left door. Then she pushed the door without thinking it twice but when she entered everything turned dark.

_Anzu was a__t was Yugi's house, she was watching probably one of his memories. The little boy was hiding under his bed to be safe. In his room were his parents and a horrible man punching them._

"_Now give me your son! My daughter wants him and I will grant her wish"_

_The woman, was blond with amethyst eyes too as Yugi, she was bleeding from her mouth. "Never…"_

_The father had the same hair as Yugi his eyes were blue, he was on the floor bleeding from his face, but still he was alive "We will never give our son to you… no matter what…"_

"_Then if you think so" The man took out a gun and shot to each one of them producing and eternal scream to Yugi's ears._

_Even though Yugi was hiding he came out from his bed and hugged the bodies from his parents crying "Mom! Dad!"_

_The man smirked "There you are twerp"_

_Yugi closed his eyes trying to not feel pain but then some cops entered the room and pointed with the gun to the man's head._

"_Give up! This is the police!"_

_The man moved his hands up surrendering but still staring with anger at little Yugi. The cops took the villain out except of one of them who staid and leaned down next to Yugi._

"_We are really sorry we did not came in time to save your parents. We were very good friends"_

_Yugi still had tears in his eyes "Is ok Mr. Wheeler, they did it to protect my life"_

_The cop whipped the tears away from Yugi's eyes "I hope you are ok, and to make you feel better you can come to visit Joey or Serenity at any time you wish. The family Wheeler will always be there for you"_

"_Thank you"_

Another memory.

_Anzu__ found herself inside a church, everything looked dizzy and in black and white, there were a lot of people sitting on the benches crying of happiness. Anzu turned her gaze to the front and saw Yugi wearing a beautiful and white dress _(A/N: I know it's weird, but Yugi looks so damn cute wearing a wedding dress) _and Yami holding his hands kindly, wearing a black suit and having a cheerful smile on his face._

"_Yugi Motou, do you accept Yami as your husband, in the bad and the goods, in the poorness or richness and in sickness or health?"_

"_I do"_

"_And you Yami Atemu, do you accept Yugi as your husband, in the bad and the goods, in the poorness or richness and in sickness or health?"_

"_I do, I have no doubt about it"_

"_Then I declare you both…"_

_Something interrupted the event, everything turned dark and an earthquake appeared. Yami and Yugi hugged each other so they could not get hurt or separate from each other._

_Anzu gasped at it, she did not remembered this to happen, then she turned around and saw herself but in the past laughing and smiling at it with victory and then running away._

Another memory.

_Yugi was one month pregnant, he was in his room paralyzed at seeing the person next to him. Anzu aiming with her gun to Yugi's heart._

"_Listen stupid brat, I deserve Yami more than you do, and I will get him no matter what. Consider that as a warning"_

Another memory.

_Yugi was suffering, he was groaning and Yami was in front of him looking worried and terrified._

"_You will…not use me for this…understand…Yami and I love each other…!_

"_**Shut up twerp! You will die in no time, give up and surrender while you can or just enjoy your last seconds of life!"**_

"_You cannot…win…if I believe…in myself…I can beat you at any time…"_

"_**That's not true! You are weak against me! Everything is over now**_

"_No…"_

"_**What…? What's happening now?"**_

"_GET OUT OF ME NOW!"_

End of the memories.

Anzu opened her eyes and found herself inside a room filled with toys, but the toys were broken or in bad state. There was a cradle, the walls were yellow matching with the ceiling, and on the wall most far away was a heart, a heart shining but breaking apart at the same time.

The room had a lot of light, but it could be felt some sadness inside of it. Anzu walked deeper the room to see the heart. She touched it, it felt like glass, it was so fragile.

Anzu smirked "So it seems I turned to be my father; but this heart is more valuable for me. It will be all mine and finally Yami and I will be together through eternity"

She picked up the heart smiling and crushed it in her hands laughing. The pieces flew around the body of Anzu and entered inside of her. First she felt alive, then pain and began to scream desperately.

**Outside the puzzle**

Yami and Yugi were watching TV on the living room sitting on the couch, Yami's right arm was around Yugi's shoulders and Luna and Atemu were sleeping upstairs. Then from nowhere Yugi began to feel some pain inside of him, Yugi touched his heart and groaned lowly trying to not make any sound.

The pharaoh noticed in no time that his lover was suffering.

"Yugi are you ok? You don't seem to be right"

Yugi still groaning answered "I feel pain, inside my heart"

Yami turned off the TV and touched Yugi's forehead with his left hand "You are not hot, you actually feel very cold"

"It hurts…"

Yugi felt more pain and began to whimper, and then his groans became screams and tears.

"Stop it! Get out of my heart!"

"There's someone inside your heart?!"

"STOP IT ANZU!"

Yugi held his heart tight trying to protect it, but it was useless.

Yami got angry at hearing Anzu's name; he was now going to end this.

"Yugi hold on, I will go inside of your heart and defeat Anzu now"

Yugi had tears in his eyes, he looked up at Yami worried "But, if she defeats you…?

"She will not, with faith and light by my side I'm sure I will be victorious"

"Ok. But please b-be careful…"

"I will" Yami gave a hug to Yugi and a last kiss on the lips before he left. "If I die, I want you to tell Luna and Atemu when they grow up, how I died. Protecting my family"

Yugi's voice was low and weak "I hope I will not tell them"

Yami sighed "Me too"

The pharaoh stood up from the couch and stood in there alone, holding the puzzle, he closed his eyes and when he was going to leave he felt two arms surround his neck. Yami looked down at Yugi, he was crying on his chest.

"Yugi, sweetheart let me go"

"I'm… scared"

"I am too, but you have to be brave. If I do this she will not bother our family anymore"

"But…"

"Just believe ok? Have faith and nothing wrong will happen"

Yugi gave a deep and long kiss to Yami on his soft lips, still with tears in his eyes, Yami as an answer wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, then both separated "Promise to me that you will come back"

"I promise"

Yugi still sad let go of Yami; the pharaoh giving a smile to Yugi touched the puzzle and pronounced some words that Yugi did not understood, and then on a blink Yami was gone.

"I hope you come back Yami"

**FORGOTTENMEMORIESARESOMETHINGIDON'TWANTTOREMEMBER**

Nekogal: There you go! Hope you liked it my dear reviewers. Now Yugi could you please tell our readers my new ideas?

Yugi: -wakes up- that was a good nap…

Nekogal: Yugi?

Yugi: Oh yeah sorry –yawns- You see Nekogal will end her stories soon, and well she wants to keep writing, so by now she has three new ideas for stories. You will vote for the one you want to read first ok?

Yami: These are the ideas:

**1) A new Queen, a new Kingdom**

Yugi is the princess of England and soon he is getting married but without love; his father did not make the best job and the kingdom is in very bad state because of him. Yami, a villager is sent by his father to kill the princess so the bad economy stops. How will Yami and Yugi meet each other?

**2) Looking for my True Love**

Yami is the prince of The Shadow Realm, and by force he will get married with Anzu. His father knows Yami does not love her and gives him a chance to go look for his wife. If he fails he will have Anzu as queen of his kingdom. Will Yami succeed? Will he throw away his kingdom for his love? Or will he just live a life of depression?

**3) Remember me Pharaoh**

Yugi when he was a baby was kidnapped by Zork, and now he was raised by the Lord of Darkness as a dark creature. Zork tells Yugi the pharaoh loved him in his past life but he does not remember, Yugi will do anything to recover his love. But what if Zork it's just using him to reach Yami's heart? Will Yugi be loved? Will the lies become the new truth or just a life of tragedy?

Nekogal: Those are the ideas! Obviously the summary will be shorter but I wanted you to know fully the plot idea, also that in the story number one and three Yugi is threaten as a girl. So vote for the one you want to read first, or vote for the three of them in the order you would like I write them. You can send me private messages with any question you have of the future stories if you wish!

Yugi: Don't forget to vote and review! Nekogal will love to know what you think about it. And also, you will be able to vote only one time, not twice. Ok?

Yami: We will see you later! –Gives hug to Yugi-


	15. Final Fight, Right?

Nekogal: -searches in desk- Damn it were is it?!

Yugi: Hey watch out your tongue! Luna and Atemu are not very far away.

Nekogal: –keeps looking- Sorry but, I don't find the next chapter…

Yugi: You can't find it? Are you sure you wrote it?

Nekogal: Of course I did! It's gotta be somewhere in here, but I don't know where. Ask Yami if he saw it.

Yami: -arrives- I heard someone mentioned me.

Nekogal: I did, have you seen the 15th chapter? Because I can't find it.

Yami: -gulps- Was it the chapter written in a green paper?

Nekogal: Yes… did you saw it?

Yami: Well actually, something funny happened.

Nekogal: Tell me!

Yami: I saw your dog ate it.

Nekogal and Yugi: WHAT?!

Yami: It was a joke, I like messing with you. –gives green paper to Nekogal-

Nekogal: -grabs paper- For that you will not make love with Yugi in some chapters!

Yami: Hey no! No fair!

Nekogal: Well, now that is your problem, not mine.

Yugi: -sweats- I guess this fight will take time. As everyone knows Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot inside her head. Enjoy the chapter!

**IWILLFIGHTFORYOURLOVEIFITISNECESSARY**

Yami found himself on his soul room, Yugi's room was next to his. He looked around and saw everything normal, but then he felt and earthquake on the other side, definitely something wrong was happening.

The pharaoh came out from his soul room and opened the door next to him. When Yami touched it he felt dark energy coming from it, that wasn't Yugi's normal energy and that's why he was suffering.

He entered and gasped at seeing Anzu destroying all the room and laughing like a maniac, Yami tried to use his sword of light but it did not come out, so he attacked her with dark energy coming from his puzzle.

The energy hit Anzu, she fell and stood up like nothing happened, she turned around at Yami, she seemed to be angry but happy at the same time, and then she laughed.

Yami screamed "What is so funny?!"

"We will finally be together pharaoh! No one we'll step between us, especially that stupid of Yugi and your useless kids. We can kill them and that's all!" Anzu laughed again.

"Don't say that you bitch! You are the useless one in here"

"But I'm better than him, I have a heart and he doesn't"

Yami widened his eyes in shock "What?" Yami looked at the wall that was more far away from him and then he realized that were it was supposed to be a heart was nothing.

Yami groaned "Where is his heart?!"

Anzu smirked in victory "His heart is now mine, he is nothing now but a body fighting to recover its heart but we all now it's useless. He soon will disappear, unless he gets another one. And soon he will become a shadow, one of millions in my army of darkness"

Yami moved closer to her, feeling more anger at just seeing her "Why do you want his heart?"

"Dear Yami, I never thought you could be so foolish. You see a heart is filled with feelings, a million of them" Anzu touched her heart "So how can you love someone without one? And let's say I took Yugi's just to…" Anzu thought for a moment "You know be with you. He will just vanish"

"You don't deserve to have heart, even when you had one you did not loved me"

Anzu felt confused "That's stupid, I always loved you"

"No you didn't! You just felt anger because your life was awful, you tried to get revenge by separating me and Yugi"

"Shut up…"

"You thought that your feeling would disappear but it didn't! Even when you lost your heart you still felt anger!"

"Stop it now!"

"You cannot even admit you love me!"

Anzu's voice became louder "Of course I can!

"Then do it, show it to me that you had at least a good feeling"

Anzu frowned and kept in silence, standing in there without anything to say. Apparently Yami was right, but he kept waiting for a possible answer.

"Come on say something!"

"I… I… l-love… I… love…"

Anzu seemed to be suffering, his body was shaking until she fell onto her knees; Anzu kept trying to say it but nothing came out from her mouth, even though she tried she couldn't. She began to cry, and ashamed she covered her eyes with both of her hands.

Yami calmed down, but felt no mercy at her. "I was right"

Anzu kept in there still trying "I… I …h-hate Yugi…"

Yami widened his eyes in surprise.

"I hate Yugi… I hate him… I hate Yugi with all my heart!"

The tears stopped flowing and black flames surrounded her body, she stood up with a lot of rage and watched how Yami stepped back. "I HATE HIM!" Anzu jumped high and flipped her body shooting dark energy in all the room trying to destroy it even more.

Yami protected himself with the puzzle and tried to hit Anzu with some light but he failed thanks to the haze that appeared. When it was gone Anzu was still in there, her eyes were black, she had dark wings behind her and dark flames still surrounding her body; and then a little ruby piece fell from her body, then the piece returned to the wall.

"I HATE HIM!!"

Yami felt a little scared "Why?"

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU SON OF A BITCH? HE TURNED MY LIFE INTO THIS!"

Anzu moved her hands up and a million of shadows appeared on the floor, she pointed to Yami and the creatures began to attack him.

The millennium symbol appeared on Yami's forehead and a blinding light came out from the puzzle, then it took the shape of a beautiful sword, Yami held it and began to destroy the shadows.

The shadows surrounded Yami but he kept fighting, some of them jumping to get him but got destroyed. In some minutes there were no shadows, Yami felt exhausted, he was panting; he then turned around at Anzu who was surprised but then she smirked.

"Come on pharaoh don't tell me that's all you have. You are defending yourself with light? How pathetic, you shouldn't. The more you go the light the greater your shadow becomes don't ever forget it!" Anzu moved her hands to the side and closed her eyes fiercely, the flames became stronger and her energy felt growing.

Yami turned back of him to see his shadow coming out from the floor slowly, it turned bigger and bigger and bigger. Yami stepped back feeling fear, holding his sword tighter. Anzu flew up to the giant shadow and stood in its face and both became the same being.

"Come on pharaoh face yourself and fight! Don't be a coward!!"

Yami groaned and ran towards the shadow, but he did not even noticed that the huge hand of the monster held him tight and began to grin him tight producing horrible pain to all his body.

**Outside the puzzle with Yugi**

Yugi was on his room on the bed, groaning and screaming at the pain, he was sweating and crying holding his heart tightly. He knew something wrong was happening to Yami.

Then his skin turned pale, maybe it was too late…

**Back with Yami**

Yami was struggling to be free from the monster, he tried to hold his sword again but the monster held him tighter. The pharaoh was screaming loudly, he thought he was going to die. But then he could take his sword and with all his strength he slashed the hand of the monster.

Anzu/the monster groaned and let go of Yami, he almost fell to the floor but he landed on the other arm of the giant creature. Yami panting noticed that another ruby piece fell and returned to the wall; maybe if he hurt it more he could recover Yugi's heart.

Anzu groaned and tried to hit Yami again but he jumped to one of the shoulders and attacked the neck producing a scream from the creature. Another ruby piece fell and returned to the wall.

Yami was distracted by the incomplete heart and then he received another punch in all his body, he fell but them Anzu picked him up and gripped and stretched his body tightly. The pharaoh screamed in pain, he could not resist so much.

Anzu screamed "Now Yugi will suffer the same I did! He deserves it!"

Again the light of the puzzle shined, Anzu let go of Yami and let his body to fell. The pharaoh touched the floor wildly, his face covered in blood and hurt from everywhere he still stood up, holding his right hand with the left one.

"Why… Do you hate such a beautiful person…?"

Anzu screamed angrier "He is not!" With that said she kicked Yami against the wall, receiving more pain.

Yami panting and whimpering stood up; he used all of his energy on the next move. He threw the sword directly to the creature's heart falling again to the floor (Yami), and he was victorious, the sword was inserted on its heart letting six ruby pieces to return to the wall.

The creature vanished and Anzu fell to the floor. Yami kept staring at her still on the floor, he tried to stood up but he couldn't, then he felt two arms help him get up, Yami looked up to see Yugi's soul smiling at him. Yami stood up and kept watching surprised.

The soul was exactly like Yugi but all his body was light blue and he had two wings. The soul kissed away the blood on Yami's face smiling, when the bleeding stopped the soul kissed Yami on the cheek lovely. When Yami felt the kiss his body was healed again.

Then both heard grunting, they turned around and saw Anzu standing up, her wings, and flames disappeared, and her eyes became normal. She was with her hands on her face, apparently ashamed of herself.

Yami still curious asked Anzu. "Why do you hate Yugi?"

Anzu kept in silence reflecting what just happened. Then she looked up with sadness in her eyes. "I feel the same he does about me" Her voice was low and soft.

Yami turned at Yugi's soul and noticed that he was surprised like he was. The pharaoh had even more questions just to hear this. "He hated you?"

"Yeah…" A piece of heart fell and returned to the wall.

"But why?"

"Because, my father was murderer, and… he killed Yugi's parents. The police trapped him and said his full name and everyone knew he was my father"

Yami's eyes softened "Why did he kill Yugi's parents?"

Some tears came down Anzu's eyes. "I wanted to have a friend, like Yugi, he was nice to everyone. And I said it to my dad but he reacted in the wrong way… he killed his parents because he asked to take Yugi away from them and bring him with me…" Anzu sobbed "I did not wanted that, I just wanted a friend, but when his parents died he hated me… all his friends did… every single child in Domino did not wanted to get close to me…I felt very alone, I felt pain, and I wanted revenge against him of hating me for something my dad did... I thought if I could hurt Yugi I could feel better, but when I tried you always saved him, you love him, and I don't know why I wanted to know how it feels that…" Another piece returned to the wall.

Anzu cried harder "I tried to separate both of you so you would feel lonely and love me instead. But I did everything wrong…!"

Surprisingly a blue light surrounded her, when it vanished Anzu turned younger, she was a kid of eight years now, but she still was crying on the floor. She looked the same than before but younger. "I wanted a friend… I wanted love… since my father killed my mom… I felt awful!" Her voice was childish and soft "I just wished for someone to love me! That was all!" The last piece of heart fell and completed the heart on the wall, when it did it shined and wasn't broken anymore.

Yugi's soul walked closer to the kid and hugged her, Anzu looked up with tears in her eyes, there was nothing she could do now to repair her huge mistake.

The soul spoken "You cannot choose your life, is something you live with, and when live gives you only pain, the way to forget it is to forgive yourself for something you did not had fault of"

Anzu kept crying.

"I forgive you Anzu"

"I don't deserve it, leave me alone" Anzu ran away from Yugi's soul embrace and curled on a corner. Then a lot of darkness surrounded the kid and swallowed her. There was only a last phrase heard in the room. _"I belong to the darkness"_

Yami did not believed what he heard, Anzu had an awful life and she ended up in the darkness, but still there was nothing else he could do.

Yugi's soul flew to the wall with the heart; he touched it with his palm and smiled when it felt its beating again. The little angel flew again with Yami and smiled weakly at him.

Yami was still confused though "What just happened?"

"Anzu suffered in her life, she tried to forget about it giving herself to the darkness. It seems she only was a puppet from the darkness, there's nothing more we can do"

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Now go back with Yugi, you have a family to take care of"

Yami nodded. The soul held Yami's arms and closed his eyes, and in a blink Yami returned to the living room. The pharaoh looked around trying to find Yugi, but apparently he wasn't there, maybe he was upstairs. Yami ran upstairs and opened the door leading to their room.

Inside was Yugi sleeping peacefully, one of his hands was on his heart, it was probable he suffered minutes ago. Yami sighed and walked near to him; he sat down next to his body and caressed his soft hair, moving the golden bangs away from Yugi's face.

"We are safe now, don't worry"

Yami leaned down a kissed Yugi's forehead lovely. Yugi as an answer opened his beautiful amethyst eyes slowly and smiled at Yami and knowing that he was safe. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes giving a yawn of tiredness.

"Hi Aibou, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah" Yugi smiled more and gave a hug to Yami "I'm so glad you are safe koi! I thought something bad happened to you"

Yami returned the hug and gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek "I'm ok, I was able to defeat Anzu"

Yugi separated from Yami surprised "You really did? And what happened to her? Is she gone? Will she never come back? Are we safe now?"

"Well I think I did, the darkness swallowed her, I don't know if she is really gone or if she will come back, and I think we are safe now"

"The darkness swallowed her?"

"Yeah, she… explained why she did all of this. And she seemed to suffer a lot in her life, she said you hated her"

"Oh" Yugi looked down "I didn't hate her; I was scared that it could happen the same to me that my parents suffered. And my friends, Honda, Joey and Ryou protected me so much that they turned out to hate her. So well, it's kind of painful to remember…" After saying it Yugi sighed.

Yami caressed Yugi's cheek "I don't want you to worry about it ok?"

Yugi nodded slightly still with his gaze down.

"Yugi look at me"

Yugi looked up at Yami a little sad.

"You must feel happy"

"Why? I'm the responsible Anzu vanished in the darkness. Should I feel guilty?"

"You shouldn't, is not your fault. We will continue with our lifes, with our family and we will live happily. We both need to go on"

Yugi let some tears to fall "Then that means, we will live both happily married, raising Luna and Atemu, and possibly another baby…" Yami chuckled and let Yugi to continue "…not letting anything to separate us, we will get through everything until… the children grow up and have their own lives… is that what you mean?"

Yami smiling kindly answered "Yeah, that's what I mean"

Yugi returned the smile and whipped his tears away. "Then I can't wait for it"

Both stood up from the bed and gave a slight kiss, still smiling at each other having hope that their lives would be perfect, perfect like they dreamed.

**ABIGFUTUREISWAITINGFORUS,AREYOUREADY?**

Nekogal: THIS IS NOT THE END! There are more chapters coming. And about the new stories, I changed my mind, in the third story (Remember me Pharaoh) Yugi will not be threaten like a girl, so if you want to change your mind about your votes send me a message, the results of the voting will be in my account this week. And about you Yami… -turns around to see Yami-

Yami: -tied up to a chair- let me go damn it!

Nekogal: First you will say I'm the best, apologize and show me your respect if you want to be free. Do you understand?

Yami: -smiles evilly- I really don't

Nekogal: What?

Yami: Hey Yugi! Nekogal says that she may kill Luna or Atemu!

Nekogal: I never said that!!

Yugi: -comes running angrily- Is that true?!

Yami: yes it is

Nekogal: no it isn't

Yami: yes it is!

Yugi: Apologize!

Nekogal: -types on computer- …and Yugi stayed still feeling calmed, forgetting what just happened a second ago

Yugi: -blinks- -looks at Yami tied up- Yami?

Yami: That's not fair Nekogal!

Nekogal: Who said it was?. So while I take care of this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will come soon so it's not the end. Any kind of question I will answer it. Don't forget to R&R and until next time my dear readers!


	16. Starting a new life

Nekogal: Hey there! I decided to make another chapter, just because I'm in a good mood! And if you still wondered what happened with Yami…

Yami: Nekogal is a very wonderful person!

Nekogal: Come on Yami, stop. I'm so flattered

Yami: No really I'm not lying!

Yugi: Who is this and where is my Yami?

Nekogal: Don't worry he is still Yami, he just apologized after a tickle war and just for being a good boy, I promised to him you two would make love soon.

Yugi: -sweats- ok… Nekogal does not and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot idea. Enjoy the chapter!

**IHOPETHISISADREAMSOICANWAKEUP**

**A week later**

Yami and Yugi forgot about everything that happened with Anzu, also their friends and all of them tried to have another life, a life where everything was almost normal. Luna and Atemu kept growing; they did not cried that much and made sounds like trying to speak.

After all that the couple experienced they decided to move to a bigger house, the Kame Game Shop was nice but it wasn't big enough to a family. Yugi had sent letters to Jiichan that was still in Egypt at every time something weird happened, and since Anzu was gone he decided to call him and talk about the shop and at the end Jiichan was going to return in two days and keep running the shop with some help of Honda.

Joey and Seto were married now and lived happily at the Kaiba Mansion, and they still were aware that Mokuba lived there so they couldn't do everything they wanted to.

Ryou and Bakura did not talked a lot with Yami and Yugi since they visited Yugi at the hospital, so right now they had any idea of how it was going with them, but hoping they were happy as a couple.

It was another Saturday in the morning, Yami was still sleeping in his and Yugi's room, the bed was king-size with white sheets and two comfortable pillows, one being used by Yami. The room was very big with two book shelves, a bathroom, a window at the right and a balcony at the left. The ceiling was beige, two lamps, each one in two desks. The closet was for both and was big enough for them, and on the floor was a beige rug matching with the ceiling and the white stripped walls.

The sunlight came down from the window, Yami groaned at it and covered his face with the sheets, he wanted at least more minutes in bed, last day at Kaiba Corp was hard. Then Yami remembered that last night was very active with Yugi, he smiled, now the pharaoh wanted to wake up his lover in the kindest way he could, as he moved the sheets away and sat up to see nobody in there.

Yami frowned "Yugi? Sweetheart where are you?"

He stood up from his bed, wearing only his black boxers, rubbing the back of his head and yawning slightly. Yami walked to the closet and took out a pair of black leather pants and a blue shirt. Yami dressed up, opened the door and walked down stairs.

The stairs were covered in a red rug, and the walls were gray with some pictures of the family members in the walls.

Yami walked down until he found himself in the huge living room, there was a plasma TV on the right side with a big red coach with enough space for five persons, there was a little wooden table in front of the couch with a pot of flowers, some windows with white curtains on the walls, a big shelve holding unread books and a little red coach to sit in and spend some time reading. Behind the big coach was a purple rug. In front of the rug was a counter and some chairs, the counter had a window showing the kitchen.

Yami smiled at seeing Luna and Atemu playing on the rug with the DMG (Dark Magician Girl) and DM (Dark Magician) plushy; Luna wearing a little pink dress and Atemu with a light blue shirt with a little duck on it and blue shorts. Yami bend down next to them and caressed their hair, both babies looked at their father and laughed.

"Good morning sleepy head"

Yami turned around and saw Yugi smiling at him from the window on the counter. The pharaoh stood up and then he sat on one of the chairs and gave Yugi a slight kiss on his lips.

"Good morning Aibou, why did you wake up so early?"

Yugi chuckled "Yami I didn't woke up early, you woke up late. Look at the clock" Yugi pointed to the clock that was on the wall. Yami turned around as Yugi ordered, and he was right it was very late, it was 1:27 on the afternoon.

Yami rubbed the back of his head "Oh sorry about it…"

"Is ok" Yugi's voice turned seductively "You just worked so much yesterday, and not just at Kaiba Corp, you did at bed last night too"

Yami blushed "Yugi! There are babies in the same room with us!"

Yugi giggled as an answer "I know" He looked down happily at Luna and Atemu that were hugging the plushy in their hands. He looked up at Yami again and chuckled "So what will the great "King of Games" would like to eat for breakfast?"

Yami groaned sexily "Oh I could eat you if I wanted to Yugi…"

The younger giggled and blushed a little. "Then I guess you would like some waffles, right?"

"Sure, and don't forget to add cinnamon and love to it" Yami winked at Yugi kindly.

"Ok, I won't" Yugi gave a little kiss to Yami on his nose and walked inside the kitchen.

Yami smiled to himself and turned around at Luna and Atemu who were fighting to have the DM. The pharaoh walked next to them and bent down next to his children still smiling. Yami picked the DM and gave it to Atemu, Luna began to cry but then her father gave her the DMG, she stopped crying in a second.

"Now listen little ones, I'm going to show you something that you might like when you grow up"

Then Yami searched something inside his pocket. Both babies stared at his father with a lot of curiosity; finally after some searching Yami smiled and took out a duel monster card then he showed it to the babies.

"This is a duel monster card, it's used for a game called "Duel Monsters" and this creature in the card is called "The Dark Witch" (A/N: The Dark Witch is my favorite fairy monster, I have a videogame and she is so awesome!)

Atemu tried to say something but it was nothing, he pointed at the card and tried to take it from Yami's hands.

Yami chuckled "So you like it? When you have four or five years I will show you how to play this game. But for now if you want to see the cards you will have your mom's authorization ok?"

Atemu cocked his head and then continued to play with his plushy. Luna by his way kept watching the card with a lot of bright in her crimson eyes.

"I see you noticed its of big value to me"

Luna let go of the DMG plushy and moved her hands up wanting to be picked up by his father. Yami smiled, he placed the card again on his pocket again and picked Luna up happily, she laughed as she was in his fathers arms and leaned on his chest.

"That card is very important to me because, that was the card with I proposed Yugi, I let the card on his pillow with a ring on it…" Yami smiled "When he noticed the first thing he did was to…"

Someone interrupted Yami "…to say yes"

The pharaoh turned around and saw Yugi that came out from the door leading to the kitchen; the younger placed the waffles on the counter and walked near to his husband to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Yugi tickled Luna's stomach "I never doubted about my answer"

Yami put Luna on the floor again softly next to her brother.

"And your breakfast is ready by the way"

"Thank you Aibou" Yami kissed Yugi's forehead and sat in front of the counter and began to eat. Then the phone rang, Yugi entered the kitchen; inside the walls were white, a refrigerator far from the door, a window showing the garden, a sink in front of the window, some wooden counters with stalls containing forks, spoons, knives, plates and some caned food, the floor was squared in black and white with a white ceiling; Yugi turned right and answered the phone that was on the wall.

"Moshi moshi Motou residence, Yugi speaking"

The voice at the other side sounded a little nervous.

"Hi Yugi, it's me, Ryou"

"Oh, hi Ryou! Long time I didn't talked with you, how are you doing?"

"Fine, I guess, sorry to bother you but I have a little problem"

Yugi's happiness faded away "Tell me, is something wrong?"

"Well, kind of. But I don't want to bother you anymore"

"I have all day, tell me"

Ryou sighed "Well, you see since you gave birth to Luna and Atemu I felt very weird towards Bakura. Another feeling came."

"You love him, we all know it. What feeling do you mean?"

"A feeling stronger, I wanted to be with him but more than a couple. At first I tried to tell him but I'm not brave enough. And well, as I see Yami and you are very happy so I was wondering what you did to be with him"

Yugi blushed "Well actually…"

"Tell me, who was the that confessed first, you or Yami?"

Yugi chuckled at the memory "Literally, both did"

"How?"

"Well it began like this…"

_Flashback_

_Yugi was on the living room of his old house, sitting on the couch eating some chocolate ice-cream _(A/N: My favorite!) _as he was waiting Jiichan to close the shop or he may be caught eating the ice-cream. Again Yugi moved the spoon to his mouth, loving the flavor of it. Then a thought popped into his mind, he wondered if Yami's lips tasted as delicious as chocolate ice-cream._

_Yugi laughed at his thoughts, his crush would never love him as he did, Yugi sighed and continued to eat the dessert. Then he heard someone to open the front door, Yugi swallowed the ice cream feeling his throat to freeze, then he threw the spoon away and he hid the ice cream behind his back._

_Then at Yugi's surprise he saw Yami get inside to the living room, the pharaoh looked at Yugi surprised._

"_What were you doing Aibou?"_

"_What were you doing outside?"_

_Yami answered firmly "I was taking a walk, now tell me what were you doing"_

_Yugi muttered a little "I was… eating the ice-cream Jiichan told me not to eat before lunch"_

_Yami moved one of his hands to his hip and smirked "So you were disobeying him?"_

"_I do prefer the term of "doing what he told me not to do" Yami"_

_Yami sat next to Yugi on the couch and laughed at seeing Yugi's face._

"_What are you laughing at Yami?"_

"_You are stained of chocolate ice-cream Aibou" Yami moved closer to Yugi "Right here…" Yami pointed with his finger to Yugi's cheek and licked away the stain. Both boys did not moved, they were so close to each others lips and liked it until both kissed on the lips closing their eyes and moaning at the sensation._

_Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and danced with Yami's tongue, loving the sensation of it._

_Then the air was needed and both separated, staring at each other in the eyes deeply. Yugi smiled and Yami did too._

"_I love you Yami-kun"_

"_I love you too Aibou"_

_End of Flashback_

Yugi sighed happily at remembering that special moment "It was very wonderful"

"That is a very cute story, but still that doesn't help me with my problem Yugi. Tell me what to do"

Yugi thought for a moment "Well, try to be more open to him and maybe he will be too with you, also talk about it, about marriage but be discreet and maybe like that he will get the idea and when he is ready he might propose to you"

"I guess that will work. Thanks Yugi"

"Sure, if something happens call me. And by the way how did you get my number? I moved out from the Kame Game Shop and its different"

"Oh, Joey gave it to me"

"Ok, see you later" Yugi hung up and before he could turn around he felt someone kissing his neck softly.

Yugi chuckled and turned around to face Yami with a smile; the younger wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and gave him a kiss in the nose.

"Hey Yami-kun are you already done with your breakfast?"

"Yeah" Yami picked Yugi up bridal style "It was delicious by the way. Thank you"

Yugi chuckled. "Your welcome sweetie"

"To whom you were talking to my angel?"

Yugi giggled at his new nickname. "I was talking to Ryou, he called because he said he wanted to get married with Bakura but he did not knew a way how to tell him"

"I see" Yami gave a kiss to Yugi on the lips "Let's go to the living room with Luna and Atemu shall we?"

"Sure"

Yami walked with Yugi in his arms to the living room, in there were Luna and Atemu still playing with the DMG and DM plushy happily. Yami then moved towards the couch and laid Yugi on it softly.

And then out of nowhere Yami began to tickle Yugi's stomach roughly, the younger could not hold but to laugh, he tried to stop Yami's hands but it was useless. Yugi's body was moving all around the couch doing his best to not fall from it.

Yugi was laughing loudly "P-Please s-stop…! Yami!! S-Stop… s-stop!! Y-Yami…!" Then Yami stopped tickling Yugi and kissed him on the neck nipping the pale skin at the same time. "Oh… Yami… now don't stop… d-don't…"

Yami smirked and let go of the neck, he stared at Yugi deeply in the eyes.

"Yami, why did you stop?"

Yami whispered to Yugi on the ear "Because Luna and Atemu are in the same room, we might end this at night ok my angel?"

Yugi sighed "Oh, ok. I will try to wait for you tonight koi. But now we will spend all day with our kids" Yugi sat up next to Yami and hugged him and placed his head on Yami's right shoulder "Right?"

"Of course Aibou"

Both stood up and went back the coach finding Luna and Atemu, Atemu playing with his plushy and Luna sipping her hand. Yugi picked Luna up and Yami picked Atemu on his strong arms.

The couple sat on the couch again, letting Luna and Atemu to sit in their laps.

Then Yugi hid his face with both of his hands and said to Luna "Where is my baby?" Then he showed his face again at his baby "Here it is!" Luna laughed at the reaction and clapped her hands. Yami by his way held one of the fingers in Atemu's foot "This finger went to solve the puzzle" He held another finger "This finger went to have a duel" He held the next two fingers "These fingers have to go to sleep" He held the last finger "And this finger recovered its memories"

Atemu laughed cutely as his father did the same with his other foot.

All day Yami and Yugi spent it with the babies, playing, teaching them stuff or even watching TV with them, enjoying every single second of it, until night came and both parents were really tired and laid down on their bed waiting for the next day.

**HOLDMESOIWON'TFELL**

Nekogal: That's all for now my readers! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Yugi: Also the results of the voting are already on her profile in case you want to check them.

Yami: Don't forget to Review, and any kind of question Nekogal will try to answer it soon or later.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	17. Whispers of the Night

Nekogal: Hey there! I'm back and that means…

Yami: -bored- another chapter

Nekogal: Exactly! Yay! Also I would like to say that I noticed some orthographic mistakes in my last chapter and I apologize about it. I will try to write properly, I really do my best.

Yugi: And we can't wait to write the next stories. We hope you liked the plots of them.

Yami: And it's pretty obvious that Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, she only owns her Dark Witch card and the plot.

Yugi: Enjoy the chapter!

**WAITINGCANTAKETIMEIFYOUAREVERYPATIENT**

**One month later**

It was late at night, Luna and Atemu were bathed, dressed and right now they were sleeping in their room; meanwhile Yami and Yugi were in their room, both laying on the bed, Yugi was reading a book of the psych of dreams with the lamp at his left turned on, and Yami who had just take a bath was trying to sleep while he was eating a bowl of marshmallows, staring at Yugi and thinking that with him at his side peace would come to his mind and let him to close his eyes.

The pharaoh could not get to sleep for some reason, even though tomorrow was Sunday and he was going to spend all day with his family, sleep did not came up; he looked at the ceiling sighing and trying to find a way to relax. He took another marshmallow and ate it.

Yugi by his way kept reading, as well trying to sleep but without succeeding. He read the last paragraph. _Dreams are the revelation of our conscience, and when they come to us is because there is a message in them, they will try to tell us something and until we don't know what it is that dream won't stop. Even sometimes dreams or nightmares might come true some times if our minds are perturbed or chased by something…_

Yugi looked at the number of the page, page 156, then he closed the book and placed it on the shelf next to him; he turned at Yami and stared at him quietly.

"Is something perturbing you Yami?"

Yami blinked and turned around at Yugi, he left the bowl on the desk next to him, he smiled weakly at him and answered "I can't sleep for some reason; there is something on my mind that is bothering me. There is this thought that I can't take out of my head"

Yugi's voice turned low "Like Anzu Yami?" Yami turned around at Yugi in a quick move, for them her name was a forbidden word "Is that what it is bothering you?" Yugi sat up.

Yami nodded slightly. Yugi looked at his hands and chuckled "Then it seems our minds are still connected"

Yami sat up and looked at Yugi "Is she in your thoughts too angel?"

"Yeah, I'm still thinking what happened to her" He turned at Yami again and stared at his big crimson eyes "And I'm aware she still is out there, and maybe she will try to come back for us…" Yugi covered himself completely with the sheets and he hugged his chest "… or maybe Luna and Atemu"

The pharaoh moved closer to Yugi's body and held him on his embrace, kissing his forehead slightly "I told you to not worry about it, I don't like to see you worried and sad. It makes my heart to feel weak"

Yugi sobbed "S-Sorry if I cause you pain…"

Yami felt guilty at these words "Are you crying?" Yugi did not moved from his position; he kept looking down "Yugi look up at me"

Yugi looked up at Yami as he was told, to face his husband with some tears on his eyes that he could not hold.

Yami kissed the tears that were falling from the soft and pale cheeks "Don't worry about it, let me be the one who does"

"But…" Yugi sobbed "W-What about if she comes back…?"

"I don't think she does, and if she does come back she will return weak. Remember what happened to her"

Yugi nodded still sad.

Yami smiled "And also, I will always protect you and the kids, you know that" Yami hugged Yugi tighter, warming him even more "Now I want to see you smile my angel, that is one of the facts that I love from you"

Yugi sniffed and whipped his tears away, he took a deep breathe and smiled cheerfully at his husband.

Yami chuckled "That's how I like it" Yami gave a kiss to Yugi on the lips "Now I want you to sleep ok?"

"I-I will try"

Yugi laid softly on the bed and breathed deeply at feeling the pillow against his head; Yami laid too and turned to look at Yugi with attention at every movement.

The younger kept looking at the ceiling waiting for something to happen, he couldn't sleep. His eyes were still opened and maybe they were not going to close soon. Yugi sighed and looked at Yami.

"I can't sleep"

Yami moved closer to Yugi's body "Maybe some talking can help us to sleep don't you think?"

Yugi shrugged "Maybe"

"Then lets begin with you angel. Let's talk about what kind of problems you had with "her" or what trouble you had before you two met. Tell me anything you want to let out from your body"

Yugi giggled cutely "Is this some kind of therapy Yami-kun?"

"If you want to see it that way" Yami kissed the tip of Yugi's nose "So shall we begin with this? Go on"

The younger looked at the ceiling and placed both of his hands behind of his head, trying to think about something. Then a memory came into his mind and he frowned at it, it was a lot of time since he remembered that. "Well, this happened to me after my parents died, I don't know if you want to hear it"

Yami's voice softened "Any single word that comes out from your lips will be heard by me, like it is a chorus of angels"

Yugi blushed and smiled "Well, I remember that after my parents died I moved with Jiichan. The first days I felt really sad and alone, because he was at the shop and I stayed alone all day. My only friend was myself. So the school started again, when I was twelve years old children used to laugh at me because I had no parents or because they thought I was a freak because I was always alone"

Yami interrupted "But what about Ryou, Joey and Honda? I thought you met them when you were eleven years old"

Yugi turned around at Yami "I actually did, but the next year we weren't at the same room in school, so I could barely see them those days. Now, I will continue… where was I? Oh yeah, school became harder every day, children stared at me with anger, bullies always knocked me out and when my friends defended me they paid for it too. As I returned home those days, I was always bleeding from my face and Jiichan worried about it so he gave me the puzzle, he said he was keeping it until I was ready and apparently I was"

Yugi sighed happily "And then I met you, after I did I could smile again. And my life turned out to be the best for me" Yugi hugged Yami tight and hid his face on the pharaoh's chest "Thanks to you I wasn't alone anymore"

Yami smiled at Yugi "Your welcome my angel"

Yugi chuckled slightly, even though Yami could not see it or hear it "And what about you? You don't have a story to say?" The younger looked up at Yami.

"Me? I told you before; I don't remember a lot of my past Yugi"

"I didn't mean your past; I meant what happened to you before we met each other, how it was to you inside the puzzle? Do you remember anything of it?"

Yami's voice lowered "I don't"

Yugi kept persistent "Noting at all?"

The pharaoh chuckled at Yugi's enthusiasm "Nothing"

"Would you like to have at least one memory, or are you happy with this new life you have with me?"

"Well, I am happy with you and the twins, also that my life is perfect for me" Yami kept in silence for a moment "But you know… I wouldn't mind to remember some of my past, who were my parents, the friends I had or at least how my palace was. But still, that is just a dream"

Yugi smiled cutely "Dreams always do come true, so never stop having them Yami-kun"

"Ok" Yami let go of Yugi and looked down at him "Are you tired now? Because if you want we can sleep, or watch TV or…"

Yugi interrupted him "No I'm not" He looked at the ceiling again "Are you?"

"No"

Yugi blinked "What did you said that we could do?"

"Sleep?"

Yugi shook his head "No Yami-kun, the other thing"

"Watch TV?"

Yugi sighed and shook his head again "No, what you were going to say but I interrupted you"

"Oh, that thing" Yami laughed "It was if you wanted to… you know, do that, here in the room… unless you have a better idea"

Yugi had already decided for what he wanted but he thought twice just to fool around with Yami. He sat up "Well, I don't have a better idea; we can't sleep because we are not tired, and TV can be loud at this hour in the night. So that only leaves us one option" Then in purpose Yugi let slid the right sleeve of his shirt showing the pale and soft shoulder vulnerable "Oopsy" Said Yugi playfully "Yami, would you mind if you could move my sleeve up again?"

Yami said nothing and he kept watching Yugi like he was some kind of marshmallow covered with a lot of chocolate. The pharaoh licked his lips and in a very quick move he rolled over Yugi so he could be on top and without wasting any second he unbuttoned Yugi's shirt and threw it to the floor.

Yugi smirked to himself inside his mind to see he was victorious.

The pharaoh leaned forward and kissed Yugi's lips roughly and hard, as he caressed his chest with both of his hands slowly. Yugi moaned inside his throat at both actions and letting Yami to continue, he wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, and his legs around the pharaoh's waist.

Their tongues met each other and fought for dominance, and obviously Yami won and explored fully the moist cavern. The pharaoh licked the gum and teeth of his lover. Yugi loved the sensation of it and pulled Yami closer to him and deepened the kiss; the younger held Yami's hands and moved them inside his own pants to touch the legs to get a better sensation.

Yami pressed his lips harder against Yugi's and produced a mixture of moan and scream from Yugi which he loved to hear. Yugi removed the shirt of Yami trying to see the strong chest, and when he did he closed his eyes again and threw the shirt to the floor.

That was the best kiss he ever had and he did not wanted to separate, but his lungs were begging for oxygen. Yugi separated and he breathed deeply, Yami did too; both stared at each other deeply in the eyes with a lot of lust, until their lungs were ok again.

In a seductive tone Yugi whispered something to Yami's ear "Get them off Yami, yours and mine please"

Yami smirked and nodded. The pharaoh then with his hands removed slowly Yugi's pants along the boxers; he looked at the body and felt his member turn erect, then he proceeded to take off his pants as quickly as he could.

Then Yami took a marshmallow from the bowl that was on the desk and placed half of it inside his mouth, Yugi giggled and bit the other half, and moaned when his teeth scraped Yami's. Both swallowed it and continued to kiss.

Yugi moaned louder, and louder in the middle of the kiss and his eyes widened at feeling one of Yami's hand squashing his member. The sensation was so good that Yugi scratched Yami's back with his nails. Apparently Yami liked it because he squashed it harder than before and the kiss became rough.

Yami stopped the kiss and moved down to lick the collar bone, and nipping the skin lovely. Yugi purred like a cat, it was feeling so good. Then Yami made an unexpected move, with one of his hands he nipped the tip of Yugi's member producing a yelp.

"Oh… Y-Yami!"

The pharaoh was done with the neck and moved down to the left nipple; he bit it and licked it as it hardened with every touch; with his right hand Yami nipped the other nipple. Yugi moaned louder and moved all around the bed, scratching harder the back of Yami.

"Yami! Oh! Pharaoh… stop teasing me a-and just… fuck me! Fuck me now!"

Yami stopped his actions "Pharaoh? Am I really causing you that pleasure?"

Yugi opened his eyes panting "Oh yes you are… now less talking and more action, and with action I mean with you fucking me. Just do it!"

Yami chuckled "I never knew you could be so naughty angel"

"Come on Yami!"

Yami shut Yugi with his index finger "And your manners sweetheart?"

"Um… please fuck me?"

"That's better" Yami positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance, and without thinking it twice he penetrated inside. Yugi groaned at the minimum sensation of pain and at the high pleasure.

Yami began to thrust in and out until his tip was the only thing inside, and then he came inside again in a fast move, he repeated this movement several times without wanting to stop. Yugi closed his eyes and moaned; Yami smiled at it, he loved to hear his lover to be happy and he wanted to find out what other sounds he could do.

Yami leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot of Yugi's ear; the younger moaned and then screamed as his prostate was hit. Yami smiled at it and whispered "I'm going to taste you Aibou"

Yugi gave no answer, he kept moaning at Yami's fast and hard thrusts.

The pharaoh moved down to Yugi's chest, he moved his index finger from up to down producing a chill all over Yugi's body, without stopping his thrusts. And with no warning Yami licked Yugi's chest with enthusiasm, the pharaoh purred at the flavor and at feeling Yugi's walls tightened "Yugi! You are so warm, so hot, and delicious… give me more from you!"

Yugi felt it coming, he could not hold it anymore, if he did not let it out he was going to explode "Y-Yami! I'm going to…!" Before he could finish the sentence his seed was already flowing to Yami's body.

The pharaoh moaned at it and bit one of the nipples making it to hardened, Yugi clawed his nails on Yami's back harder, and both screamed the others name at the pleasure they felt.

"Oh my Pharaoh hit it harder!"

Yami did as he was ordered and hit Yugi's prostate with all of his strength as fast as he could. Yugi screamed at it, he did not even bother himself to hold it, it was feeling great. Yami continued his assault with enthusiasm and doing his best to make Yugi scream.

The pharaoh kissed again Yugi on the lips roughly and hard, pressing his own lips against his lover's as hard as he could. Yami held and caressed the legs of the younger like there wasn't tomorrow and Yugi could not hold to scratch the back of Yami with his nails deeply.

Yami again hit Yugi with a lot of energy and agility, Yugi screamed and moaned at the same time, and then he saw everything blank. He could recover in a minute, he blinked and felt being hit again, Yugi screamed inside his throat and began to pant. Yami got tired too; he ended the kiss and came out from Yugi, lying down next to him.

Yugi turned and looked at Yami still panting "Wow, Yami that was amazing, you really do know how to make me feel exited. Oh, and sorry about what I did to your back"

Yami touched his back and looked at his hand, he widened his eyes in surprise at seeing blood. He turned at Yugi and smiled "Its ok, it felt good, I actually felt no pain at it"

Yugi returned the smile "Then at least let me clean the blood away"

"Ok Aibou"

Yami sat up and turned around to show his back at Yugi, the younger gasped at seeing the marks of his nails; from one of the desk he took out a little cloth and cleaned the back. Yami groaned at it and then he calmed down. After his back was clean Yugi did the same to the sheets, then he threw the cloth to the trash.

Yami gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek and laid down on the bed smiling. Yugi did the same and covered his body with the sheets; he yawned and began to feel his eyelids heavy.

Yami turned around at Yugi "Aibou?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to sleep now?"

Yugi closed his eyes "Yeah… and only with you…"

The pharaoh smiled "Yugi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you so much"

Yugi yawned again deeply "I... love you too..."

Yami smiled again and hugged his lover giving him a kiss in the forehead. Then Yami was going to close his eyes but Luna and Atemu began to cry. Yugi groaned at it and was going to stand up but the pharaoh stopped him "I will go Yugi, you go to sleep"

"Thanks…" Yugi closed his eyes again and slept. Yami smiled at his lover and looked for his clothes, he put them on and walked to Luna and Atemu's room.

**DREAMSALWAYSCOMETRUESONEVERSTOPDREAMING**

Nekogal: There you go, hope you liked it as I did writing it. And as I promised to you Yami, you made love with Yugi and you two sure had fun.

Yami: -laughs and hugs Yugi- yeah, sure did.

Yugi: Um Yami, don't you have something to say to her?

Yami: Oh yeah… thanks…

Nekogal: My pleasure. Then I guess that's all for now, I will update as soon as I can but my exams are beginning (again) and I won't have vacations until June ends. So it will take time, but don't worry I will begin to write the first chapter of "Remember me Pharaoh"

Yugi: Don't forget to R&R please. Nekogal will love to know what you think about this chapter.

Yami: And any kind of question you have don't be afraid to ask –kisses Yugi's cheek- Until next time!


	18. New events

Nekogal: Again here I am. Sorry if it took long time, I'm very ashamed, really.

Yami: Yeah, yeah, you are ashamed, you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and you will begin your final exams, your life is miserable we know it. She just owns the plot, ok? Ok, now on with the chapter!

Nekogal and Yugi: O.O

**IFITHINKTHATMEANSIEXIST**

Luna and Atemu were one year old with two months, Yami and Yugi could not be any happier about it, but still they could not believe that the little babies they held at the hospital at the first time, were now almost able to speak and walk. And that was not all, also Yami was now vice-president of Kaiba Corp, Bakura proposed Ryou to marry him one month ago and they were happily married now probably thanks to Yugi. Seto and Joey were at the best moment of their marriage and Anzu did not showed up that time. Nothing could be better.

* * *

The happy couple was sleeping peacefully without any kind of worries; Yami was only wearing a pair of black boxers and Yugi a blue pajama. Then the sun came from the window illuminating their bodies and filled them with warmth. The pharaoh opened his crimson eyes, he smiled at noticing that he was hugging Yugi firmly, he moved his strong arms slowly away from Yugi's body and sat up rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Yami saw the clock, marking nine 'o clock, and because it was Saturday he wanted to spend most of the day with his light. Yami shook Yugi's shoulder in the softest way he could "Aibou, wake up"

Yugi groaned and covered his body even more with the sheets "Yami, not now, 5 five minutes more please"

Yami smirked "Ok then, you can sleep five minutes more, I don't have a problem with it"

Yugi still sleepy answered "Thanks…" Then Yugi could not find a good position to sleep, he felt hot "Yami, is a little hot in here can you do something about it?"

Yami's smirk became wider "Oh sure" The pharaoh stood up and held the sheets, and then with a strong move he lifted the sheets and threw them to the floor "That's it, its colder now, but I still feel hot. I hope you don't mind that I get my boxers off"

"What?"

With a quick move Yami removed the unwanted clothe and laid on the bed naked, moving closer to Yugi's body, sliding his hand like a snake under the shirt of Yugi. The younger moaned a little "You think you can… oh! seduce me with that?"

"I'm very sure. I'm naked, we have a lot of energy, there aren't sheets in here and we are alone, what else do you need?"

Yugi jumped on top of Yami "Nothing else" The younger leaned down and captured his lips with Yami's.

**(Censored! Stay there we will be back)**

Both were dressing again, they felt very tired even though it was very early. Yugi just wearing his dark leather pants with the belt and his white socks was looking for his shirt on the sheets and the floor. Yami who was already dressed in his dark jeans and blue shirt was sitting on the bed and smiling at how his lover was searching.

Yugi looked down in the bed "Yami, have you seen my shirt?"

Yami smirked "No I haven't" He said in a playful tone.

Yugi stood up again and pointed at Yami with his index finger "You have it don't you?" Said with a domination tone.

The pharaoh chuckled "You caught me"

Yugi with decision stepped closer to his husband "Give it"

"Nope"

Yugi kneeled in the bed and tried to reach his shirt, which was in Yami's right hand behind his back. The older was with his other hand pushing Yugi away.

"Come on give it!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm half naked!"

Yami grinned evilly "But you do look cute half naked" Yugi understood the hidden message and tried to run to the door but he couldn't. In just a second Yami was on top of him already kissing his lips roughly and hard. Yugi could not do anything but to moan and he just forgot what was going on around him. Yami again unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor, doing the same with Yugi's.

**(These two never get tired. Second round I guess, stay in there this will end up soon)**

Both panting lying on the bed, and naked (again) stayed looking at each other.

"Wow Yami, you are very energetic today. I guess that was enough for you don't you think?

Yami moved closer to Yugi feeling the warmth coming out from his body. The pharaoh snaked his hand to Yugi's member and squashed it hard producing a yelp from his lover.

"I never have enough from you angel"

Yugi looked with lust at his husband "Then let's go for a third round"

As an answer Yami licked and nipped Yugi's neck.

**(This is going way too far don't you think? I will make sure to scold them for this. We will be right back)**

The couple finally came out of their room dressed as they were before. They walked on the hallway and headed to Luna and Atemu's room. They opened the door slowly and both smiled when they saw their kids still sleeping.

Now that they had grown up they did not sleep in a cradle, Luna slept in a bed just for her with pink sheets, and Atemu in a bed just for him with blue sheets. As they always did they were holding their DM and DMG plushy.

Yugi walked inside, and headed towards a bureau, ant took out from a stall a little yellow dress, from another stall he took out a little blue short and a purple shirt. Then Yugi walked to Luna's bed and woke her up shaking her arm slowly. The girl opened her crimson eyes and yawned, she then looked up at her mother, when she did she smiled and raised her hands.

Yugi chuckled and sat her up; Luna raised her hands up letting Yugi to put the dress on. When she was dressed, Yugi for another stall took out two pairs of white socks; he chose one of the socks with little bunnies on it. Yugi slid the socks on Luna's feet and when she was fully dressed Yugi picked her up and gave her to Yami.

Again, Yugi walked inside and kneeled next to Atemu's bed and shook his shoulder slowly. The boy yawned; he rubbed his eyes and opened them. When he saw his mother he chuckled and raised his arms as Luna did. Yugi sat him up and moved the little arms up and putting him the purple shirt. Then he helped Atemu stand up in the bed, the boy held his mother's shoulders to not fall; meanwhile Yugi put him on the shorts. Atemu sat down again and let Yugi to slide the white socks.

Yugi picked Atemu up and walked outside the room.

The boy still with Atemu in his arms walked downstairs and found Yami watching TV with Luna on his lap. Yugi sighed of happiness and sat next to Yami, sitting Atemu in his lap too.

Yugi smiling looked at Yami "Are you hungry Yami? Because I can make breakfast to you and the kids right now if you wish"

Yami grinned "I'm not hungry, after what we did this morning I can't eat anymore"

Yugi picked Atemu up and sat him on the couch too. Yugi crossed his arms "You silly head"

Yami smirked at the compliment.

"I'm going upstairs to make the beds, then I will make you and the kids some breakfast"

Yami picked Luna up and sat her on Yugi's lap. He then stood up "Don't bother yourself, I will make the beds. And if you want to you can make me breakfast later, you should better do it to the kids"

Yugi smiled "Ok then"

Yami returned the smile and walked upstairs leaving Yugi and his kids alone.

**Ten minutes later**

Yami was walking down the stairs again, when he heard Yugi talking to someone _"Come on, please say it, can you do it?" _It seemed like Yugi asked it like for seventh time. Yami surprised a little walked inside the living room and saw Yugi still sitting on the couch with Luna on his lap.

"Who are you talking to darling?"

Yugi turned behind and saw his husband.

"To Luna"

Yami lifted and eyebrow "But she is a baby"

"I know. I'm not crazy"

Yami sat next to Yugi. The younger looked at Luna and talked to her "Please Luna, say it, 'mom' its very easy to pronounce, m…o…m…, mom. At least try it please"

Luna cocked her head. Yugi sighed at his failure and Yami laughed at it.

"Hey its not funny!"

"It is for me, how long have you been trying?"

Yugi chuckled a little ashamed "Since you went upstairs"

"Well you really do seem to be desperate, have you tried with Atemu?"

Yugi looked at Atemu that was on the couch too watching at his parents confused. "No, I haven't"

"Well, you don't lose anything at trying it"

Yugi nodded and gave Luna to Yami. Then he picked Atemu up and sat him on his lap "It's your turn Atemu, lets see if you are brighter than your sister. Can you say mom?"

Atemu stayed still.

"Come on you can do it. M…o…m. Just three letters, its very easy"

Atemu said nothing.

Yugi sighed "I give up already. You try it Yami"

Yami focused on Luna "Ok Luna, can you say 'handsome, hot and sexy pharaoh'?

Yugi slapped the back of Yami's head "Yami she will never say something like that! Its way too difficult for her, also that I don't think that's a good sentence to show to a little girl"

Yami rubbed where Yugi hit him "Ok, ok" Again he looked at her daughter "Can you say mom? Or at least mommy?"

Nothing happened.

Yugi sighed again "Well, at least we tried. Maybe they are still too little to speak"

"Maybe. But we can still teach them how to walk"

Yugi nodded.

Then from nowhere Luna opened her mouth and… "Mo…mmy…"

Yugi gasped in surprise and hugged Yami and kissed him deeply. Yami returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. They separated fast and stared at each other.

"She said it!"

Yugi looked down at Luna "Say it again! Can you do it? Or… say 'dad' or 'daddy'"

Luna did not spoke. This time Atemu did "Da…da…"

Yami chuckled "Not bad"

Yugi smiled "They are growing up. I never thought this time would come so fast Yami-kun. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am"

Then something interrupted the happy moment. From nowhere Yugi widened his eyes and stood up in a quick move standing in front of Yami "Yami watch out!"

Something black tried to attack Yugi, but he used the light of the puzzle as a shield. It tried to penetrate it, but with failure. Then the strange thing fell on the floor, when Yami looked at it he could identify it was a shadow. The strange thing vanished on the floor. Yugi made the shield to vanish, then he turned at Yami.

"That was a shadow, and not a normal one"

Yami had enough questions for just something that happened thirty seconds ago. He first made sure that Luna and Atemu were ok, they were for his relief. The pharaoh looked at Yugi again.

"How did you know it was here?"

Yugi widened his eyes "I don't know"

"You don't?" Yami's voice was of surprise.

"No, it was like I felt it somehow. I felt a negative aura inside the room, then I saw the image of a shadow inside my head and then I just reacted" Yugi moved his hands to the puzzle "It was very weird. Do you think is this some kind of ability I have?"

"I don't know. But in my opinion it is useful"

Yugi wanted to scream "Are you kidding? It's a curse for me! Just to feel something dark near that is going to attack you is awful! I don't want to be like this, I never wanted to. And I fear that Luna or Atemu are cursed with it too! I hate the way I am! Why does the light have to be so much related with the darkness?!"

Yugi fell on his knees and began to cry, he covered his face with both of his hands "I hate myself! I want to be a normal person without anything to worry about!" He kept crying trying to make his pain flow away with the tears.

Yami looked at Yugi concerned. He picked Luna up and sat her next to her brother.

The pharaoh kneeled next to Yugi and hugged him "Don't say that. You have a beautiful gift, there's nothing wrong with been able to feel the darkness Yugi. Unlike me, you are light and I'm fully darkness. You should be happy of what you are"

"Demo… Mou Hitori No Boku" (Demo: But) "I don't like it. Can't it be different?"

"There's nothing we can do, but to end this when we can. Ok?"

Yugi nodded and sniffed. Both stood up. "But still, what about Luna and Atemu? What will happen if they have a power they can't handle?"

"We will help them"

"Ok" Yugi looked at the floor.

"Now I want you to think about something else. Why don't you make breakfast and maybe after it I can keep you entertained?"

Yugi chuckled and whipped his tears away "That sounds good"

**TRUEHAPPINESISSOMETHINGWEDREAMABOUT**

Nekogal: There you have it. I hope you liked it as I did writing it.

Yami: R&R or you will face the Shadow Realm!

Yugi: -sweats- We will love to know what you think. Any question you have Nekogal will do her best to answer it.

Nekogal: Later my friends!


	19. Misunderstandings

Nekogal: Wee! I'm so happy reviewers! I'm in vacation and in a very good mood so I will update just for you!

Yami: Well, vacation won't last forever you know…

Nekogal: I don't care, either way in vacation I'm able to write even more, so you know what that means right Yami?

Yami: -stares at Yugi with evil smile-

Yugi: what?

Yami: nothing…

Nekogal: Well, is obvious that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot, enjoy!

Yami: -holds Yugi's arm- follow me Yugi, I want to show you something in private

Yugi: uh oh…

**MYHEARTISPOUNDING,ATHESAMETIMEOFYOURS**

It was another Sunday morning, our happy couple was going to be even happier, their anniversary was getting close and one of them was going to receive a surprise. But still, we can't go and say the surprise, because if we could say it, it would not be a surprise.

So after that attack of the mystery shadow and after the twins said their first words Yami was preparing everything for Yugi. After a delicious breakfast with his family Yugi went upstairs to write a letter to his Grandpa and say what happened one day ago. Yami stayed in the living room to watch TV with his children.

When the pharaoh saw that his lover wasn't there anymore he stood up from the couch and walked to the nearest phone and dialed a number he never called before, waiting for someone to answer.

Meanwhile upstairs, Yugi was in his and Yami's room sitting on a desk already writing with a smile on his face as every single word was flowing from his hands.

_Dear Grandpa:_

_I hope everyone is doing fine, we are very happy, things are going great. Yami is vice president of Kaiba Corp and the kids are growing up so fast. Not just that but they learned to talk! Luna said 'mommy' and Atemu said 'Dada' _

_I'm so happy that you don't have idea, I believe both of them will learn to walk soon. Also not forget to mention that our Anniversary will be in a day and I have no idea what Yami is preparing, but he's being acting a little weird. But something tells me I will be surprised._

_But also, yesterday something weird happened, some kind of shadow tried to attack Yami for a reason, and luckily I was able to stop it in time. I hope it doesn't happen again though but if it does we will stop it again._

_If anything else happens again I will be sure to tell you, I miss you all and I hope to see you again._

_Loves you your Grandson: Yugi_

Yugi smiled and kept the letter inside his pocket to send it later. Right now he wanted to return downstairs with his family. Yugi walked downstairs with a smile on his face wanting to kiss his husband, as he came down he saw Yami talking on the phone.

Yami seemed to be already talking for a while "Yes, I do prefer the red please… yeah that's right… this afternoon… ok… it is very important for me… please don't forget to come but be careful he is suspecting something about it… ok I will wait, Thanks"

The older turned around sighing, but then he almost jumped at seeing Yugi behind with his arms crossed and waiting for an answer. Yugi cleared his throat a little angry "Who were you talking to Yami?"

Yami entered in panic and did his best to not mutter or show weakness "W-Well, I was talking to… to… Joey"

Still suspecting Yugi grunted "Joey? And then what were both of you talking about?"

Yami chuckled nervously "Oh, uh… we were… talking a-about, you know… um… saving the planet from… contamination"

"And why would I suspect about something like it? And what is exactly going to happen this afternoon? And what are you planning that you fear I know about?" Said Yugi using a dominative tone, confusing his husband with a lot of questions at the same time.

Yami got even more nervous "W-Well because…"

Then Atemu began to cry when his DM plushy fell to the floor and he could not reach it. Yugi moved his gaze from Yami and picked up the toy and gave it back to his son, Atemu hugged it again and smiled.

Yugi sat next to Luna and Atemu and sat both on his lap. Then he turned at Yami "The kids saved you for now, but I will ask you later about it"

Yami sighed of relief "Ok then, I will… go upstairs" Then in a big hurry Yami ran to their room. Yugi stood in silence until he heard the door shut.

Yugi depressed and worried sighed; he then looked at his children "Does any one of you knows what's going on with Yami?"

Atemu looked confused at Yugi "Dada?"

"Yes, with your daddy, his acting a little weird and I fear his hiding something from me"

Luna moved her hand to Yugi's "Mommy sc..are..d?"

Yugi smiled "I'm just worried Luna, that your father is… you know what? Forget about it, you are just babies, and you must not worry about this kind of stuff already"

Yugi picked Atemu and Luna up and placed them on the rug "You should play for a while. I have to think about something"

Still worried Yugi left to the kitchen, wanting to bake cookies or a cake to distract his mind of what he was imagining. He took out the flour and eggs and a bowl, reading the instructions; but as he mixed his mind thought of the possibilities.

Maybe Yami was calling to some kind of bitch. Maybe when Yami said the red he meant to a dress color or something. And maybe they were going out this afternoon or she was going to come. And maybe Yami feared that Yugi could find out.

Yugi whimpered at his thought. He imagined Yami, kissing a blond woman deeply, wearing a red dress, as she hugged him. While Yami held her on his embrace and began to get off the dress.

Yugi erased the image and almost cried at it, he just mixed the ingredients faster to forget about it. That would never happen, why would Yami cheat on him? Both had a wonderful family there was no reason to cheat Yugi. Both loved each other, but still there could not be any other explanation.

Yugi sighed depressed; he was going to ask him tonight.

* * *

As Yami said in the call, someone knocked the door that same afternoon, actually no one came inside, he received a package. Even though Yugi wanted to know what it was, his husband did not let him to peek inside of it, provoking Yugi to be even more curious about it.

Maybe it was a present from that awful woman Yami was dating secretly.

* * *

It came the night, Luna and Atemu were already asleep; and Yugi was on bed waiting for Yami to come. He was thinking what to ask him, or how to react at the answers. Yugi sighed, as he hugged his chest waiting for the exact moment.

His thoughts were interrupted when Yami came inside after taking a shower, wearing only his black boxers. Yami laid next to his lover and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Yami frowned at seeing Yugi just ignored it.

"Is something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi looked away "I don't want to talk to you"

Yami got even more curious "Why?" Yami held Yugi softly on his embrace but flinched when Yugi pushed him away.

Then Yugi finally looked at Yami "To whom were you talking to Yami?"

"W-What?"

"I know about that call, and I never thought you could do something like that to me"

Yami softened his eyes "How did you know about it? But more importantly I thought you were going to like it sweetheart"

Yugi got angry "What?! How would I like something like it? I think it's awful! How could you do this to me Yami? We have a family!"

"What do you mean?"

Yugi crossed his arms "You are cheating on me aren't you?!"

Yami then understood, he smiled at the innocence of his lover "I'm not cheating on you Yugi, I would never do that to you. You are my only angel" He kissed Yugi's cheek.

Yugi still not convinced about it spoke "Then to whom were you talking to? I thought it was some… some kind of bitch you were dating…"

Yami laughed "No it was not. That call is for something important for both of us, you will see tomorrow don't worry"

Yugi smiled, he finally understood it was all a misunderstanding "Then I guess it has something to do with our Anniversary right?

Yami smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess I have to buy you a present right?"

Yami shook his head "No, I don't need a present. With you here is enough for me, so don't bother yourself ok? Leave everything to me"

Yugi chuckled "Ok" Then he frowned "Um, sorry about, questioning your loyalty to me Yami-kun. I guess I felt a little unsure when you acted a little strange. Gomen Asai, I feel very…"

Then Yami interrupted him with a soft kiss on the lips; Yugi stopped his words and moaned slightly.

Both separated "Yami can you give me a hint of what are you planning please?"

"Nope"

Yugi used his puppy eyes "Pwease"

Yami chuckled "No, you will have to wait"

"Onegai (Please) Yami-kun"

"No, end of discussion. Is a surprise so just wait ok?"

Yugi sighed playfully "Ok…"

Yami held Yugi on his embrace "Now you better go to sleep sweet thing, or I will have to get rid of your energy by myself"

Yugi moved closer to Yami and used his chest as a pillow "Ok Yami" Yugi yawned "Good night"

"Good night my angel" Yami smiled and closed his eyes, already wanting for the tomorrow.

**PLEASEDON'THATEME,ICAN'TSTOPLOVINGYOU**

Nekogal: Yami and Yugi are not here, they've been gone for a while… you may know why… well anyway hope you liked it and I am sorry it was short, it's just that I'm not motivated right now. Any questions you have I will be pleasured to answer, please review! And don't forget to give me your opinions please! Until next time!


	20. Phone call, girl's voice and Anniversary

Nekogal: Hi everybody! You missed me I guess, as I did too. Now, let's see what Yami is planning for Yugi.

Yami: Mmm… what was I planning? Oh yeah, I remember now!

Yugi: Just read the chapter, enjoy it!

**I'MBOREDRIGHTNOW.THAT'SWHYYOUAREREADINGTHIS**

The next day came, that day when Yami and Yugi celebrated their Anniversary together… well not together, actually, all morning Yami locked inside their room so nobody could be inside but him.

Yugi was in the living room, bored because he had nobody to talk to but Luna and Atemu. Actually it was amazing he had nothing to do, he and the babies already had breakfast, Yami just came down to the kitchen for a brief moment to eat and then he returned to the room; the dishes were already clean, the clothes were drying, the house was in order and clean, and he already read the newspaper, even funnier was that there wasn't anything good on TV.

The boy was sitting on the couch, watching how his kids were on the floor, drawing happily with crayons. After some minutes of thinking, Yugi's attention was caught by his daughter who started laughing at her draw.

Yugi smiled at her "Can I see it?"

Luna looked at Yugi "Ha…i"

Yugi picked the paper up and chuckled. It wasn't drawn perfectly, but it could be identified what it was. It seemed to be Yami carrying Yugi up to the stairs, both seemed to be laughing.

The boy smiled even more "Do you mind if I put it in the refrigerator's door so I can see it every time I want Luna?"

Luna shook her head. Yugi smiled again and stood up with the draw on his hands, he came inside the kitchen and with a magnet he placed it on the refrigerator's door. Then he remembered he baked some cookies yesterday, so he picked up a bowl that was near the stove and ate one of them. "Yummy…"

Then the phone rang and Yugi answered "Moshi moshi Motou residence, Yugi speaking"

"Hey Yugi, it's me Joey"

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Yugi ate another cookie.

Joey chuckled weakly and muttered "Well, this may sound… a l-little weird but… how does it feel to be pregnant?"

Yugi almost choked with the cookie he was eating, he began to cough roughly until he swallowed and calmed down. He actually was kind of scared, he muttered of the nervousness "What?! You are kidding right?"

"W-Why is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no, of course not. Is something wonderful, but my question is, how the hell did it happened?"

"Well, Mokuba went to the movies with some friends two weeks ago, so Seto and I stayed alone in the house… and I guess you know what happened next…"

Yugi sighed of relief "Well, it would be a problem if you and Seto weren't married. Does he know about it?"

Joey chuckled "That's the problem, I just made the test a week ago and I don't know how to tell him. And I hoped you could help me"

"Mmm… I don't think I can help you Joey, because Yami knew when I went to the hospital when I felt sick in school remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's true. But at least give me some ideas or something"

"Well…" Yugi thought for a moment "I only have two ideas. The first one could be that you just go straight and tell him, just like that 'I'm pregnant' and that's all"

"Oh no, of course not that's just crazy! I have no idea how he will react, I don't even know if he wants to have a baby" Joey sighed "What's the other option?"

"You can make a nice dinner to him, you know what he likes the most, candles or whatever you want. After the dinner he might be happy, so when he is in a good mood you can tell him and no worries. Unless you have a better idea"

"No, actually it sounds great, it may work. But I am still nervous about it, I can't actually believe I am having a baby. It's so weird you know"

Yugi smiled even though Joey could not see him "Don't worry Joey, it will be fine, you will feel very happy about it, trust me. And I'm sure Seto will be glad to know it. When he knows he won't be able to wait any longer, it happened the same to us"

"… that sounds nice, I will try it then. Thanks for helping me, I will call when he knows"

"Ok. See ya"

Yugi hung the phone and returned to the living room with Luna and Atemu, he sat on the couch and looked at both "Guess what little ones, you are going to have a cousin"

Atemu looked up at Yugi "Co…us…i…n?"

"That's right, is almost like a brother… no, not a brother, is a very close friend to you but is part of your family"

Both kids looked at their mother still curious, Yugi laughed at it "I'm going to tell your dad, if he lets me go in" Yugi stood up and walked the stairs up, when he had the door leading to his room in front of him, he knocked softly "Yami may I come in?"

From inside could be heard someone unlock the door, then Yami opened "Oh, um… I am afraid you still can't Yugi. Do you need something?"

"Well actually, I wanted to tell you that Joey called a minute ago saying that he is pregnant"

Yami widened his eyes "He is? Wow, I'm going to be uncle. But does Seto know about it?"

"That's why he called me, he had no idea of how to tell him, so I gave him some tips"

"Well, that's good" Yami was about to close the door again but Yugi stopped him

"Mate (Wait)" Yugi frowned "You need to go out from there Yami, is our anniversary, we are supposed to spend the day together like a family"

Yami softened his eyes "I know but, I'm preparing your surprise, is worth of it to wait sweetie"

Yugi sighed "Ok, how long will it take?"

"Like half and hour or an hour maybe. Listen, I would like that you could go to the park with the kids for a moment, could you do that?"

"You won't come don't you?"

Yami shook his head "Sorry baby "He kissed Yugi's nose "Please forgive me but it's important, ok?"

"Ok…"

Then Yami closed the door and locked it again.

Yugi went downstairs again to found his kids in the same place. "We are going to the park, so you can get excited"

Atemu and Luna clapped their hands.

**In the park**

Atemu and Luna were playing in the sand box, while Yugi was watching them sitting on a bench; he felt weird for not having Yami's arms around his shoulders, he kind of missed it. He was thinking what Yami could be doing to take so long, he had no idea, knowing Yami it could be anything.

He sighed, he had to wait to know it.

"_Help me"_

Yugi blinked and looked around "What was that? Is somebody in there?" It sounded like a girl, was it his imagination or something? Yugi ignored it, and kept watching his kids.

"_I'm alone"_

This time Yugi stood up and searched around again, he found nothing. This was getting creepy, he felt a little scared by now, imagination was going way too far "Who are you?"

"_Please, I'm scared"_

"Where are you?" Yugi walked around the bench, near the sand box, the swings, everywhere, but he could not find the source of the voice. Even his kids got worried about it.

Luna finished the small sand castle and stood up, next to her mom "Mommy? Yo…u ok?"

Yugi looked down and nodded slightly "Yeah, it's just that I thought I heard something, you go back play with your brother" Luna still a little worried returned with her brother.

Yugi sat again on the bench and took a deep breathe "Ok, this is enough, I'm officially crazy, just calm down, maybe I feel pressured because of the anniversary thing"

"_Anniversary? Then congratulations to you…"_

Yugi yelped "A-Are you talking to me?"

"_If there's nobody else listening then I guess I am"_

Yugi stood up searching for somebody "Where are you? Or at least tell me how you are please"

"_I am… I don't know, I actually don't remember, I thought you may know"_

"Why would I know it? I don't even know who you are, have we met before?"

"_She said that we did"_

"She?"

"_I really don't know how to call her, I guess she is like my sister"_

Yugi forgot everything that was happening around him, and got more curious about what the little voice was telling him "But, why does she know and you don't?"

"_She said we used to be one before, but that someone separated us, when we were apart she kept the memories while I knew nothing"_

"That's sad"

"_I really don't think so, I just accepted the way things were, but still I'm the one with the feelings, she only __knew how to feel anger, and that's all"_

"Tell me, can I see you?"

"_But, if I do will you__ promise to help me?"_

Yugi nodded "Of course, I promise"

"_Then, look behind you"_

Yugi looked behind as the voice said, there was nothing but a tree. He waited seconds and then a small girl wearing a white dress, with blue eyes and short brown hair appeared, she seemed to be like eight years old. She looked scared and nervous.

Yugi widened his eyes, she was like light, just like him, was that why the girl talked to him? But then he could identify something "Wait, you look like someone I know, like…"

Then someone's voice interrupted him "I finally found you" Yugi turned around and saw Yami smiling at him with Luna and Atemu in his arms. "To who were you talking to angel?

Yugi thought for a moment, should he tell him about the girl? Maybe he shouldn't, he could worry Yami in their anniversary. He sighed and muttered slightly "To nobody, just to myself"

Yami smiled "Then let's go home, everything is ready"

Yugi nodded and stood up.

**Back in the house**

The four of them sat on the couch without saying anything to each other. Yami who felt uncomfortable spoke "So, Yugi, did you have fun in the park?"

Yugi blinked and looked at Yami "Oh yeah, sure, of course, it was… very fun" Yugi trying to forget about that girl searched for something else to talk about "And, Yami-kun, about the surprise, can I see it now?"

Yami smiled "I'm afraid you will have to wait until night"

A little disappointed Yugi sighed "Why? You spent all morning on it and when you finished I have to wait even more?"

"Sorry, but in the night is more appropriated"

Yugi looked at the clock that was on the wall "Its 2:54 in the afternoon Yami, I don't think I can wait five hours more"

"Of course you can, you waited nine months to have Luna and Atemu right?"

Yugi looked away from Yami "Y-Yeah, but that's different"

"_You are excited about it right?"_

Yugi yelped. Yami looked at him surprised at the sudden reaction "Is something wrong Yugi?"

Yugi blinked and turned around. "What? Oh no, I'm ok"

"You are acting a little weird you know, is there something you know that I don't?"

Yugi laughed weakly "L-Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you"

"Oh, it's nothing important"

"_Who is the one you are lying to? I must say he is handsome"_

Yugi coughed and stood up "I will go to the garden to… give water to the plants, see ya"

Yugi then ran out of the room quickly. Yami just kept sitting there with Luna and Atemu in his lap "That was very weird right?"

Atemu just lifted his head.

* * *

Yugi sat on a chair in the garden, he panted at the fear of that voice inside his head "Listen, why you are still with me?"

"_Because you promised to help me, remember?"_

Yugi sighed "Yeah, I did promise. But will you be always with me?"

"_I will try not to. Now tell me, who was he?"_

"He is Yami, my husband"

_The girl chuckled "You did a great choice you know"_

Yugi just blushed.

**Finally, after waiting the night came**

Yami was waiting in the couch, watching TV. A little desperate he looked at the clock, he was starving, he had not ate dinner because it was part of the surprise, and Yugi had taken enough time already.

Finally Yami heard footsteps and he turned the TV off. He stood up and saw Yugi.

Yugi sighed of tiredness "Well, I made dinner to Luna and Atemu, I bathed them and finally I could sleep them. And as you said I have not ate anything, and I'm staving you know"

Yami chuckled "Don't worry, now I want you to close your eyes and follow me"

"You won't make me fell from the stairs right?"

Yami smiled "Of course not"

Yugi closed his eyes and felt two arms help him walk up the stairs. Yugi a little confused tried to find his way with his hands, but he felt nothing, he panicked and almost fell.

Yami caught him "Hey watch out" He picked him up bridal style "I don't want you to get hurt already"

"Already? What does that mean?"

"I'm sure you may know"

Both laughed. (A/N: Sorry to interrupt, but be sure to read this scene carefully, is this familiar to you in some way? If you don't know, read the chapter from the beginning again, you may notice something)

Then the stairs were over, Yami helped Yugi stand again and did not moved.

"Are we here yet Yami?"

"Yes, but now, I will open the door, and when I tell you, you will open your eyes ok?"

Yugi nodded. Then he heard the door being opened.

"Now, you can open your eyes"

Yugi opened them slowly, and then he gasped in surprise. Inside there were candles everywhere, in every single corner, and the light shined brightly because the curtains were closed. The sheets were changed into a red ones, and so where the pillows, there were red petals scattered in all the floor and also in the bed. The ones that were in the bed formed the word 'Yugi'. And outside from the balcony a small light could be seen that Yugi did not identify very well.

Yugi blushed and looked at Yami "You did all of this just for me?"

"Of course. Is all I can give to you, even though you deserve even more. I think you understand now why I said 'red' in the phone call right?"

"Now it makes sense. Arigato koi" Yugi kissed Yami's cheek. "What's outside the balcony?"

"Come see by yourself"

Both walked outside, again Yugi gasped at seeing a table just for two with a white tablecloth, a candle in the middle of it, a silver plate with spaghetti, some wine, and the light of the stars and full moon, which was very close to them.

"Wow, Yami how did you do this? It bet it was very expensive"

Yami smiled "It was not, Seto helped me a bit. That's why I asked you to go to the park, because some of his employees came to bring the stuff I needed"

"Oh, I see. But why did he help you?"

"I said to him I was going to fight him for the title of 'King of Games' and he agreed immediately"

Yugi chuckled "And you are not going to fight him are you?"

"I will if he increases my paycheck. Now take a sit"

Yugi sat down and got hypnotized by the shining moon, Yami sat too and instead of looking at the moon, he looked happily at Yugi's face that looked beautiful when the light of the moon was reflected on it.

Then Yugi's stomach growled. Yugi embarrassed blushed "Sorry, but I'm very hungry"

Still smiling Yami answered to him "Is ok, don't worry"

Yugi picked his fork and was about to begin eating, but then he noticed there was only a plate "Yami, I thought we were both going to eat"

"That's right"

Even more confused Yugi asked "Then why there is only one plate?"

"Because that's the way I planned it"

Yugi smiled and blushed even more "Oh, I see"

Both had a great dinner, they talked about a lot of things, they spent a good time, and even sometimes both ate the same noodle and kissed for accident. The wine they drank wasn't very strong, but it was a little for Yugi.

So, finally they were done, something Yami was waiting patiently.

They stood up and came inside the room again, both sat in the bed and gave each other a slight kiss. Unintentionally the kiss turned to be more savage, both fell to the bed and Yami stayed on top. They took a brief moment to breathe, and then they continued the kiss.

Then Yugi felt how his shirt was unbuttoned.

**(A/N: I did not write the lemon here because I thought it may be long enough, so in case you want to read it, ****I will make it apart as a little one shot later, ok? So you just have to wait)**

Most of the petals were scattered on the floor, the red sheets were on the floor forgotten and so were the pillows. Both boys were still on the bed and panting, their clothes were tossed away on the floor, and their bodies naked.

Yugi sat up slowly, then he picked up the sheets and covered his body with them. Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's cheek "You liked it?"

"I d-don't even know what just happened"

Yami smirked "That's enough answer me"

Yugi moved his body closer to Yami's "Thanks for all of this Yami, I had a great Anniversary"

Yami wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's shoulder "No problem sweet thing"

Yugi thought for a moment, there was something he wanted to ask Yami, maybe this was the appropriated time to do it "Yami?"

"Hai?"

"Do you want to have another baby?"

Yami widened his eyes at the sudden question, he looked down at Yugi and did his best to stay calm "That sure was a random question don't you think?"

"I know, but I was wondering"

"First of all, tell me why did you ask?"

Yugi lowered his voice "Because of Joey's call I received today, it reminded how it felt to be waiting a baby's birth"

Yami smiled "I may want to have another kid but, maybe when Luna and Atemu are four or five years old. I think we are still not ready"

"Maybe…"

Forgetting about the small conversation of before Yami kissed Yugi's cheek "Good night Yugi"

Yugi yawned and smiled closing his eyes "Good night koi"

"_So, is that your name? Yugi?"_

Yugi nodded slightly still smiling.

"_Then good night Yugi"_

Then Yugi fell asleep.

**THINGSARECHANGING,SOAMI**

Nekogal: I hope you liked it people, oh, and also, if you get some idea of what is going on, don't tell anyone, it will be a surprise.

Yugi: Please review, any question you have Nekogal will answer it as soon as possible.

Yami: We hope to see you later. Until next time then.


	21. Unexpected Events

Nekogal: Listen I must warn you from now that something will happen. So if you get shocked or traumatized please don't blame me

Yugi: You are giving a warning? What are you planning?

Nekogal: I won't say

Yami: -stares- ok… Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**ASUNWITHOUTLIGHTISNOTHINGASIAMWITHOUTYOURLOVE**

**One week later**

Since that night Yami and Yugi spent together, the voice of that girl did not talked to Yugi again, maybe it was finally gone or something. But somehow it was worrying Yugi.

That morning Yami was still asleep (He was in vacations thanks to Seto) without any kind of worry at all. Yugi by his side woke up at seven in the morning, it was very early though, something woke him up.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was going to have some waffles for breakfast then he would go and wake up the kids. But then from nowhere he felt a horrible nausea and he ran to the bathroom to throw up.

When he was done he took some deep breathes to calm down, that could not be happening, it was just a coincidence, a misunderstanding. He locked the door, he had to make a test to be sure about it…

**A test later**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

At the scream of terror Yami opened his eyes in shock, he realized Yugi was not next to him so he was the only that could produce the scream. He stood up quickly and knocked the door of the bathroom "Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi seemed to be crying "I'm not!"

Yami worried more at hearing this "Why? Are you hurt?"

Yugi sobbed "No"

Yami knocked the door again "Then let me in, I need to know what's wrong with you Yugi. Open the door"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to!"

Yami sighed "Listen, whatever is going on I need to know it, we are married and we can get through it together"

Yugi sobbed again "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am"

The door was opened slowly and from inside Yugi came and hugged Yami tightly still crying "No matter what happens please don't get angry!"

Yami surprised at it looked at Yugi "What do you mean?"

Yugi looked up at Yami still crying, then from one of his hands he gave a pregnancy test to Yami. Yami held it and widened his eyes at seeing it was positive. "Oh…"

"Please I beg you don't get angry at me!"

Yami did not speak, he let go of Yugi and sat on the bed quietly, he took a deep breathe to calm down. He closed his eyes and kept in silence. For Yugi there was a lot of pressure inside the room; after a minute Yami spoke again. "Maybe I was a little too rough with you that night"

Yugi was surprised at Yami's reaction "Aren't you angry?"

Yami smiled weakly "I'm not, but I'm not very sure what to think about it"

Yugi kneeled and looked at the floor "I'm not ready for this Yami, I'm still not, I don't know what to do now, I'm scared"

Yami kneeled next to Yugi and gave him a hug "It's ok, I know how you feel, you need to calm down ok?"

Yugi nodded "What should we do?"

Yami smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "We need to accept what's happening right now, we are having another baby, which we are going to raise together ok?"

Yugi nodded again and returned the hug to Yami.

The whole morning the couple did his best to not talk about it, but it was rather difficult when Yugi had to throw up. Soon both accepted it, a baby was going to be born and they were going to receive it happily.

Everyone had already eaten breakfast, Yami was watching TV, Luna and Atemu were drawing on the carpet, and Yugi was in the kitchen washing some dishes.

The young boy was washing the plates thinking what was going to be of his life when this baby was born, he was not ready for it, it was very soon. He sighed in depression, there was nothing else he could do about it but just to wait the nine months. Somehow he was not very happy with it.

But then, a voice from behind interrupted his thoughts.

"_Why did you stop me maggot?"_

Yugi turned around quickly and gasped at seeing the girl from before but she was wearing a black dress, and she did not seem to be that innocent, her eyes were blood red, and she was angry.

Yugi was scared "W-Who are you?"

"_I'm half of Anzu's soul, I believe you already met the other half"_

Yugi widened his eyes "Then you are the dark side of Anzu's soul?"

"_In fact I am, we were separated by your dear husband"_

"Yami?"

"_When he fought with us he separated us"_

"Oh dear that's awful; but what do you mean I stopped you?"

The girl grunted_ "I tried to attack him before, but then you defended him with your damn puzzle"_

Yugi got even more surprised "Then you were the one that tried to hurt him?! But why?"

"_Because he separated us! I want revenge, and I'm going to kill him no matter what"_

"I will never let you to hurt Yami!"

The girl grinned _"We'll see later about it. I'm searching for her, where is she?"_

"Your sister?"

"_If I can call it in that way… yes, where is she?"_

"I don't know, she has not spoken to me in some time"

The soul pointed at Yugi with his index finger "_Well if you do know something and you don't want to tell me, you will pay for it"_

And then the girl vanished. Yugi stood there in silence, thinking what to do now, this was going way too far to keep it as a secret. He had to tell Yami soon or he could not hold it for long time.

* * *

Joey could not tell Seto about the pregnancy the whole week because he was on a business trip, but today he was coming back. Mokuba who already was told by it went to his room in case there was a discussion.

The blond boy waited on the front door from inside, then after some waiting thye door was opened and Seto came in. The CEO was happy, he did not seem to be angry or frustrated he actually was in a great mood, when he came inside he hugged Joey.

"I missed you so much puppy"

Joey chuckled weakly "Um, yeah me too"

Seto stopped hugging Joey "Is something wrong? Because you seem to be nervous for a reason"

"Well actually, there is something I wanted to tell you two weeks ago"

Seto turned worried "Is it bad news?"

Joey shook his head "No, no, actually is not"

"Then just tell me"

Joey took a deep breathe, he stood quite for a moment and then he finally felt brave enough to say it. "Seto, we are going to be parents"

* * *

Yami was still sitting in the couch, he actually was watching more at his kids than the TV, he looked down and noticed Luna draw a picture. Yami picked up the paper and looked at it, he widened his eyes at what he saw, the drawing was of Yugi on the floor of the kitchen unconscious.

Yami looked at Luna surprised "How did you learn to draw these things?"

Inside the kitchen was Yugi already decided to tell Yami everything about Anzu's soul, he was not going to hide it anymore. But before he could come out of the kitchen Yugi felt weak and then he just fell unconscious.

Yami in the living room heard the loud 'thud' he dropped the drawing and ran to the kitchen, he opened the door and gasped at seeing his beloved on the floor. His skin somehow turned pale, but that wasn't normal in the pregnancy.

Yami touched Yugi's forehead and felt him warm, but when he touched his heart he felt Yugi's heartbeat slower, they had to go to the hospital and now.

**TRAGEDYISPARTOFEVERYLIFE**

Nekogal: Sorry if it was short, but still it was interesting I guess. I will try to update so don't worry ok?

Yami: I still don't understand why you said that warning of before

Nekogal: You will see later

Yugi: Review please, any question you have Nekogal will answer it as soon as she can, but you can't ask something that might be a spoiler. So, until next time!


	22. Surgery?

Nekogal: Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting me, but I've been a little busy lately to update. So now, here is chapter 22. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot so enjoy!

**THEREASRESOMETHINGWESHOULDNOTKNOWFOROUROWNGOOD**

Yami was in the Hospital's waiting room with Atemu and Luna on his lap, he was very worried, what could happen to Yugi? Maybe something was wrong with the new pregnancy, or he got sick somehow.

He sighed, he was not going to know until the doctor came out of that room.

Yami looked at the clock for fifth time, it pasted twenty minutes and still he had no answers. He looked down at his kids and smiled weakly trying to not show fear "Don't worry, I'm sure your mother will be ok soon"

Atemu looked at Yami kindly. Yami sighed in depression "Don't look at me like that, I feel even worse about it"

For his relief finally Dr. Katsuya came in, he seemed to be concerned about something, that was a bad sign. Yami immediately stood up with both kids in his arms "What's wrong with Yugi Doctor?"

The Doctor took a deep breathe "First of all, he in fact is pregnant again, the baby is ok and all but-"

Yami interrupted the doctor "But?"

"But, first of all you must remember that when he gave birth first time his blood pressure went down, right?"

Yami nodded and widened his eyes "Is it happening again?"

The doctor nodded "I'm afraid so, but that can be repaired if Yugi drinks some pills, the real problem is that it seemed some moments ago his blood pressure fell down very drastically and that provoke some problems"

Yami got even more scared at every word the doctor said "What kind of problems?"

Feeling concern too for Yugi the doctor looked at the floor "Yugi's heart is not working quite well…"

Yami gasped lowly, that's why he felt his heartbeat slower? "And… can y-you do something about it?" Yami's hope now was now given to the doctor's answer.

He nodded "Hai, the only thing we can do is to make him a heart surgery or he could die if we don't. We can do the surgery perfectly fine, but what I fear is that in the middle of the surgery his pressure goes down again, and if it does he might…" The doctor felt fear at saying this "He might, l-lose the baby…"

Yami stood in silence, trying to find comfort "I-Is that so…?"

"Hai"

The pharaoh did his best to not loose his calm "And how is Yugi? Have you told him yet?"

The doctor sighed "He is stable right now, he has no idea what's going to happen that's why I told you. And right now we are preparing everything for the surgery, if you let us to do it"

Yami sighed "I guess we have no choice. You think, I can see him now?"

"Sure, you can come in" The doctor opened the door to Yami, and then he left.

The pharaoh still with both kids in his arms came inside the room, the first thing he saw was Yugi lying on a bed sleeping, with two monitors in both sides, he had two wires on his right arm and he was wearing a hospital gown, and his body was covered with sheets.

Yami sat on a chair that was near and looked at Yugi carefully "Yugi? Wake up"

The smaller did not move, only the beeping of the monitors was heard. Yami tried again "Koi, wake up please"

Yugi this time groaned and opened his eyes, he blinked and looked around to make sure where he was, Yugi yawned and looked at his husband and kids "Yami-kun? What am I doing in the hospital?"

Yami gave to Yugi Luna so he could hold her. The pharaoh stayed with Atemu on his lap, he sighed trying to find the correct words to explain what was happening "You see Yugi, this happened one hour ago before you came here…"

**One explanation later**

Yugi looked down at Luna on his arms worried "Is that true? I'm having surgery?"

Yami stroke Yugi's cheek "I'm afraid so"

"And, I may loose the baby too…"

The pharaoh nodded quietly, only hearing Luna playing with Yugi's bangs.

Yugi sighed "When I'm having surgery?"

"I'm not very sure koi, but if you want to I can ask the doctor and-"

Yugi smiled and interrupted Yami "Is ok, I can wait for it. Don't worry by now, all we can do is wait and see the results of my surgery ok?"

Yami nodded "Ok, do you want me to leave or, should I give you some time with Luna and Atemu?"

"No, no, I want you to stay with me"

The pharaoh gave a kiss to Yugi on the cheek.

Yugi softened his eyes at Yami "Do, the others know about this?"

"Not yet, I have not called them because I wanted to know what was going on first"

"I see" Yugi moved away Luna's hair from her face "Can you call them please Yami? At least Joey, but I want someone to come too"

"Sure sweetheart"

Then from the door nurse Katherine came inside, she looked at the couple, then at Yami "Mr. Motou, I would like if you please could leave the room, we have to get ready Yugi for surgery"

Yami sighed and looked at Yugi "We have to leave now" The pharaoh stood up and held Atemu on his arms, he was about to pick Luna too when Atemu spoke "Mommy?"

Atemu moved his arms wanting a hug from Yugi. Yugi smiled and held Atemu with Luna too. "Is ok, you will go with daddy for a moment. I will be fine don't worry"

Luna hugged Yugi "Y..ou su…re?"

"Yes I am" He gave a kiss to Luna on the forehead, then he did too to Atemu "Now, go with your dad"

Yami picked Luna and Atemu on his arms, and the three of them watched Yugi worried. Without saying anything else Yami left the room.

The pharaoh sat again on the waiting room, placing carefully both pf his kids on his lap. Then he took out his cell phone and dialed Joey's phone number. He waited until someone answered.

Joey sounded very happy "Hey Yami what's up?"

"Um, hi Joey, I was wondering if you could come to the hospital"

Joey's happiness faded away "Why is one of you hurt? Because I will be there in a minute"

Yami sighed "Yugi is in the hospital, he is going to have a heart surgery soon, and he asked me to call you"

"Heart surgery!? I will call everyone else and be there as soon as I can!"

Before Yami could say something else Joey already hung the phone. The pharaoh looked at his cell phone, then he kept it on his pocket and sighed. Things were turning worst than before.

* * *

Yugi was in the bed of the surgery room, watching how Dr. Katsuya and other doctors were preparing for surgery. His body was covered with a plastic sheet, there were two monitors showing different status, he still had two wires on his right arm, there was a silver table with scalpels and other stuff for surgery too; also that there was a blinding light above him.

The boy felt so much fear, he was scared, and worried of what might happen. He touched his stomach and sighed "It's going to be alright, don't worry"

Dr. Katsuya came near Yugi, already with his gloves and the mouth cover on "We are going to sleep you right now Yugi, leave everything to us. Ok?"

Yugi nodded slightly. "It won't hurt right? I won't feel anything you do?"

"Not even a small movement, you won't feel pain" Then the doctor left to where the other doctors were.

Yugi smiled "That's good" Then he let a small tear of fear out.

**WHNEIFEELFEARALLICANDOISSMILE**

Nekogal: Oh My, a heart surgery things are changing drastically

Yugi: O.O I'm having surgery? What the hell?

Yami: I can't believe you wrote something like this

Nekogal: But I did, please review! Any question you have I will answer it as soon as I can. Until next time!


	23. Everything is fine after all

Nekogal: Guess what? Dolly did not cause a lot of trouble to me, so I can update again! Yay!

Yugi: Everything will be ok in the surgery right?

Nekogal: Like I'm going to tell you. Just wait a little bit more

Yami: Nekogal does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot.

Nekogal: Enjoy!

**ONLY TIME CAN TELL US THE ANSWER**

Everyone was already in the waiting room with Yami, it pasted almost two hours since the surgery began, and everyone was turning impatient and worried.

Ryou was sitting in Bakura's lap, almost falling asleep, but he did not because he wanted to make sure Yugi was fine, especially because he now had a baby. Joey with two months of pregnancy was standing next to Seto in silence, something weird coming from him though. And Yami by now was still sitting with Luna sleeping and Atemu crying on his lap.

The pharaoh picked Atemu on his arms and did his best to calm him down "Come on Atemu, don't cry please, if your mother finds out he will blame me for it"

The small kid kept crying, he did so hard that the floor somehow turned all black. Everybody looked down to their feet and noticed they were falling somewhere slowly. Bakura blinked and held Ryou tightly "Crap, this is darkness! Make him stop crying now!"

Yami felt desperate "Atemu stop crying please, Yugi will be ok, I promise, please don't cry"

Atemu somehow understood those words, he stopped crying and looked at his father. The floor turned to normal again.

Yami sighed of relief when Atemu smiled at him. "That was close"

Joey touched the floor, and smiled at feeling it firm "Damn, what was that?"

Bakura sighed "It seems that he is like you pharaoh, what a shame"

Yami looked at Atemu and moved his bangs away from his small face "I don't care what you say, he is lucky of having a power. And I'm just glad he stopped crying"

Seto looked at his watch "When is the surgery going to be over anyway?"

Yami sighed "I don't know, I'm worried something wrong might happened"

Ryou smiled at Yami "Don't worry, I'm sure Yugi will be fine soon enough, just believe on it"

The pharaoh nodded "Yeah, just believe"

* * *

Dr. Katsuya was still in the middle of the surgery with Yugi's heart, a nurse near by cleaned the sweat from his forehead. The heart was opened as other two doctors were helping.

The doctor looked at Katherine feeling tired "Blood pressure?"

"85 doctor"

"That's good" He looked at other doctor in front of him. "We're almost done, we should close the heart and he will be ok" Everybody nodded.

Then Katherine gasped "Blood pressure 63! And it's going down even more"

Dr. Katsuya panicked "If he keeps like this he will loose the baby, we need to make a C-section!"

The other doctor that was closing the heart spoke "Are you crazy?! It's not even three months of the pregnancy, it would be in vain!"

"Then we need more blood in here and now!"

Katherine spoke again "Blood pressure 59!"

The doctor grunted "Damn! Close the heart and someone bring more blood now!"

Two nurses of that room ran outside to get the blood. All of the doctors closed the heart as fast as they could, when they did. Katherine spoke again "Blood pressure 61, is going up. Heartbeat increasing"

Dr. Katsuya grunted "Where is the blood? We need it now!"

Finally from the door the nurses ran with the blood, they injected it to Yugi as fast as they could. Everyone in the room waited, until Katherine spoke again "Blood pressure 84, heartbeat returning to normal, he is fine by now"

Dr. Katsuya sighed of relief "Thank God, please take him to his room, he needs a lot of rest now"

Katherine and the other nurses moved Yugi to another bed and took him to his room.

* * *

In the waiting room was still everyone waiting, Yami holding two sleeping kids on his lap. Joey was resting in Seto's embrace, and Ryou already asleep on Bakura's chest. Then after some moments Dr. Katsuya came out smiling, when he did everyone stood up wanting to know what happened.

Yami was the first one to stand up, he held Atemu and Luna on his arms as he walked closer to the doctor "Doctor is Yugi ok? Can we see him? Is the baby ok?"

The doctor nodded "Yes, for our relief Yugi is ok, for now you can see him but he is sleeping, and yes, the baby is ok. But by now Yugi is stable and he needs a lot of rest, that surgery could make him feel exhausted and also he scared us a lot back there. He almost lost the baby"

Everyone sighed of relief, especially Yami. He smiled "Thank you very much for helping him"

"It's no problem; if you want you can see him. He is in his room but I doubt he wakes up that soon" Then he left.

Yami looked at everyone before he could get in doubting if he should. Joey smiled at him "You should go first"

Yami doubted at the words of his friend "Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course, go in there with Yugi"

Yami nodded and opened the door slowly and came inside. In the room everything looked the same before the surgery, but Yugi looked more tired for some reason and this time he had a mask covering his mouth and nose. The pharaoh walked quietly trying to not wake him up, then he sat on a chair near the bed.

Yami sat both of his kids on his lap, making them to wake up and yawn. Yami smiled at Yugi's sleeping body and stroke his soft cheek kindly. Luna and Atemu saw their mother again and moved their hands to his body trying to get a hug. Yami smiled at both and carefully placed them next to Yugi.

Luna touched Yugi's hand and held it tightly, and Atemu snuggled to Yugi's body and slept again. Yami chuckled at the actions, then he looked at Yugi's face again; he let out a small tear of relief "I'm so happy you are ok Aibou, I was so worried about you" He then gave a slight kiss to Yugi's forehead. "You know I love you, and I have no idea of what could happen if you weren't here with me" He let more tears to come out as he stroke Yugi's soft hand.

Then Yami just watched how Yugi was sleeping quietly, his breathing was normal, his eyes were closed, the beeping of the monitors showed his heartbeat was normal, half of his body was covered with blankets and his golden bangs were covering his face. The pharaoh moved his bangs away and sighed.

Then someone knocked the door, Yami looked at the entrance waiting for something to happen "Come in"

From outside all of his friends entered to the room in silence watching how Yugi's body was resting peacefully. Ryou hugged Bakura tightly feeling sad at just seeing Yugi like that, Bakura returned the hug and calmed his hikari down. Joey sighed depressed at just thinking his best friend was very close to die, he had to admit that he was very scared of Yugi's safety. Seto did not say anything, he walked next to Yami and moved his hand on his right shoulder "I hope he gets better cousin, I don't how you feel right now, but all I can do is to wish he is ok"

Yami nodded quietly at the CEO "Thanks Seto"

Bakura feeling a little embarrassed he was going to say looked at Yami "Hey, um, I hope your hikari gets better, at just seeing him in this state I feel worried for him"

Yami smiled warmly at Bakura "Thank you Bakura, I know how hard it was to you to say that"

Before the other could answer, from the door Katherine came inside, she seemed to be very tired "I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm afraid you have to leave, Yugi need lots of rest of what happened today. But if you wish you may come tomorrow" She looked at Yami "Especially you Mr. Motou"

The pharaoh nodded "Sure, I'll be back tomorrow"

Not saying anything else Katherine left the room. After some brief minutes of silence all of his friends left the room. Yami stayed in there still watching his beloved quietly. He sighed, then he kissed Yugi's forehead and picked Atemu and Luna up "Let's go kids, say goodbye to your mom"

Atemu waved to Yugi slightly "By…e mommy" and Luna waved too.

Then Yami left the room.

* * *

It was three in the morning; the hospital was so dark and creepy at that time. The boy opened his eyes and groaned slightly and looked all around him. He tried to sit up but his body was too weak. "I'm… ok?" He looked at both of his hands like somehow they were covered in blood "What a relief…"

Yugi was about to sleep again but a voice coming from a corner stopped him. "You finally wake up"

The boy looked at he direction from where the voice came from, then he widened his eyes slightly at seeing it was the dark half of Anzu's soul "Y-you again?"

The dark smirked "Yes, indeed it's me"

"What-What are you doing here?"

The girl stepped closer to the bed "Somehow I know that you know where my other half is, and I want her back, now"

Yugi suspected something wrong was happening, why would she want her light? It was very improbable that she wanted to become one again just like that, something was wrong "For what…?"

She grinned evilly "Like I'm going to tell you, well I'll just give you a hint. 'Light will always be weak, so it should be stronger like me'" Then the girl vanished.

Yugi kept quiet thinking 'Light will always be weak, so it should be stronger like me'. In part that was not true, light was the most powerful source of all, but still that girl was darkness. So that meant that she wanted her other half to turn it into…

The boy felt a headache coming, he could not think of anything else, and then he slept again.

**OUR SLEEP IS THE SAFEST PLACE WE ALL KNOW**

Yugi: What a relief, I'm ok

Nekogal: You were lucky I was in a good mood

Yami: So if you weren't you would kill Yugi?!

Nekogal: -smiles- not Yugi, maybe the baby, but not Yugi

Yugi: WTF?! You are evil!!

Nekogal: I know. Please I beg you review, any question you have I will answer it when I can, and as always no flaming please. Jaa-ne!


	24. The Explanation

Nekogal: Well, I wanted to do another update before I return to school so here we are. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy it!

**A DARK HALF SOUL IS AFTER ME**

Yugi felt something from his face being pulled slightly by small fingers, he felt it again like that thing or someone wanted him to wake up in that same instant. Yugi already knowing that he could not ignore it anymore opened his eyes to see who was with him in the same room.

He then chuckled very quietly when he saw Atemu pulling one of his golden bangs slightly. The small kid giggled when he noticed his mother was awake.

Yugi fully opened his eyes, blinking when the light from the room hit his face. Yugi looked around him and realized he still was in the hospital room, the sound of the monitors beeping, he was wearing the usual gown, a mask covering his mouth and nose, he had two wires on his right arm, and not to forget mentioning that Yami was sitting on a chair next to his bed with Luna sleeping on his lap; and Atemu was in the bed with him still playing with his hair.

Yami then on a sudden felt he was been watched by someone, he turned at Yugi and smiled of relief at noticing that a pair of amethyst bright gems were watching him kindly.

The pharaoh smiled warmly, he was so damn worried about him. Not even trying to hold it anymore he removed the mask from Yugi's face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

After the small kiss Yugi returned the smile and put on the mask again "You know I love you too koi" His voice was still sweet, but low and weak.

Yami stroke Yugi's soft hair as Atemu looked at him happily "It's just that I was so worried for you, I thought you'd never wake up"

Yugi chuckled "How long was I asleep?"

Yami caressed Yugi's chest with each of his fingers moving them slowly almost like somehow Yugi's skin was made of silk "You may not believe it, but you were asleep for two days"

Yugi widened his eyes "Two days? I have to go home with you now, you may need my help with the kids" He tried to sit up but Yami pushed him down on the bed again.

"Don't move Aibou, you still need to rest" He moved Yugi's bangs away from his face.

Yugi sighed "I don't need to rest anymore! I have to go home now, I have a lot of things to do, and what about your job? Isn't Seto angry with you?"

Yami picked up Atemu from the bed and sat him on his lap "Not really, when he knew what happened to you he told me that I was going back to work when you get to be discharged" Atemu in an instant fell asleep.

Yugi pouted "But and the money?"

"We have saved enough for everything we need. Don't worry anymore Aibou, everything is fine at home and all I need you to do is rest"

Yugi relaxed his body as he took a deep breathe "I will try to not worry. But, I need to talk to you about something, something important" He held Yami's hand.

Yami felt curious now, there wasn't any secret between them right? Maybe it was not as bad as it sounded "Sure, what is it?"

Yugi held Yami's hand tightly "I wanted to tell you this before I came to the hospital, but I had no chance" He took a deep breathe "Listen, while you were planning our Anniversary surprise, I heard someone's voice inside my head. It was a girl, and if I'm not wrong that girl is Anzu's half soul, but is the nice half of it" Yami widened his eyes, how was that possible? He defeated her before.

"She said that 'her sister' or her dark half is looking for revenge with you because you separated them. The girl came with me because she was alone, and because the bad half talked to her about me and she thought I might be of some help and guidance. But a week ago I have not talked to her, it's like she vanished from inside my head, I can't hear her anymore. Not just that but her dark half has appeared to me twice telling that she is looking for the girl, she did not say why she wants her back but I suspect her dark half wants to turn her into darkness too"

Yami remained in silence with his eyes shocked, that sure was something he was not expecting in that moment. But how should he react? First of all no panic, second self control, and third, well, he could not think of a third…

Yugi at seeing Yami said nothing broke the uncomfortable silence "I was wondering if you could help me with it, because I cannot carry so much responsibility" He sighed "Not just that but we have a baby" He touched his stomach slightly

Yami placed his hand above Yugi's "Listen Aibou, I will help you in this. Especially because the dark half may put you in danger"

The pharaoh stood quiet, then he widened his eyes, he just noticed something "Yugi, since when are you pregnant?"

Yugi blinked "Well, like a week ago I think"

"And since when the girl has not spoken to you?"

Yugi smiled "As I told you before…" He widened his eyes, now he understood what Yami meant "A week ago. You are not thinking, that…?"

Yami nodded "I just thought about it, and it made sense"

"But, does this mean that our baby will be half soul of Anzu? The woman that tried to kill me, our kids and you?! That's just so weird for me, and you know I hated so much that bitch! I hated her so much!" Yugi's face turned angry, and the beeping of the monitors turned crazy.

Yami at noticing this tried to calm him down "Aibou calm down! You will hurt yourself, and you still need to heal"

"I can't calm down! Inside of me is the bitch that tried to kill us! How can I be so calmed!? How?!"

Then he was interrupted when Yami removed his mask again and gave him a deep short kiss.

They separated again and when it was over Yugi began to pant of rage "You know your kisses won't calm me down Yami, it's not enough to do it"

Yami sighed at hearing the beeping turned to normal "Well, but at least I calmed you down a bit. And looks like you will have hormonal changes on this pregnancy"

Yugi pouted and crossed his arms "So now you think you are the wise one of both of us huh?! Then let me tell you something Mr. Smart Guy, I'm the one that deserves to be because I was the one that gave birth two kids at the same time! It was my body you used when you were a spirit! I was the one that completed the puzzle! And I was the one that said yes when you were so desperate to get married!"

Yami lifted and eyebrow, those hormonal changes were very complicated for him and he did not know if he could handle it for nine months "Calm down Yugi, you will wake up Atemu and Luna"

Then Yugi from nowhere began to cry "I'm sorry! It was not my intention to talk to you so mean! You know that I love you so much! Please forgive me!"

Yami sighed and kissed Yugi's hand "Is ok, you don't need to worry. I will get used to your hormonal changes"

Then in just a blink Yugi smiled and his tears vanished "Really? You mean it?!"

The pharaoh chuckled "Yes I will Aibou. Now, do me a favor and return to your sleep, you need to rest and you look very cute when you are calmed"

Yugi nodded still smiling "Ok, I will try"

In less than five minutes Yugi was fully asleep. Yami kept in the room with him to watch out for him until he was resting again; this so called dark half soul somehow was going to be a problem for them, he could sense it.

Yami looked down at Yugi's stomach "So I'm having a daughter" He looked down at Atemu and Luna sleeping "I hope you get well with her" He stood up from the chair and looked at the clock at the wall, it was almost midnight "We should get going"

And then watching for last time at Yugi resting Yami left the room quietly.

**THIS IS BOB, BOB LIKES YOU, BOB LIKES SHARP THINGS, I SUGGEST YOU RUN FROM BOB**

Nekogal: Sorry if it was short, but I'm in a hurry right now, we are going out and I don't have a lot of time. As always please review! I love your opinions, as always no flaming and any kind of question you have I will answer it when I can. Jaa-ne!


	25. Finally leaving the hospital

Nekogal: Another update, I'm very sorry it took me long time but this Monday I'm back to school! -shivers- Anyway, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot. Enjoy!

**I LIKE CHOCOLATE!**

Yugi yawned and opened his eyes noticing that he still was at the hospital on the bed just like when Yami visited him last time, the boy looked at the clock at the wall and saw that it was very early, seven in the morning, it was very probable that Yami was already awake because of the kids.

Yugi saw through the window and looked how the sun was rising, it was a very beautiful morning, maybe things were going to turn better now.

Then in that same instant the door was opened and Katherine holding a board with some papers came inside. She looked at Yugi awake and smiled at him "What a perfect coincidence, I was about to wake you up Yugi"

Yugi rubbed his eyes still sleepy "For what?"

Katherine chuckled "Well, at seeing that your heart is working pretty well, Dr. Katsuya thought that you could leave the hospital today"

Yugi smiled "Really?"

Katherine nodded "Yes, and all we need to do is to make you an ultra sound to see how your baby is doing. And when we make sure everything is in order you can return home"

The boy smiled and nodded "Do you think you can call my husband Katherine? I want him to be with me in the ultra sound"

Katherine smiled at Yugi "Sure thing, I will be right back very soon" Then she left the room.

When Yugi saw her leaving he frowned and looked down at his stomach sighing "I'm not very sure about it" He stroke his stomach softly "I'm sorry I feel this way Anzu, but having half soul of the woman that tried to kill me and my family inside of me is very weird. But what I least can do is to protect you from your other half I guess"

* * *

Joey was in the Kaiba mansion in his and Seto's room, the only wrong thing was that Seto was not with him, he was way too busy with business to spend sometime with his beloved and his future baby.

The blond boy as he lied in the bed and stared at the ceiling heard how the door was opened and Mokuba came inside; the purple eyed boy was taller now and his voice was deeper.

Mokuba sat next to Joey and watched at his future niece or nephew, now that it was showing a little bit more "Hey Joey! How is the baby doing?"

Joey smiled and touched his stomach "Very well"

Lately Mokuba was very exited about the baby thing, maybe it was because he was going to be uncle way too soon. But still that last week he was so exited, he was wondering if it was going to be a girl or a boy, if it was a boy what name could he have, or if it was a girl what would her name be? Also he was thinking in where in the whole mansion the room of the baby could be, and other things. But the only thing that was depressing was that Mokuba was more exited that Seto was.

Joey sighed and frowned slightly "Hey Mokuba, do you know if Seto is busy right now?"

Mokuba lifted an eyebrow "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I can barely see him lately, I don't know if you understand"

Mokuba crossed his arms and nodded "I think I do, but let me see what he is doing now" From one of his pockets he took out a small green notebook and turned some pages. Mokuba then sighed depressed "Yep, he is busy right now, in this moment he is in an important meeting" He closed the notebook and looked up at Joey "I'm sorry Joey"

The blond boy just sighed, he scratched his hair and looked back at Mokuba "Is ok don't worry, but just for curiosity, do you when he has nothing left to do?"

Mokuba opened the notebook again and turned the pages over "Well, if I'm not wrong he is free until ten at night"

Joey giving up sat up from the bed "Ok buddy, I will find something else to do meanwhile he is not here" Then he left the room slamming the door

Mokuba stood there quietly and looked at the notebook again, he then read that at eleven Seto wrote _'Spend some time with my puppy privately'_

The small boy placed the notebook on his pocket again "Poor Joey, I must say that he is taking it very well"

* * *

Yugi was in the same room where he used to have the ultra sounds, sitting in the same bed, with his shirt already off waiting for the doctor or for Yami to come with him.

But not expecting what he heard, someone seemed to call him from a corner in the room.

'_Twerp give up already'_

Yugi yelped and searched in all the room with his gaze expecting to find the dark half of Anzu "You again? Where are you?"

Then from the ceiling he could identify a dark figure watching him closely. Yugi looked at it with fear but ready if something happened _'Give me my half and nothing may happen to your dear family'_

Yugi widened his eyes "What? Don't get close to them! I don't want you to involucrate them, this is between you and me"

The girl grinned _'So you really have her don't you?'_

Yugi had to lie if he wanted to still be alive in that moment "I-I'm not sure, and even if I did I would never give her to you!"

The dark half groaned and crossed her arms _'You are so persistent' _She shrugged _'I guess I have no option but to kill you'_

"WHAT?"

Then the girl began to move closer to Yugi, closer and closer, until someone opened the door. In that same second the girl vanished giving a threatening look towards Yugi.

For his relief Yami was the one that opened the door; when Yugi saw him he ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

The pharaoh a little surprised at the sudden action of Yugi returned the hug doubting still not sure why he did "Is everything alright Yugi?"

Yugi shook his head and looked up at Yami with fear in his amethyst eyes "She was here, she was going to kill me, but if you hadn't come I don't know what could happen"

Yami widened his eyes and gripped his fists feeling guilty "She will pay for this, but that doesn't matter now, you are safe and that's all that matters. Did she say something else to you?"

Yugi tried to not shiver "She said that if I did not gave her half she would do something to you or the kids" Then Yugi widened his eyes "Wait, Luna, and Atemu, where are they?"

Yami held Yugi's hands in his "Do not fear, they are with Ryou and Bakura. And I'm sure that with Bakura there nothing bad will happen to them. I even think they are having a good time"

Yugi smiled "You think so?"

"Yeah I assure you"

* * *

**With Bakura and Ryou:**

Ryou was sitting in the couch from his home with both Atemu and Luna on his lap playing with their fingers and giggling "I can't believe they are so cute, oh yes you are so cute, yes you are, both of you are so cute!" Ryou chuckled. Then he turned at Bakura who was sitting next to him "Aren't they cute Bakura?"

Bakura crossed his arms and turned away from the kids "I don't know, I just did this because the pharaoh used his puzzle as a threat"

Ryou looked at Luna and Atemu again "Don't listen to him, he is just angry because we were doing something when your dad called us. He is so cranky, isn't he? Yes he is, yes he really is!"

"Stop talking to them!"

**Back to Yami and Yugi:**

* * *

Yugi chuckled "Yeah, I can imagine that. I just hope Bakura does not show them any bad things"

Yami smiled at his light "Don't worry about it, that's why Ryou is there"

Yugi returned the smile "I guess you are right" He separated from the hug and sat on the bed again "And the doctor? Did you see him on your way here?"

Yami shook his head "Nope, but I think he will come soon" He sat next to Yugi "I also heard that you can leave the hospital today, am I right?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, after the ultra sound I will go back. I'm glad, I missed Luna and Atemu so much"

The pharaoh touched Yugi's nose with his "They did too" He gave him a slight kiss on the tip of his nose.

Yugi chuckled "And how are things going at home?"

Yami shrugged "Well, the only interesting thing that happened is that when I was cleaning our room I found some mysterious handcuffs inside your closet" He smirked

Yugi then blushed "Oh, so you found them"

The pharaoh laughed "You sure are a naughty boy, aren't you Yugi?"

Yugi still blushing looked down at the floor "I prefer not to say anything about it"

Yami grinned, but then he did more at seeing Yugi's pale chest, he then played with one of Yugi's nipples making the boy to shiver "Your chest is so soft"

Yugi blushing more looked at Yami "Koi, not here please, the doctor can find us, and also I'm pregnant!"

Yami smirked "That's hot"

"B-But the d-doctor"

Yami moved closer to Yugi "The doctor does not have to know anything about it" He then licked Yugi's lips seductively making small Yugi moan.

They were about to kiss but the door was opened, Yami stopped his actions and stood up like nothing happened.

Dr. Katsuya came in and smiled at both "Sorry I'm late, I was busy with another patient. So, now let's focus for what we came for" He turned at Yugi "I will make an ultra sound to you Yugi and if everything is fine you can go"

Yugi nodded "Ok"

The doctor put on some gloves "If you could please lay down Yugi so we can begin"

Yugi laid on the bed slowly as Yami next to him held his right hand tightly giving him support.

The doctor then took a bottle, from it he took out a strange transparent liquid, he poured it on Yugi's stomach, and as always it was cold. Yugi shivered and held Yami's hand tighter trying to feel warmth.

As he did last time the doctor moved a machine above Yugi's stomach and turn it on, he watched the screen carefully analyzing what it showed. In less than a minute he spoke again

"Congratulations, your baby seems to be developing pretty well, and if I'm not wrong it has exactly a week"

Yami and Yugi smiled, that meant everything was fine and that they would not come back in long time.

The doctor gave a towel to Yugi to clean his stomach, then from one of his pockets he took a small bottle containing probably some pills "These are for you Yugi, they will moderate your blood pressure so you don't have another incident. You will drink one when you wake up and another when you go to sleep, ok?"

Yugi after cleaning the strange liquid took the bottle of pills and placed it in one of his pockets "Ok doctor, thanks" He put on his shirt again.

Both boys thanked the doctor again and left the room.

In their way back Yugi stayed silent, thinking, until Yami broke the silence "Aibou, do you think we can go for Luna and Atemu later"

Yugi lifted and eyebrow "Why?"

Yami stopped at the red light "To finish what we were about to begin back there" He gave him a kiss on the lips, short but very passionate.

After the brief kiss Yugi chuckled "Sure, I'm just a week pregnant so it won't be a problem"

Yami smirked and kept driving when the green light appeared "That's what I wanted to hear"

**EVEVRYONE HAS PROBLEMS, INCLUDING JOEY O.O**

Nekogal: That's all for now dear reviewers! It seems now that Yugi is not the only one with problems, it seems that Joey does too. What will happen?

Yami: you are supposed to know

Nekogal: Oh yeah, right

Yugi: Reviews will be very appreciated! Give your opinions and any question you have Nekogal will answer when she cans. And please, no flaming.

Nekogal: Until next time!


	26. The Warning

Nekogal: Another update, so I will do this as fast as I can -clears throat- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**A WARNING IS SUPPOSED TO NOT BE DANGEROUS, SOMETIMES…**

After having sometime alone in the house, Yami and Yugi went to Ryou's home to pick up Luna and Atemu. So when they arrived Ryou said good bye to both sleeping kids, and the couple returned home to forget what happened in the hospital.

So everyone came out from the car, they came inside the house and went upstairs to maybe have some rest.

Yugi with both kids in his arms opened the door to his and Yami's room but then he gasped in horror at seeing that it was destroyed, it almost seemed that inside a war took place.

Both scared parents walked inside slowly, the bed was all ragged with the pillows and sheets on the floor, the curtains were all broken, a window had a broken glass too, and in the floor was a piece of paper with something written on it.

Yugi felt so scared that he did not move from where he was and tried to not make the kids wake up.

Yami then kneeled and picked up the paper, then he read '_You now know what I'm capable of, give me my half and you may not die._

_P.S If you don't give her back, your kids will be my first target'_

After reading it Yami groaned angrily and broke the paper in half. He stood up and looked at Yugi who was scared as hell.

Yugi held Luna and Atemu tighter in his arms "Our k-kids? Why would she hurt them? They should not be involved in this Yami. What can we do?"

The pharaoh walked closer to Yugi and gave him a hug to calm him down "We won't give her the other half, neither our kids will suffer don't worry. All we need is some help, don't worry"

"But, help from whom?"

Yami sighed "This may be hard to say, but we need help from Bakura and Ryou"

"But what about Joey and Seto?" Yugi asked

Yami let go of Yugi and shook his head "Joey is pregnant, he is almost three months and he can hurt himself or Kaiba's baby"

Yugi nodded "I see, but by now, what should we do?"

"Well…" Yami said "I guess we have to watch out for Luna and Atemu"

Luna yawned and snuggled to Yugi's body; at this Yugi felt even more worried "Ok then, take them to their room, I will clean up this mess" then he gave Luna and Atemu to Yami carefully.

The pharaoh left the room and when he did Yugi was already picking up the pillows.

Yami came inside the kid's room and laid each one of them in their respective beds. He watched them carefully how they were sleeping, he almost did not notice that they were about to be three years old, and it seemed that yesterday both were small and fragile babies.

He sighed, but now their lives were in risk, something awful to think.

Atemu then from nowhere yawned and opened his amethyst eyes "D-Daddy?"

Yami nodded at him and kneeled next to his bed "Atemu, go back to sleep"

Atemu sat up and rubbed his eyes "I heard, mommy s-scared. What wrong?"

"Nothing really, don't worry, your mom is just worried about something" Yami replied

"Of wha…t?" Atemu asked

"Well" He thought for a moment to look for the appropriate words "You and Luna are going to have a little sister"

"Sistah?"

Yami nodded

"So, mommy having baby?" Atemu asked again to his father

Yami chuckled "Yes, but your little sister will be here with us in nine months so it will be in long time"

"Then, that mean I be big brother?"

The pharaoh nodded again "You can tell Luna later if you want"

Atemu nodded "Ok, daddy. But, another qustion"

"What is it?"

"Mommy and you happy for new baby?"

Yami thought for a moment, having another baby was not planned, but still he had to admit that he was happy, and it seemed that Yugi was still not very used to it but he was sure that soon Yugi was going to be glad too.

The pharaoh nodded and smiled at him "Are you happy too?"

Atemu nodded "Hai, will be fun"

"Glad to hear it. Now go back to sleep ok Atemu?" Atemu nodded and Yami gave him a kiss in the forehead.

* * *

Yugi was almost done cleaning the room, he then sat in the bed to rest a bit and sighed still scared "I can't believe this is happening, why are you my daughter now Anzu?"

And then somehow Yugi heard a voice inside his head that he had heard before but it seemed weak _'Sorry…'_

Yugi widened his eyes and touched his stomach "Anzu?"

But before anything else could happen Yami came inside the room. Yugi looked up at him with his hand in the same place. "Yami, I heard Anzu"

Yami sat next to Yugi "You did? But that's impossible, she is only one week old"

Yugi shook his head "I don't know but she said she was sorry"

"Sorry about what?"

Yugi sighed feeling guilty "Because of been my daughter"

"Yugi"

Yugi turned around at Yami "Hm?"

"Atemu woke up, and I told him they were going to have a little sister, but then he asked if we were happy about it. I am, but are you?" Yami asked.

Yugi remained in silence and did not say anything, then he shook his head "I don't know, I actually feel weird, the woman that tried to kill us all is now inside of me"

"But now she is different" Yami replied "She is not evil, she is pure now, and when she is born she will have a body and she will always be pure, like you are"

Yugi smiled at the compliment "Thanks, but I'm still not sure"

Yami placed his hand above Yugi's "Is ok, you have nine months to think about it" Then he stood up "I will watch out for Luna and Atemu, why don't you go cook something for yourself to calm down?"

Yugi nodded "Ok koi"

Then Yami left the room again.

Yugi stood up too and looked down at his stomach "Sorry I feel like this, all I need is to think about it" And then he came out of the room.

**SOME LATE DECISIONS CAN'T BE CHANGED**

Nekogal: Sorry if it was miserably short but I'm busy with homework. So, please give me your opinions and reviews. Any question you have I will answer it when I can, and as always no flaming please. Jaa-ne!


	27. Looking for help

Nekogal: Another chapter here! Sorry if it took me long time, I apologize. So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

**PAIN WAS ALWAYS BAD, BUT STILL WITHOUT IT WE WOULD NOT KNOW IF WE WERE OK OR NOT**

A week pasted, in that small time events still happened, Joey was about to be three months pregnant but he still was without Seto's attention; Yugi had two weeks now, and since what happened before, he's been watching out for Luna and Atemu more than usual.

Yami and Yugi were still not able to talk to Ryou and Bakura because Yami had to work, so they waited until weekend, maybe in that time things could be a little better.

It was midnight, at that time Yami arrived home tired and wishing to see his family probably asleep. He closed the door behind him, walked upstairs to their room searching for his Aibou.

He sighed at seeing that no one was there, thinking of where he might be, Yami yawned and came inside Luna and Atemu's room.

And as he expected he chuckled at seeing Yugi already asleep sitting on a chair with both sleeping kids on his arms.

The pharaoh walked slowly towards the three of them, and when he was close enough he picked Luna, and then Atemu very carefully doing his best to not wake up Yugi. He then carefully and gently laid each kid on their respective bed and covered their bodies with the sheets, giving them a good night kiss on the forehead.

Yami then picked up Yugi bridal style and took him out of the room.

And before Yami could get inside their room Yugi opened his eyes and yawned "Yami…?"

"Shh, is ok my Aibou, you will go to sleep now"

Yugi rubbed his arms as they came inside their room "But I can't, I must watch out for our kids koi"

Yami laid Yugi's body softly on the bed. "I know, and I believe you watched for them the entire day, and you look exhausted my angel. So I want you to sleep"

Yugi looked at Yami with his eyes half opened "But, if Anzu, attacks them while we sleep…?"

Yami began to remove Yugi's shirt "Fear not, I used some of my magic to not let her in"

Yugi arched his back when he did not feel his shirt against his skin anymore "But what about if…?"

He was interrupted by Yami again "Is ok, is ok, go to sleep my angel, my sweet and beautiful angel. Just close your eyes, and remember of every happy moment you had in your life, tell me what you remember"

Yugi snuggled to the bed when Yami covered his body with the sheets "I remember, when I fell in love with you…"

Yami nodded "What else?" As Yugi spoke, Yami was getting off his clothes.

"I remember when I first kissed you, and when we got married…"

Yami smiled "What else my love?" He took off his pants to only remain in his black boxers.

"I remember when Luna and Atemu were born…"

Yami rubbed his eyes feeling tired too, he laid on the other side of the bed as he wrapped one of his arms around Yugi's waist "What else?"

Yugi yawned "I, remember… when… I knew I was going to have, a daughter…" Then he fell asleep again.

Yami softened his eyes at analyzing what Yugi said, did that mean that his Aibou was happy about having Anzu? The pharaoh smiled, maybe he was, and just his Aibou felt slightly uncertain about it.

He sighed happily as he moved closer to Yugi's body, as he fully closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Next day in the morning, Saturday, it was almost noon, and Yami and Yugi were going to see Bakura and Ryou to ask them some help, hoping that they would say yes.

Currently, both were outside Ryou's department; Yugi was with both kids in his arms and Yami just knocked the door.

In a minute Ryou opened the door "Hi Yami, hi Yugi!" He waved, then he smiled at both kids "Hello little angels" He turned at Yugi again "What brings you around here?"

"We'd like to talk with you and Bakura for a moment" Said Yami feeling not very confident.

Ryou nodded "Sure come in please"

And as they were said both came inside the small living room and sat on the couch; Ryou closed the door and sat in front of them "So what's up guys?"

Yugi did not wanted to speak, knowing that if he did he might worry the kids, so Yami did in his place "We need, your and Bakura's help"

Ryou raised his eyebrows "For, what?"

Luna looked up at his dad "Yeah, for what daddy?"

Yugi sighed and placed both curious kids on the couch "I will explain you Ryou, but can we… go into another room?"

Ryou feeling quite nervous at his words nodded "Um, sure, follow me"

Both stood up and came inside the kitchen, they closed the door so nobody else could hear. Yugi gulped and hugged himself "Listen Ryou, we have, another problem with you know who"

"You mean Anzu?"

Yugi nodded still nervous "But only half of her"

"Half?" Asked Ryou not understanding what he meant

Yugi looked down at the floor "Well yeah, because, when Yami destroyed Anzu, she did not die. Somehow her soul was turned in half, a pure one and an evil one. And I don't know how or why, the pure one talked to me for some days until, two weeks ago she did not talk back. But then her dark half appeared and said she wanted the pure one back but I did not know where she was"

He took a deep breathe "And then, we discovered that I'm, pregnant and she will be my daughter. But still her dark half knows we have her, and she destroyed part of our house as a warning and said that if we did not return her half back…" He bit his lip nervous "She would hurt Luna and Atemu. And we needed your help to protect them, please"

Ryou stayed quiet in shock, trying to get over what he just heard. After a minute he cleared his throat "So, you're telling me that you will have a pure Anzu as a daughter?"

Yugi nodded

"And, you need help to protect your kids"

Yugi nodded again.

Ryou sighed and crossed his arms "Wow, well that's complicated. Maybe Bakura will know what to do. But tell me something Yugi"

"Yes?"

"Do you, want to have Anzu as your daughter?"

The amethyst eyed boy crossed his arms and looked down at the floor "You know, I wanted to have another kid when Luna and Atemu grew up. And maybe this is the right time" He sighed "This may sound weird but even if she is Anzu, she will be different, and in fact I think, that everyone deserves a second chance"

Ryou smiled at Yugi "You're right. You can go back with Yami, I will go talk to Bakura about it" Then he left the kitchen.

Yugi still with his mind in thought returned with his family and smiled at seeing Luna and Atemu in Yami's lap asking him a bunch of things. "Is mommy having a baby? When is it going to be born? Is it a girl or a boy? Will the baby like us?"

Yami chuckled "Calm down you two, first of all, yes your mom is having a baby, it will be born in nine months, we think it might be a girl, and she sure will like you"

"Ohhh" Said Luna and Atemu at same time.

Yugi chuckled and sat next Yami "Looks like both of you are very exited"

Luna nodded "Hai mommy, but I got question"

"What is it?"

"Where, do babies come from?"

Yami and Yugi looked at each other, after thinking Yugi smiled at her "You will know when you grow up sweetie"

"Why?"

"Because it is complicated"

"Oh…"

Then in that same instant Bakura and Ryou came in, the thief was grinning for some reason, like somehow he won against Yami in a duel. They sat down and looked at the other family.

Yami smiled weakly "So, will you help us?"

Bakura crossed his arms and smirked "Well, well, well, it seems like the all mighty pharaoh needs **my **help. What a surprise, and how pitiful."

Yami gripped his fists "Don't talk to me like that in front of my children Bakura!"

Bakura laughed "Ok, ok just warm up. I was just enjoying the moment; and about that weird problem of yours, I think there's a spell that can work"

Yugi smiled "Really?"

Bakura nodded "Oh yes indeed, it requires the magic of a millennium item, in this case, the millennium puzzle"

Yami not knowing or remembering of a spell that could protect someone crossed his arms in doubt "And what do I have to do?"

Bakura form his pocket took out a paper and gave it to Yami "You just say the spell and that's all"

Yami read the paper in his hand quietly and groaned at seeing that it said _Poor fucking loser, this is the damn spell **'leave us alone, don't get any close, even though your life you lost don't include us'** only someone like you would not know._

Yami kept the paper on his pocket and looked at a grinning Bakura "Thanks, I guess"

Yugi picked Luna and Atemu in his arms "How long does the spell work?"

"Enough until your daughter is born" Replied Bakura. Then he stood up "And if you don't need anything else, I'd like to spend some time with Ryou"

The couple stood up "Yes, sure, thank you by the way" Said Yugi. Then they left the house.

**SECOND CHANCES ARE THE BEST ONE WE CAN HAVE**

Nekogal: Before we are done with this, I'd like you to please go into my profile and vote in my poll please, because it would be of good help if you voted, thanks.

Yugi: vote? for what?

Nekogal: something in special...

Yami: yeah, like I care. Please review, any question don't be scared to ask, I don't bite.

Yugi: -blushes- Yami!

Yami: ok, ok. Please no flaming as always, and have a good evening

Nekogal: Jaa-ne!


	28. How can you defeat someone's half soul?

Nekogal: Hi there, I was bored and you know what happens when I get bored… yep, an update or a random oneshot. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters just the plot. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Yami finished casting the spell and looked around Luna and Atemu's room; nothing seemed different at all, it looked exactly the same.

Yugi sighed and crossed his arms "You think it worked?"

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to kill Bakura"

Yugi chuckled "Maybe it won't be necessary. But for now you should rest a little bit, you woke up very early this morning"

Yami shook his head "I don't need to rest, right now I want to think of a way to defeat the dark side of Anzu" He walked closer to Yugi and held him from his waist "I don't want that she hurts you when the baby is born"

Yugi blushed "Thanks. But how do you think you will destroy a half soul?"

Yami shrugged "Something will occur to me later. But while I'm busy thinking, why don't you bake some brownies? I heard the kids wanted some, and you know I do too, but to eat them in another kind of way…"

The younger blushed "You little pervert, I will do it only to eat them normally. And try to not think too much because you know it gives you headaches" Then he left the room giggling

The pharaoh crossed his arms smiling "Since when I have headaches?"

Yugi walked down the stairs and found both kids watching Dragon Ball (A/N: Lol I do not own Dragon Ball) He then walked towards the kitchen and was stopped when the phone rang. Yugi answered not expecting who was calling "Moshi moshi Motou residence, Yugi speaking"

"Hey there Yug" Yes, in fact it was Joey, but he sounded kind of sad, or bored

"Hi Joey, what's up? You sound kind of sad"

"Well, that's why I called you. You see I'm two months pregnant or a little more, and I'm happy the baby is growing perfectly fine. But Seto is so busy that he has not spent time with me or the baby. Mokuba is the only one that does. And when Seto is finally not busy, I'm already asleep. What should I do?"

Yugi sighed "Well, that's very sad to know Joey. But don't blame Seto, that's his job, is very common for him to be busy. And you know it"

"Yes, yes, I knew that when we got married. But what I ask is at least for one single day to share together. Especially now that he is going to be father"

"Well, I have the exact problem with Yami, the difference is that he spends time here with us at weekends, and with his future daughter"

Joey gasped "Future daughter!?"

Yugi chuckled "Well yeah, is kind of complicated. I will explain you later or you can ask Ryou about it. But what matters now is to solve your problem"

"Thanks I guess. And congrats"

Yugi smiled "Thank you" Yugi looked up at the ceiling hoping to find an answer for Joey's problem "Now let's think for a solution. What about if you ask Seto to not work for a day?"

"I don't know, I will see if I'm able to ask him"

"Ok Joey, and if it does not work ask Mokuba some help too. He is very kind when someone needs him"

Joey nodded even thought he was not seen "Ok Yug, I will try. Thanks again, and congrats for the little girl. But how do you know it will be a girl?"

Yugi chuckled "Its intuition" Then he hung the phone. He entered in the kitchen and looked by the window their garden and smiled

"Trust me Anzu, when you are born I promise to you that you will have a better life. You won't have a bad father, and you will have a big sister and a big brother that will take care of you, and also a lot of friends"

'_Friends? How pathetic'_

Yugi turned around scared recognizing the voice; but in the room he only saw his own shadow on the wall, but then he gasped at seeing that his shadow opened two red eyes and an evil smile appeared. The shadow moved from the wall to the ceiling and finally the normal form of Anzu's dark half soul stared at Yugi.

'_Friends are human too, and human are cold and selfish. They use you to please their wishes until they throw you away and forget about you like an old toy. My other half needs no friends' _She smirked _'I don't want her to suffer again like last time'_

Yugi gripped his fists and looked at her with anger "She won't suffer anymore! When she is born her life will be better than before!"

'_Nonsense. I won't let her to be born'_

"You won't get her!"

'_Oh yes I will'_

But then, the door to the kitchen was opened and Atemu and Luna widened their eyes at seeing the dark half soul.

Anzu grinned at the innocent kids _'So these are your kids, their innocent souls will be a perfect sacrifice to the Shadow Realm'_

"Run away now!"

Atemu gulped and felt petrified when the shadow moved closer to them, he protected his sister and for their big relief the millennium eye appeared in his forehead and strange binds of darkness wrapped Anzu against the walls.

The dark soul struggled to be free but she could not move.

Luna petrified at the fear wanted to run but her legs did not answer.

Yugi thought it might be the right time to call for Yami "Luna! Go for your father!"

The girl scared nodded and ran for his father.

Anzu groaned in annoyance_ 'Damn, I feel weak, is like some magic is taking away some of my power away…' _she struggled but she felt weaker and weaker '_I, will stop her to be born… if she does I won't exist anymore…' _With the last drop of her energy Anzu closed her eyes and vanished.

When she did Yugi sighed of relief and Atemu returned to normal, and for their irony Yami came inside the kitchen running "What happened?"

Yugi looked at him relieved "She came again, but she was weak, it seemed that the spell actually worked. But she is gone"

Atemu looked up at Yugi "Who was she mom? And why she tried to hurt you? And what is the Shadow Realm?"

Yugi bit his lower lip not knowing what to say, he looked at Yami hoping that he could help him.

Yami cleared his throat "We'll explain you when you grow up"

Atemu nodded still not understanding at all why Yami did not want him to know "And she won't come back right?"

Yami picked Atemu up and smiled at him "Not anymore. Now we'll go to watch TV and forget this ever happened ok?"

Atemu nodded "Ok, and is mommy going to make brownies?"

"Oh yes, there will be brownies"

Yami was about to get out of the room but Yugi stopped him "Yami wait"

Yami turned at him and let Atemu in the floor again "Go with your sister, I will be there in a minute"

Atemu nodded and left the room. When he was gone Yami walked towards Yugi and looked at him concerned "Is something wrong?"

Yugi shook his head "No, but I think I know how we can defeat her"

Yami held Yugi's waist gently "You do?" Yugi nodded "How?"

"Well, when Anzu is born she will have her own soul; it means she will be complete. In that case, her dark half soul would vanish because her other half will have her own body and complete soul. So until Anzu is born we will return to normal again"

Yami widened his eyes at knowing that it had sense "I see, you are right. We'll have to wait until the birth, and meanwhile I will make sure nothing bas happens to you"

Yugi nodded "Thanks"

Yami gave him a small kiss on the forehead "So, are you making the brownies?"

Yugi chuckled "Yes, I will"

* * *

Nekogal: There you go, hope you liked it, sorry if it was pathetically short but that's all I got. Please review, give your opinions and any question you have I will answer it happily. Jaa-ne!


	29. Grandpa's letter

Nekogal: Sorry for updating late, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Joey sat on the bed of his and Seto's room; sighing depressed, at being almost three months pregnant the blond boy felt very lonely, the only time he could see Seto was at the morning, when the CEO was still sleeping. Joey sighed again, but waiting was not going to solve the problem, he had to do something about it!

He stood up and came out from the room, knowing that Seto was at his office attending some of his business.

The blond boy after walking some hallways knocked on a wooden big door, he waited a second and Mokuba opened, the small boy smiled at Joey knowing why he was there. And without saying anything to Joey Mokuba let him in.

Joey stepped inside and saw Seto on the phone as he typed on the computer

The CEO held the phone right to his ear tighter "Ok, then send me the prototype and I will tell you if it is ok or not, now please don't call again I'd like to have some free time" Then he hung the phone.

Seto stood up and walked towards Joey and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Hey there puppy, how is it going?"

Joey frowned. "Lonely"

The CEO sighed knowing what he meant "I'm sorry pup" He turned at Mokuba "Mokuba would you mind if I talk to Joey privately?"

Mokuba nodded "Sure Seto" Then he left the room.

Seto stared at Joey deep in his honey eyes with shame of what he did "Puppy, I know why you feel lonely… and I'm very sorry. Since you were pregnant I was happier than usual, and I did want to spend more time with you. But some things came up and lately I've been working more, even though it is for Kaiba Corp's own good, I feel bad of not being with you…"

Joey sighed "I understand that, but can't you do something about it?"

The CEO grinned and nodded "Yes, actually. I was busy because we were thinking on improving the quality of our monsters"

"And is it going well?" He asked, hoping that Seto said he would have some free time.

Seto chuckled "Of course, I was just a little busy because I had to reorder things with the new prototype in my hands, and I just finished a call saying that we were going to create the monsters, that means that the scientists (A/N: Yeah, scientists to make a monster hologram) won't need my help in long time unless something goes wrong"

Joey smiled "Those are great news" He hugged Seto tightly "And, will you be free tonight?"

Seto chuckled "Of course I will puppy"

The blond one smiled like he never did, gave a hug to Seto and then a kiss

* * *

It was almost nine o' clock, and the Motou family was at their living room watching some TV, while they ate Yugi's delicious brownies.

Luna rubbed her eyes and yawned; she turned at Yugi and half closed her eyes "Mommy, I wanna sleep…"

Atemu finished eating his brownie and nodded at Yugi "Me too"

Yugi chuckled and picked both children up in his arms "Then let's get you in bed" Atemu nodded slightly and snuggled to Yugi's chest, as both kids were taken upstairs.

Yami smiled as he watched his children getting peaceful sleep in Yugi's arms, those were the scenes that made him realize how lucky he was of having such wonderful family. He turned back at the TV and waited for his Aibou to come back.

--

Giving another bite to the brownie in his hands Yami moaned at its delicious taste "Damn, these things sure are good"

"Thank you" Said Yugi as he walked down smiling. He sat next to Yami and closed his eyes still smiling when he felt a strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Luna and Atemu are already asleep, so try to not make a lot of noise koi"

Yami grinned "Sure thing" Then out of nowhere he kissed Yugi passionately

Yugi squirmed at the sudden kiss, but then kissed back, after a while they separated "What was that about Yami-kun?"

The dark one smirked "Oh come on Aibou, do I need a reason to kiss you?"

Chuckling Yugi shook his head "No, but what are you so happy about?"

"I'm happy because a lot of things my beautiful angel, because we are together, because you gave me two beautiful kids and you will give me another daughter" He said as he stroke Yugi's stomach gently "Not just that but I'm happy because you love me as I do too"

Yugi blushed and giggled "Then in that case give me another kiss you sexy pharaoh" He leaned to Yami's face and captured his lips into a deep kiss.

But it did not last long when someone knocked the door. They separated being a little annoyed by the interruption. Yugi stood up and walked towards he door "I'll take it" He opened it and saw no one outside, he tried to look in the darkness for someone but he saw nothing. He looked down and saw a letter. Yugi picked it up and came inside again.

"Hey Yami, is a letter" He sat next to him again

"From who?"

" ... from Grandpa! It's being so long since he wrote me back" He said with enthusiasm

Yami chuckled at his reaction "Then open it"

Yugi did, as quickly as his fingers moved, then began to read out loud

_Dear Yugi and Yami:_

_I'm sorry I haven't wrote you back for long time, but some things came up and I wasn't able to. I'm happy to know my great-grandchildren are healthy and growing up fast, and I'd really love to see all of you again, but Dr. Hawkins called me wanting some of my help when he found some treasures from Egypt's Pharaoh! I believe those are Yami's treasures, but I'm still not sure, so I wanted to check it out. Honda will do me the favor of taking care of the shop; I knew I was going to come back from the last time I went to Egypt, but I just couldn't resist._

_P.S I hope you are all doing fine, and please send me pictures of Luna and Atemu_

_With love: Your Grandpa_

Yami looked at Yugi with his eyes widened after what he heard "My treasures?"

Yugi nodded "That's what the letter said"

For some reason Yami sighed "Do you think he will find something?"

Yugi shrugged and moved closer to Yami's body "I don't know, but is something worrying you?"

Yami stayed in silence for a moment, he looked back at Yugi and spoke lowly "Do you think, if he does find something, our lives will change somehow?"

Yugi hugged Yami trying to make him feel better "Nothing will Yami, and even if he does find something, those things will go to the museum. So no worries ok?" He kissed Yami's nose and looked at him with concern.

The pharaoh smiled weakly "Ok"

Yugi smiled him back "That's good, now let's get going to sleep, tomorrow you have to go to work"

Both stood up from the couch, turned the TV off and went upstairs.

* * *

Nekogal: That's all by now my lovely reviewers! Please review! (duh?) give me your opinions, any question, even a random one will be answered. Until next update!


	30. More letters, unwished letters

Nekogal: Thanks for waiting so patiently, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Three months pasted way too fast, Joey was six months pregnant and Yugi three, far by now Seto and Joey were closer and happier than before, Ryou and Bakura were a happy married couple, and the Motou family were fine but had some trouble.

It was another Thursday in the morning, Yugi woke up some minutes ago a little sad because Yami went to work and wasn't in the bed with him. Lately Yugi had been expecting another letter from Grandpa, at least to know that he was ok and to know if there was sight from Yami's treasure.

But in fact, it was not very pleasant to receive the mail for Yugi, now that some weeks ago he began to receive letters very perturbing for him and Yami.

Right now he and Luna and Atemu were having breakfast (A/N: Hotcakes! Yummy!). Atemu was very happy that morning because Yami had taught him how to play duel monsters and not just that but Yami bought him too a deck.

And too, to not let Luna miss the fun she asked for a deck too and in no time got it as a present from her dad.

Atemu gave a bite to his hotcake and nodded at Luna "Yes, my deck has the Dark Magician!"

Luna pouted "Well, I have the Dark Magician Girl. She is way much better than the Dark Magician"

"But she is weaker, by 500 attack points" Answered Atemu.

The girl crossed her arms and turned at Yugi "Mommy, which one is better?"

Yugi chuckled "If both cards work together they are very strong, so they are both powerful"

"Oh" Said Luna as she finished her breakfast "Breakfast was delicious mommy"

"Do you mind if Luna and I have some duels?" Asked Atemu.

Yugi shook his head smiling "Of course not, go and have some fun" Then both kids ran off into the living room.

Smiling Yugi cleaned the table and washed the dishes, he was about to go watch some TV when he heard the mail. He bit his lower lip nervous, he took a deep breathe and held the letters.

Nope, nothing from Grandpa, but he frowned at seeing again a letter without direction or name. He opened it and was not surprised at reading it:

_Yugi:_

_Abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby, abort the baby._

_If you know what's good for you, do it_

Yugi sighed and closed the letter, he went to the closest phone and dialled a number, begging that someone could answer.

"_Hello?"_

Yugi sighed of relief "Yami, its me"

"_Hi sweetheart, why are you calling?"_

Yugi held the phone tighter "Yami, it happened again" He said in a scared voice

In the other side of the phone Yami sighed depressed _"And are you ok sweetie?"_

Yugi shook his head "Not really, it's beginning to be very disturbing to receive this letters every time mail comes. And I really don't know what to do, ignoring it is not working at all. I'm scared Luna or Atemu read any of this"

"_Don't worry my angel, we've been through hard moments before, and I know we can get through this one too. Ok?"_

Yugi nodded "Ok, but please try to come home early today koi, I need someone to make me feel better"

"_I'll do my best. And try to stay calm Aibou, everything will be over in six months. If you need something else you can call me at any time"_

"Ok, I love you"

"_I love you too"_

Then Yugi hung the phone. If those letters kept coming Yugi would be really scared now to open the mail. He hugged himself, and with a low sigh he came inside the living room.

* * *

The day was over, the kids were asleep, and Yugi was waiting patiently in his room for Yami to come. He lied in his bed, trying to actually forget about the letter, but it was very hard to do so without Yami in there with him. He sighed depressed and hugged his pillow "Yami, please come back soon"

* * *

Yami came inside his home through the front door very quietly, hoping his light was awake to comfort him because of what happened that morning, he felt a little guilty for not being there with Yugi, but his Aibou always said that it wasn't.

The pharaoh walked upstairs and peeked into his and Yugi's room, he smiled at seeing his lover still awake and apparently waiting for him.

He came inside the room trying to not be seen, he took off his clothes to only remain in his boxers, and then carefully he lied next to Yugi and began to kiss Yugi's neck, feeling how Yugi almost jumped of surprise.

"Yami… I'm glad you're back" He said as he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Yami kissed his cheek "So, are you ok sweet thing?"

Yugi nodded slightly. "Kind of…"

"And why is that?" He asked as his hand stroke Yugi's arm gently.

"B-Because… it is awful at just thinking that she wants me to abort the baby" He sobbed "I-I would be taking someone's life, I would be killing someone… I just can't believe Anzu's dark half is asking me to do such horrible thing"

Yami softened his eyes and stroke Yugi's stomach softly "Nothing will happen to our baby, you don't need to worry Aibou, this will be over soon" He then kissed Yugi's nose.

Yugi nodded and kissed Yami "Ok"

"Now, try to sleep Yugi, it is bad for the baby if you don't and even more if you worry too much"

Yugi nodded again and snuggled into Yami's body, feeling calmed as the warmth of Yami's body surrounded him "Good night koi…"

"Good night" He gave another slight kiss to Yugi on the head.

/_I just hope nothing worse than the letters come, I'd hate to see Yugi scared/ _He thought, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Nekogal: There you go by now! Please review, give your opinions and any kind of question I will answer it as soon as I can. Until next time!


	31. Friends in danger

**I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**3 months later**

The letters kept coming at the Motou house, and even though Yugi didn't like to, he always had to check mail in case Grandpa wrote him back. He wanted the response, not just to know about Yami's treasure, but because he was worried for him in case something wrong happened. And now that Yugi was six months pregnant, it was very hard to ignore his concern.

Also, things had turned very different at the Kaiba Mansion; Seto knew that with Joey 9 months pregnant, the baby would come soon, at any hour, at any minute, at any second; and that made him to be more exited and so to Mokuba, so it was no surprise that both made sure that Joey was ok at every moment of the day.

One Saturday morning Yami woke up filled with energy, he sat up on the bed and yawned, he looked at the other side of the bed and smiled at seeing Yugi sleeping peacefully; he had forgotten how beautiful Yugi looked while sleeping when he was pregnant.

The pharaoh feeling mercy on Yugi let him sleep a little bit more late, because it was probable he was still tired of last night. He stood up from the bed and went downstairs to have some coffee. He was about to enter the kitchen, but then he widened his eyes in surprise at seeing the TV on and Luna and Atemu watching it.

He approached to them and sat in the couch next to them "Good morning you two"

Both turned at their father and waved "Good morning dad!"

"Since when were you two awake?" He asked to both of his kids.

Atemu shrugged "About, a few minutes ago"

"Oh and daddy" Commented Luna "Mail is here"

Yami nodded and left the two kids watching TV as he went to get the mail. He checked it, and found again the one without direction or name, and instead of reading it Yami tear it in pieces. He kept looking until he found… one from Grandpa!

He smiled happily and ran upstairs, getting his children's attention; and came inside his room and sat next to Yugi's sleeping body "Yugi wake up! Wake up Aibou!"

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes, he sat up and looked at Yami still sleepy "Yami, what is it? Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to wake up so early…" He whined.

Yami shook his head "It's not that Yugi, look!" He showed the letter to Yugi "It's a letter from Grandpa!"

Yugi gasped and totally forgot about wanting to sleep again "Then open it, what does it say? What does it say?" He asked almost jumping.

"Let's see…" He said as he opened the letter. He cleared his throat and began to read out loud.

_Dear Yami and Yugi:_

_Thank you so much for sending me the pictures of Atemu and Luna, I can't believe they are growing so fast! But most of all, I send you this letter to tell you about Yami's treasure. Indeed, it took us some long time to find at least one single coin of gold, but after all of these three months we managed to find something, and it impressed us all. We found a whole room filled with treasures, gold, diamonds, rubies, emeralds, golden statues, and more that I couldn't believe my eyes. We took all the treasure we could to Domino, and half of it will be given to you, and the other half to Domino museum. Of course, we didn't say anything about the real pharaoh being here, that's why when you receive the treasure you mustn't say anything about it._

_You will receive it exactly in a week, and in that same time I will be back; and I'll do my best to visit you._

_Love_

_Grandpa _

"Wow" Said Yugi surprised "So you really have a treasure Yami. I wonder what we'll do with it, because that is a lot of money you know"

Yami nodded and closed the letter "Yes, but I don't want to spend the treasure in material things, I could put you and the kids in danger. Because there are people out there that are up to anything just to get money. We'll only use it for emergencies and once in a while for material things ok?"

Yugi nodded "Ok" He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten in the morning "With this news I already forgot I wanted to get more sleep" He stood up from the bed and smiled "I'll take a bath and then I'll make breakfast. I won't take me long"

Yami nodded "Ok sweetie" He answered, and watched how Yugi came inside the bathroom.

* * *

Ryou woke up and sat on his bed yawning, he looked next to him and smiled at seeing Bakura still sleeping. He stood up from the bed and stretched as he came out from the room, but when he walked inside the living room...

Ryou screamed.

Bakura opened his eyes in shock "That's Ryou" He said alarmed and ran downstairs to see what happened.

Once in the living room he found Ryou kneeled on the floor shaking of fear, he ran next to him and hugged his hikari tightly "Ryou what's wrong?"

Ryou was shaking, and of the fear he felt he just was able to point at the wall before him. Bakura looked up and groaned in anger at seeing in the wall a message written in blood saying: _If you don't want to get hurt deeply, make your friend give me that child. Unless you want me to kill you…_

Bakura tightened his arms around Ryou and kissed his neck "Don't worry Ryou, everything will be fine, don't get scared" He hissed, knowing that he had to talk with Yami, and now.

* * *

Yami and Yugi sat together in the couch, as the twins were playing in their room. Yami, taking advantage of his brief time alone with Yugi. "Yugi?" He said as he licked his neck.

"Yes Yami?" He asked purring.

"I love you"

Yugi moaned and smiled "I love you too" He leaned closer to Yami's face and claimed his lips in a kiss.

Unfortunately the phone rang and they broke apart, Yami groaned at the interruption and answered "Hello?"

"_Yami, is me Seto. I'm taking Joey to the hospital"_

Yami widened his eyes "What? Why?"

"_He is having the baby, I called you just to let you know ok? There is no need of you to come here, everything will be fine"_

Yami sighed "If you say so Seto. But please call us if something comes up"

"_I will"_

Then Yami hung the phone, and walked back with Yugi.

"Who was it Yami?" He asked curiously as he held his stomach.

"Seto" He answered "He said Joey was having the baby, but that there was no need of us to go to the hospital. He said that he would call us if something came up"

Yugi widened his eyes "Oh my, I hope everything goes fine. We know how Seto had been waiting for this very patiently"

Yami nodded "I know"

Then suddenly out of nowhere there was a knock on the door. "I wonder who that is" Said Yami as he walked towards the door and opened "Ah, Bakura is- Ah!" He said as he was held from the neck by Bakura.

Yugi gasped "Yami!" He stood up quickly and tried to make Bakura's hands let go of his husband "Bakura put Yami down!"

"Listen you 'mighty pharaoh', the evil half of your future daughter threatened me and Ryou with hurting us. And if that thing touches Ryou then I will kill you" He hissed.

"Please Bakura, it is not Yami's fault, put him down!" Yugi pleaded.

At this rate Yami was turning blue, trying to take Bakura's hands off him "Let… me… go"

The thief put him down, and once Yami touched the floor he panted, recovering from the loss of air, as Yugi knelt next to him and held his shoulders in support "Yami are you ok?" He asked, receiving a weak nod.

"I already warned you Yami. I don't know how, but get rid of that problem of yours, I don't care what you do to solve it, but don't ever mess with me or Ryou again" He said warningly, and then left the house.

Yami looked shocked, as he recovered his breathe, now realizing, that he wasn't just putting his family in danger, but his friends too.

But then, a thought hit him…

"Yami?" Asked Yugi nervous.

Yami widened his eyes and stood up "Yugi, get the kids, we need to go to the hospital, and now"

* * *

Nekogal: Dun, dun, dun! It seems the baby of Seto is in danger! What will happen? We'll find out in next chapter. Please give me your opinions and review!

Also, sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


	32. The birth

Nekogal: Hey again, just to let you know this story will be over soon, but guess what? After I finish it I will begin a new one! So I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Yami, Yugi and the twins arrived to the hospital, and found Seto pacing in the waiting room, with Mokuba sitting in front of him.

Mokuba noticed the presence of the others and looked at them surprised "Yami, Yugi what are you doing here?"

At the question Seto stopped pacing and looked at his cousin "What are you doing here?"

Yami did not bother to answer the question "Seto, where is Joey?"

Seto alarmed, when Yami did not respond something bad was happening "I think I made a question first" He hissed.

"He is having a C-section now" Answered Mokuba "Why do you ask?"

"I think he might be in danger" Said Yami rather sad.

Both Seto and Mokuba widened their eyes "What?" They asked in unison.

Yugi sighed and picked up both of his children in his arms "Explain it to them Yami, I will call Bakura and Ryou just in case" /Besides, I don't want to worry the kids/ He said through the link.

Yami nodded //Ok sweetie// He answered, and returned his gaze to his cousins.

Yugi walked to another hallway of the hospital and placed Luna and Atemu on the floor carefully, then he took out his cell phone and dialled Ryou's number.

Soon Ryou answered. _"Hello?"_

"Ryou it's me, Yugi"

"_Oh Yugi hi, Bakura told me what he did to Yami. I am so sorry about it, I feel so embarrassed; it's just that Bakura can be overprotective sometimes and-"_

"Ryou listen" He said seriously "I want you and Bakura to come to the hospital"

"_Why?" _He asked in confusion.

Yugi sighed "I think **she **will try to hurt Joey or the baby, and I need your help, especially Bakura's"

Ryou gasped _"We'll be right there Yugi. You can count on us"_ Then he hung the phone, and so did Yugi.

"Mommy?" Asked suddenly Luna

Yugi looked down at her "Yes?"

She held Yugi's hand, and the expression on her face turned into a worried one "Is something going to happen to uncle Joey or to our little cousin?" She asked worriedly.

Yugi sighed and picked both kids up again, then he shook his head "Is nothing you should worry about sweetie"

"Are you sure?" Asked Atemu this time "Because you and daddy seem to be concerned"

Yugi smiled trying to show them nothing was wrong, and nodded "I'm sure" He gave a kiss to each of them in the forehead "Nothing bad will happen" Then with that last sentence said he returned to the waiting room with the others, and was not surprised to find an expression of shock on Seto's and Mokuba's face.

"S-So that means Joey can be in…" Stammered Seto.

Yami nodded "Yes, but don't worry Seto, I can sense if there is any dark presence near so we'll make sure nothing bad happens"

"_So can I, but that is because I have Anzu inside of me" _Thought Yugi to himself.

Mokuba, after such a shocking explanation sat down and took a deep breathe "Well, I sure did not see that coming"

"I know you didn't" Said Yami "But as I said before, there is nothing to worry about"

Seto sat down and glared at Yami "I would choke you right now for causing all of this, but I won't because I'm way too worried to do it"

Yami smiled trying to comfort his cousin "Don't worry, Bakura tried too"

Then in perfect timing, Ryou and Bakura came inside the hospital, Ryou seemed to be worried, and Bakura angry and concerned.

"We're here" Said Ryou as they approached the others.

Bakura crossed his arms "So you think she might be here. That is no problem, if I sense darkness I will make sure to get rid of her"

"Thank you" Said Seto.

Bakura nodded, then he turned at Yami "We might be friends, but I still can't tolerate that problem of yours, so try to not cause trouble the next three months" He warned.

"Bakura!" Scolded Ryou "Don't say those things, they are as worried as us, so knock it off"

Bakura scoffed "I'll do it just because you asked me to"

Yugi sighed and sat down, being tired of carrying Luna, Atemu, and his future daughter "I guess all we can do now is wait"

Yami nodded, and the others sat down as well, waiting patiently.

* * *

It was around an hour later that Bakura and Yami widened their eyes at feeling a dark presence near by; they looked around them and startled the others, knowing something was wrong.

Yugi held Luna and Atemu tighter in his arms "Y-Yami…?"

"Bakura… what's going on?" Asked Ryou worriedly.

"We think she is near" Yami whispered, still looking around.

Bakura kept looking around him, feeling annoyed at not finding it when the presence of darkness became stronger. He groaned, then looked up at the ceiling and widened his eyes at seeing a shadow moving towards another room. "Not so fast!" He screamed and threw an orb of dark energy towards it. The shadow fell on the floor and took the shape of Anzu's dark half; it seemed to be weak.

Before Bakura or Yami could attack it again, Anzu groaned and vanished.

Yami gripped his fists "Damn…" He hissed.

Yugi sighed and relaxed his hold on both kids. Ryou looked around him, in case she still was there, but at seeing she was out of sight he sighed of relief as well.

"So… she's not here anymore?" Asked Mokuba with his eyes widened of full surprise.

Bakura nodded.

Seto let out a deep breathe that he had been holding deeply inside his chest "Thanks. Both of you" He said looking down at the floor.

Yami nodded "It was no problem"

"But still" Said Ryou getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to stay here to see Joey's baby"

"So would I" Said Yugi as well, holding Atemu sleeping in his arms, and Luna almost drifting into sleep as well.

"Me too, I want to be here when my niece or nephew is born" Said Yami smiling warmly.

Bakura crossed his arms and looked down at the floor "I, want to stay here as well, if you don't mind" He said with a serious expression, but everyone else knew he was worried in case something wrong happened.

Seto chuckled "Thanks"

* * *

Two more hours later, Joey's doctor, Dr. Aya Hirano came back to the waiting room, she had short red hair, and dark eyes covered in glasses.

Seto at sensing her presence stood up immediately "How is he?"

Dr. Hirano smiled "He is perfectly fine, and so is his daughter"

Everyone widened their eyes and smiled (Yes, including Bakura)

Seto smiled "A girl?" He received a nod as an answer. "Can I- can I see her?"

Dr. Hirano nodded "Of course, follow me this way Mr. Kaiba" She said and guided everyone through some hallways until they reached the nursery. Everyone looked through the window and saw a lot of sleeping babies with blue and pink blankets.

Yugi smiled at the sight "They are so cute"

Dr. Hirano came inside and walked over to a bed with a small girl sleeping; her bed having the last name Kaiba. She picked her up and brought her over the window.

Seto softened his eyes and smiled at her sleeping form; she had blond hair, but her eye colour was unknown at the moment. "She is beautiful" Whispered Seto.

The doctor smiled "Her eyes are blue" She informed "Just like yours Mr. Kaiba"

Kaiba chuckled "Then it will be no doubt that she'll be a beautiful lady"

"So, what will you name her?" Asked Ryou.

Seto smiled "Sakura. Sakura Kaiba"

**A week later**

It pasted a week since the birth of Sakura, and Yami and Yugi were now patiently waiting for the arrival of Grandpa and the treasure of course. After telling their friends everyone was shocked but reacted differently; Seto just said nothing because he already had too much money and was too occupied with Sakura; Joey congratulated them and told them to not spoil Luna and Atemu too much with it; Ryou said it was splendid and that he hoped they used it wisely; Bakura seemed to be a little jealous but just said the same that Ryou did.

Right now the whole family was watching TV, except for Yami that was working that day of course.

There was a knock on the door and Yugi stood up to answer it "I'll get it" He said to his kids and approached to the front door. He opened the door and smiled at seeing the mail man "Good morning, how can I help you?"

The mail man took a letter out from his bag "This letter is for you Mr…" He looked at the letter "…Motou"

Yugi took the letter and smiled wider at seeing it was from Grandpa "Thanks"

The mail man bowed and left.

Yugi closed the door and walked back into the living room sitting between Luna and Atemu.

"What's that mommy?" Asked Luna.

"A letter from your great-grandpa" He answered as he opened it and found a letter and a check. He first took out the letter and read:

_Dear Yugi:_

_I give you this letter to let you know that the money from Yami's treasure is in this check, all you need to do is sign it and show it at the bank. Then the money will be all yours. Sorry I couldn't go personally, but turns out I was a little busy at the museum. I'll make sure to visit you guys as soon as I'm done with this_

_Love Grandpa._

Yugi chuckled and closed the letter and kept it in his pocket with the check still inside the envelope.

"So what did it say?" Asked Atemu curiously.

"That your Grandpa is back, and he gave us a gift" He answered smiling.

"Cool!" Both kids said excitedly.

"What gift?" Asked Atemu once again.

Yugi chuckled "Is not toys if that is what you're thinking. We may tell you about it when you grow up. At your age I wouldn't be interested at all in this gift" He assured them.

Both nodded "Ok" And returned their attention to the TV.

Yugi stood up from the couch and walked towards the phone and dialled Yami's.

"_Hello?"_

Yugi smiled "Hi koi" He greeted sweetly.

It could be sense that at the other side Yami smiled _"Hi my angel. What's up?"_

Yugi chuckled "You'll never guess what just happened…"

"_Oh really?" _He asked playfully.

Yugi nodded "That's right. Grandpa sent us a later saying…"

* * *

Nekogal: Yeah well, you can guess what Yugi was explaining, I just don't like being repetitive. Hope you enjoyed. Please review!

Sorry if I had grammar mistakes.


	33. THE END

Nekogal: well, this is the last chapter. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

**3 months later**

It was the last month of pregnancy, and Yami and Yugi were expectant, they wanted the baby to be born so all of this was over. They had tried a lot of things to hurry the birth, such like doing exercise, eating spicy things and more. There was just one little thing left to try…

One night, when the twins were already asleep, Yami soundproofed the room and both spent a long night of love making.

**4:00 in the morning **(I think is obvious what will happen)

Yugi opened his eyes at feeling a horrible pain and wet between his legs, he panted and held his stomach tightly "Y-Yami! Wake u-up!"

Yami yawned and rubbed his eyes "What's the matter…?" He asked sleepily.

"I-I think I am- in… in l-labor" He said between pants.

Yami opened his eyes in shock and immediately got dressed, and helped Yugi down to the living room. He took the kids up, even though they were still sleepy and made their way to the hospital.

Yami's speed limit record was beaten in their way to the hospital, now that he just wanted to arrive and finish this nightmare once and for all.

Once inside Yami called immediately for Dr. Katsuya, and watched as Yugi was taken in a wheel chair by two nurses to have the C-Section.

Yami sat in the waiting with both sleeping kids on his lap, he took out his cell phone and dialed, waiting for someone to answer.

"_-yawn- Hello?" _Asked a sleepy voice.

"Ryou, it's me Yami" Said Yami in a low voice trying to not wake up the kids.

"_Yami, don't you think it's a bit late?"_

"I know, I'm sorry. But Yugi got in labor, and I'm the hospital. I wanted you to come over please. 'Cause I don't want the kids being in danger while I deal with the problem"

"_Of course we'll go Yami!"_

"_**What?! It's four in the morning Ryou! Why did that runt had to have that baby this early?!" **_Said another voice that was with Ryou, it was obvious it was Bakura.

"_Bakura! __Show some respect will you?! –sigh- we'll be there soon Yami"_

"Great. Thanks Ryou" He said and hung the phone. He took deep breathes and closed his eyes "Now, I just gotta wait for it"

Half an hour later Bakura and Ryou arrived.

Yami sighed relieved "Thank you for coming" He said.

Bakura grunted and crossed his arms "I can't believe I woke up so early" He groaned, rubbing his eyes that were red of not resting.

Ryou sighed ashamed "Forgive him" He said sitting next to him "He acts that way when he needs more sleep" He apologized, then sat next to him "Now, what can I do to help you?"

"I want you to please take care of Atemu and Luna, while I fight off Anzu"

Ryou nodded and took the two sleeping kids carefully and placed them on his lap "Don't worry, I will"

Yami nodded and stood up "Thanks"

"So, what will you do to find her?" Asked Bakura sleepily.

"She is using a portal from the Shadow Realm to come here, I will locate the nearest portal and find her. When I do I'll deal with her once and for all" He answered.

"Good luck Yami" Said Ryou.

Yami smiled, and held the puzzle in his hands, and in a blink he was gone.

All Yami could feel was that he was falling, falling and falling, but wasn't able to see anything at all even though his eyes were wide opened. Soon he found himself falling through a dark purple portal. When he touched the floor and looked up he found two other portals, and one of them was opening.

Yami stood up and felt a dark presence. From the opening portal Anzu's dark half appeared; she seemed to be a ghost, because she was vanishing slowly.

The portal she came in closed.

Anzu approached the other portal that was slowly closing, showing her remaining time was getting over quickly. "You!" Someone called her. She turned around and groaned at seeing Yami.

"Again you?" She asked annoyed, she didn't have enough time to deal with him.

Yami smirked at her "I will get rid of you once and for all" And then his sword of light appeared in his right hand.

"Not again that sword?"

Yami held the sword tightly with both hands "This will be over now" Then, Yami ran towards her, the sword glistening with light to finish her off.

Anzu waved her hand and only five shadows appeared to protect her, as she stood behind them trying her best to stay at her feet. "Attack" She said weakly.

Yami was held from both arms as three shadows ran towards him, he pushed a shadow away with his arm and stabbed the sword on the floor, he took impulse from it and jumped to the other side. He took his sword again and destroyed the two shadows that were holding him.

He ducked when the three shadows jumped towards him and sliced them with one swing of the sword. Yami smirked and turned at Anzu "Is that all? I expected a bit more from you"

Anzu fell to her knees and saw the portal closing faster. She stood up again with difficulty and ran towards him. Yami grinned and moved aside. When she fell to the floor Yami stabbed the sword in her chest and blinding light surrounded the shadow, hearing her echoing scream of pain.

Her form vanished, and the dark presence was gone.

Yami sighed of relief and smiled at seeing his sword vanishing again. He walked through the closing portal and soon found himself in the waiting room again.

Ryou at seeing him back smiled of relief, and Bakura woke up (he just couldn't hold his tiredness)

"I'm glad you're back" Said Ryou, and handed Atemu and Luna back to him.

"That was fast" Mumbled Bakura sleepily.

Yami sat next to Ryou and nodded "It was easier than I thought, I guess it was because she was way too weak to fight" He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed "Now I just hope everything goes fine"

Ryou patted Yami's shoulder, ignoring that Bakura was sleeping against his lap "Don't worry Yami, everything will be fine" He comforted.

Yami smiled "Thanks"

Two hours later Yugi had a beautiful baby girl, and even though she was Anzu, she looked like her parents, she had black hair with golden bangs falling on her forehead, and had crimson eyes with Yugi's soft features.

After seeing her, Ryou and Bakura headed back home and congratulated the tired couple.

"So, how are we going to name her?" Asked Yami to Yugi, who was holding her in his arms.

Yugi half closed his eyes and smiled "I want to call her, Kissa" He answered.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi lightly "Then Kissa it is"

**14**** years later**

"Mom!" Yelled Luna from upstairs "Atemu is coming in my room again without my permission!"

Yugi sighed as he finished preparing dinner. Atemu came running down the stairs towards the kitchen "It was just a joke mom calm down, I did nothing wrong" He explained.

Yugi nodded "I know but please Atemu, you need to stop doing that. Or do you want me to punish you without going out with Dalila for a week again?"

Atemu widened his eyes "No! No, please don't. I won't bother Luna again" He begged.

Two months later that Kissa was born, Ryou got pregnant and had a boy and a girl, the girl was Dalila, and the boy was Gahiji. Since they grew up together, they began dating and soon were together.

Dalila, looked almost like Ryou but she had Bakura's temper, that's why Atemu and her got along very easily.

Gahiji looked like Bakura, but was kind and a good student, and him and Kissa started dating, for they were very alike.

Luna was still looking for a boyfriend, and so was Sakura.

Yugi grinned "Very well. Now go call your sisters, dinner is almost ready"

Atemu nodded "Ok" Then he left.

When Yugi finished, he began to put on the plates and soon felt two strong arms wrap around his waist. Yugi smiled and turned around to kiss Yami "Hi handsome"

Yami smiled and kissed him back "Hey little one. How was your day?"

Yugi chuckled "Very good. And you're just in time for dinner"

"That depends, are you dinner?" He asked with a playful look.

Yugi blushed and smacked Yami's arm softly "Yami! Please not now" He said ashamed.

"And, where are the kids?"

And in perfect timing, Atemu, Luna and Kissa came downstairs. Atemu came running and sat down, his hunger being noticed. Luna was starving, but didn't go in such a hurry. Kissa came down calmly, reading a book as she sat down.

"Hi dad" The three said in unison.

"Hello you three" Greeted Yami back.

"Kissa, no reading in dinner" Said Yugi as he sat down.

Kissa closed the book and placed it away "Sorry mom, but Gahiji was right. Mythology is really interesting. I think I'll read some more at the library"

Yugi smiled, and the five ate dinner.

* * *

After making sure the three teenagers were asleep, Yami and Yugi returned to their room and laid in bed tiredly.

Yugi closed his eyes, but moaned at feeling a pair of lips kiss his neck "Mmm… Yami…" He moaned.

Yami smirked and sucked on his skin "I love you Yugi" He said against his neck.

"I love you too" Answered Yugi, and turned his body to kiss him, soon everything being forgotten as they shared a long night of love making.

THE END

* * *

Kissa: Sister of twins

Gahiji: Hunter

Dalila: Gentle

Nekogal: so yeah, there you go. Sorry if it was a little bad, but I wrote this chap in 10 minutes. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope to see you soon again.

Sorry if I had any grammar mistakes.

Jaa-ne!


End file.
